Worlds Collide
by USANAguy
Summary: Multiple Crossover - Twilight/Supergirl/The Flash/Stargate/Harry Potter/Avengers. A sipnoff of my other Twilight fanfics. Cisco Ramon accidentally opens too many breaches and countless characters from alternate universes gets pulled together into one. They need to round them all up in an attempt to send them back. No easy task!
1. Picnic at the Breach

Worlds Collide

Multiple Crossover - Twilight/Supergirl/The Flash/Stargate/Harry Potter/Avengers

Chapter 1: Picnic at the Breach

* * *

'Earth 1' a.k.a. 'The Arrowverse'

Cisco Ramon who was also a superhero known as 'Vibe', was in the 'breach room' of the now decommissioned 'Particle Accelerator' at S.T.A.R. Labs. He had set up a specialized dimensional breach machine, a highly sophisticated invention of his own design and Fabrication that would allow him to enhance his powers and track various alternate realities, or parallel universes. Supposedly there were supposed to be an infinite number of them where any variation that you could imagine does happen in some form. Out of his own sheer curiosity he wanted to see what was out there.

He threw the 'on' switch while simultaneously firing from his hand a stream of breach energy. The dormant breach to 'Earth 2', then opened. He expected that. He then made some adjustments to the machine and then fired another stream of breach energy from his hand. One at a time the exit of the breach changed to the various alternate realities that they had already seen before. Going from Earth 3, all the way up to Supergirl's universe that he had mathematically referred to as 'Earth 38'. But out of 38 alternate realities, out of an infinite number of them he wanted to see some additional things. He would be able to use his clairvoyant ability to 'vibe' to be able to see through time and space on the other side of the breaches of what exactly he was dealing with.

But then suddenly the breach became unstable. It was going to collapse.

He fired a more intensified stream of vibe energy from his hand into the breach while at the same time turning up the power on his machine.

But rather than cause the breach to stabilize, it made the breach even more unstable while at the same time becoming exponentially more powerful.

By an extremely unfortunate random chance and lack of imagination on the part of Cisco, the breach then opened up to what would be chronologically referred to as 'Earth 67', where in that universe Earth's sun had, by a chemical reaction of water absorption in outer space, had morphed into a blue Giant star. The massive solar energy was forced through the breach to the other side where the instability in the exponentially more powerful breach shattered into multiple exit points. These multiple exit points then gave off forces of extreme gravity that would pull anyone or anything within close proximity to it into it and then come out at another random point. But by the instability of the breach, the breach then transferred out of their universe of Earth 1, to the universe of Earth 38.

* * *

The Twilight/Stargate crossover universe

It had been three months since Anubis had tried to destroy Earth. All was well in the world. Benjamin and Tia of the Egyptian coven were in the back seat of a silver Volvo with Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black. The yellow Porsche in front of them was being driven by Alice Cullen.

They drove up to the house of Adolfina Anderson and Skarra of Abydos of SG-1. **(Please read 'The Apprentice' by Irrelevant86)**

Before they got there Alice honked her horn and it gave off a very obnoxious melody. Alice Cullen had intended it to be amusing.

The two dogs Pongo and Clover were playing with Adolfina and Skarra's two children Rikki and Oliver. The two children were of an alternate reality. They had come from the future in what was supposed to be an alternate timeline where Earth had naively surrendered everything they had to an alien people in exchange for the ultimate piece that ultimately would later be their downfall. **(please read fanfic, The Apprentice: SG-1 Series, Chapter 34, by Irrelevant86)**

The dogs adored the twins.

Jonas Quinn, Jack O'neill, Teal'c, and Sam Carter were back at the SGC. Adolfina and Skarra had been expecting the Cullens and the Egyptians for a friendly visit.

Dr. Sarah Gardner was there too. She was in need of some therapy after so many months of being host to the Goa'uld Osiris, but she was recovering well. Nothing makes you recover well, psychologically, then good friends and food at family celebrations.

Out of the Porsche came Alice Cullen. In the direct sunlight her skin sparkled like diamond glitter.

"Hey Adolfina!" said Alice Cullen cheerfully.

Out of the Volvo came Renesmee Cullen, Jacob Black, Benjamin, and Tia.

"Hey Alice." Adolfina said back.

They hugged, Adolfina feeling Alice's ice cold marble stone skin through her clothes. She smelled amazing though, like the perfect combination and potency of perfume and spices; the natural scent of vampire.

Nessie and Jacob walked up to Adolfina and hugged her as well.

"It's good to see you again, Adolfina. Skarra. Sarah." said Nessie.

"I owe you my life Renesmee Cullen." said Sarah Gardner. "You are the one who rescued me and brought me back home."

"Sorry if I was a little rough with you while Osiris was inside you." said Nessie. "Osiris required a firm hand. And you gave me back my Esper wrist watch during my fight with Anubis. So let's call it even."

"Don't mention it." said Sarah.

Benjamin and Tia greeted Adolfina and Skarra too and they all sat at the picnic table near the barbeque grill.

"Great." said Jacob. "I'm starving."

"From what I observe, you are always hungry Jacob." said Tia.

"That's a werewolf thing." said Nessie. "Quileute werewolves burn more than seven times the calories at a significantly faster rate than that of a normal human being. The side effect of that is excessive protein cravings."

The twins then came up to them with the dogs.

"And these two must be little Rikki and Oliver." said Alice.

But Pongo and Clover stopped short a few meters from Alice and the Egyptians and then moved into defensive stances and started growling.

"Sorry." said Nessie. "All animals instinctively have a sixth sense that vampires are dangerous."

Nessie got down on her knees in front of the dogs where she held her hands out to the palms forward, and the dogs then silenced as they looked at her. She then scratched under their chins and then behind their ears where they then seemed to forget that Alice, Benjamin, and Tia were even there and then moaned happily while they started licking her hands then came up to her and started licking her face.

"Well, clearly they don't have the same repulsion towards you." said Skarra.

"Vampire hybrids don't give off the same negative aura towards animals that pure vampires do." said Nessie.

"And When it comes to dogs she has had plenty of practice with Jacob." said Alice jokingly.

"And here we go again with the dog jokes." said Jacob in an exasperated voice.

"I hope you don't mind, I used my telepathy to place the hypnotic suggestion into the dogs minds to make them accept Alice, Benjamin, and Tia?"

"It won't hurt them will it?" asked Adolfina with concern towards her pets.

"No." said Renesmee with a smile reassuringly.

"Lunch is ready." Adolfina said as she took the burgers off of the grill and presented the hamburger buns and condiments.

Of course the only person among the visitors who was eating was Jacob. And he ate a lot of them.

The dogs and the twins went off to play in the yard while the rest of them continued to have pleasant conversation.

They had casual conversation for over an hour and just enjoy each other's company.

"So Benjamin?" said Adolfina. "How is it that you came to be in the service of Amun?"

"I'm not his servant." said Benjamin. "I follow him willingly because I love him like a father. I am of course aware of his true intentions, though he always put up the pretense of wanting to protect me from the Volturi. You see Adolfina, when I was human, I possessed the ability to manipulate fire with my mind. A remarkable gift. Amun told me it's because when I was a growing embryo inside the womb, my DNA underwent a one-in-a-billion chance radical mutation that gave me this extraordinary ability. Now, vampires instinctively try to bring such extraordinary gifts into their coven. If a vampire finds a human that seems to exhibit some kind of unusual ability for a human then they convert them into a vampire in order to utilize that gift. Amun has been trying to mold me into a weapon ever since. Of course I will not allow myself to be used. I was 15 years old when Amun found me. Tia was only 12. The year was 1799. It was in the City of Cairo, Egypt. I would perform magic shows in the streets for my adult guardian caregiver. But then one day Amun stole me from the night, changed me into a vampire, and said he was protecting me from the Volturi. After my transformation into a vampire the ability to manipulate earth, water, and air followed. I wanted to go back for Tia but he told me to let go of my human life. Five years later when Tia was seventeen I disobeyed orders and went to find her. I changed her into a vampire myself so that we can be together."

Benjamin and Tia smiled at each other and took each other's hands affectionately.

"Amun was not pleased with me, but none the less he then realized that I no longer had a connection to my human life so he decided to keep Tia if it meant that he could keep me."

"It is rather extraordinary." said Sarah. "I know everything that Osiris knows, and apparently vampire gifts were rare 4000 years ago. Not entirely unheard-of, but still rare. And also Osiris didn't know anything about the Volturi because his imprisonment in the canopic stasis jars with Isis was predating the Volturi."

It was then that Rikki and Oliver came over again.

"Hey Rikki, Oliver?" said Benjamin signaling to them. "I have some gifts for you. Little decorative ornaments for the shelves in your bedroom." said Benjamin. "Glass sculptures of your own faces."

Benjamin then held out his hands and a large handful of sand was telekineticly levitated off of the ground and then massed together and molded into perfect glass sculptures of the twins faces.

"Thank you." said the twins apparently delighted with the gifts.

They took their gifts into the house.

"Well that was very nice of you Benjamin." said Adolfina.

"I like to show off." said Benjamin with a devious face.

"It's strange." said Alice. "I'm still getting used to the fact that I get headaches whenever I see Rikki and Oliver in my mind."

"You get headaches when you look at Rikki and Oliver?" asked Adolfina.

"I think it's because they are from an alternate time line." said Alice. "I think it's because my ability to see the future is confused because their destinies are conflicting with both timelines."

"What do you mean Rikki and Oliver are from a different time line?" asked Jacob, confused.

"Oh," said Alice, "Rikki and Oliver from the future."

"What?" said Jacob with a face indicating that he was now even more confused and apparently surprised with a look of disbelief.

"Rikki and Oliver are from a future where an 'apparently', friendly and peace-loving alien people who call themselves the 'Ashen' had helped the SGC defeat the Goa'uld. And then gave the entire population of the earth a dose of a drug that was supposed to double their lifespan as well as make them permanently healthy, with just one catch, it also makes the population of the Earth completely infertile.

"So, Skarra and Adolfina future selves sent Rikki and Oliver back in time, through the Stargate, 10 years to tell the SGC never to contact the Ashen. And now we are all living in an alternate, better, timeline from what things are technically supposed to be."

"Okay," said Jacob with confusion. "I have seen Sci-Fi movies...so just to be clear, what you're saying is...these two came back in time from the future and altered an event that ultimately prevented them from even being born?"

Alice frowned for a moment raised her eyebrow and comprehension and then answered, "yes. Basically."

"So, when a person comes back in time and prevents themselves from being born...isn't that supposed to...make them disappear or something?" said Jacob with a confused face of hard thinking.

"I believe I can answer that." Nessie interjected. "They came through the Stargate with an active Goa'uld personal Shield. I believe that the radiation given off by the Goa'uld force field had charged their bodies with a series of antiprotons which protected them from the changes in the timeline by the active Wormhole creating around them a skin-tight bubble of their timeline's own space-time."

'Okay, whatever that scientific theory was, Sam would have never came up with that.' thought Adolfina.

"Though that same scientific theory would also mean that any children that they have in the future will disappear the moment that they are born. Sorry Adolfina and Skarra, that's probably a disappointing truth that you didn't want to know about."

"Well, I suppose that it is good to know rather than not know at all." Adolfina said to Nessie, appreciative of all of the facts.

It was an interesting matter for Adolfina to consider.

"You know Adolfina," said Alice. "I half expected to see Klorelia here."

Klorelia was the half Goa'uld half-human Harcesis child that was created by the Goa'uld symbiote Klorel when he took a sample of Adolfina's DNA and Skarra's DNA to create a new special host for Apophis. **(Please read fanfic, The Apprentice: SG-1 Series, Chapter 21, by Irrelevant86)**

But that plan eventually did not fall through and then the harsesis child was ascended into an ascended being by the ascended being Oma Desala.

"Why?" asked Adolfina.

Alice pause for a moment as she stared into empty space before answering.

"Well, this is my first time to your house, and it's just kind of what I've always seen. It is an indeterminate future except for the fact that I keep seeing Klorelia in your future. It's possible that one day she will return to human form and live with you permanently."

Ascended beings don't just take human form to be with a person forever. Though the ascended being Orlin did choose it for Sam Carter. At what Alice had said, Adolfina held out hope.

"It happens to me every now and then with visions like that." said Alice. "When I first transformed into a vampire the first thing I saw in my mind was Jasper's face. But I didn't find him for almost 40 years. I also saw Carlisle's face and didn't find him for even longer. And then shortly after we moved to the town of forks 11 years ago the same happened with Bella. Though I didn't have to wait long to find her. And for the last few years I saw your face in my mind, though the universe never told me how and when I would first meet you."

Adolfina smiled and nodded and were all quiet for a few moments before the conversation went on.

"So Benjamin and Tia?" said Adolfina. "How are Amun and Kebi."

"They're both fine. They didn't feel like coming here to visit right now. In spite of your first impression of Amun, when you first met him, he's not really that interested in humans at all.

"But it's a moot point, they're not here right now; they are currently off world."

"Offworld?" asked Adolfina. Curious to what a vampire 'slash' former Goa'uld 'slash' dictator, mass-murder, and tyrant would be doing not on his world of Exile.

"He has believed that one of his long-range probes that he sent out three hundred years ago has detected a 'Dyson Sphere' at the outskirts of the Pegasus Galaxy. He and Kebi will be back in a few months after a little scientific Expedition."

"Oh." said Adolfina with interest. "Interesting."

Amun always was a scientist at heart. And he did try to overthrow Ra, but then of course any Goa'uld either good intentions or bad intentions would do that.

"Wait?" said Jacob who was again confused. "I'm sorry, what is it that he found?"

"A Dyson Sphere."

"I'm sorry." said Jacob. "But...what exactly is a Dyson Sphere?"

"Allow me to explain." said Renesmee Cullen. "As you know Earth orbits around the Sun. The Earth also rotates, which creates a day and night cycle, the sun rises in the East and sets in the west at the end of the day where there is then a number of hours of night time before the sun rises in the East again. And the Earth is approximately 25,000 miles around and the Earth is a perfect sphere creating a surface area of approximately 197 million square miles. The Earth's orbit around the Sun is a diameter of about 180 million miles with a circumference of about 600 million miles.

"Now, let's think of something a little bit different. Imagine a giant thick metal egg-shell that was approximately the same diameter and circumference of the Earth's orbit around the sun that was a perfect sphere. And on the inner side of this giant metal shell would be oceans and land, and at the very center would be a yellow dwarf star. And on the inner side of the sphere would be trillions and trillions of people living on the surface with, apparently from the star, inexhaustible energy. The interior land area on the inner side of the sphere would be about the equivalent of the surface area of 250 million Earths."

Jacob's mouth was jaw agape.

Many of them there had heard of the theory and were stunned by the idea as well.

"I'm sorry." said Skarra. "Could you repeat all of that again."

Renesmee Cullen then leaned forward and place the tip of her finger on Skarra's temple where she put all of the details of the concept straight into his mind.

"I know." said Nessie. "The very concept of it is a lot to wrap your head around."

"I wonder who would have built it?" said Tia with interest. "And how exactly would they have built it. The construction methods of such a feat of engineering, not to mention the sheer quantity of raw materials that it would take to construct it. They would either need to mass 'artificially synthesize' an incredible quantity of metal or completely break down and molecularly transmutate thousands of planets worth. And then of course to have the thing prevent itself from crumbling apart under its own weight, the type of metal that it would be made out of would need to be incredibly strong. Far stronger than either tritium or neutronium."

Adolfina didn't really know Tia that well. She always seemed quiet, much like Kebi. But when she did speak she spoke with great wisdom and insight.

"More logically the entire Dyson Sphere would be under some kind of massive 'structural integrity' field in order to prevent it from crumbling under its own weight." said Nessie.

Jacob then leaned in close and whispered into Adolfina's ear. "Okay I don't know how scientific you are Adolfina, but their conversation has gone completely beyond my understanding."

"You remind me a lot of, Jack." Adolfina said to Jacob Black.

Alice then had a look in her face for a second.

"Edward and Bella will be here in a minute." said Alice.

"They were just running a little late." said Renesmee.

A minute later Edward and Bella drove up in a Ferrari. It had been a wedding gift to Bella from Edward.

They both got out of the car and greeted everyone as they always did.

"So what's the conversation about." asked Bella.

"Whether or not a Amun had discovered a Dyson Sphere in the Pegasus Galaxy." said Edward.

"How far away is the Pegasus Galaxy?" asked Bella.

"About 20 million light-years. An exact next door neighbor dwarf galaxy to the Milky Way galaxy." said Edward.

"What's the difference between a dwarf galaxy and a regular size galaxy?" asked Bella.

"Only 5 billion stars, as opposed to our galaxy's 100 billion." said Tia.

It was then that out of nowhere, and Alice apparently couldn't even see the future that it was going to happen, an unusual spatial anomaly appeared right out of thin air about 7 feet off the ground a few meters away from them. It was about 3 meters in diameter and donut shaped, it looked like floating rippling water except that it seemed almost half fluid half gas.

"Okay," said Jacob, "what in the world is that?"

"Is that a wormhole?" asked Bella.

"One that is being generated without a Stargate?" said Benjamin.

But then suddenly the anomaly's gravity-well expanded for just a few moments encompassing Bella and Benjamin who were standing the closest to it and then Bella and Benjamin were pulled into the portal where the portal then collapsed a moment later.

Bella and Benjamin were flying through some kind of tube of energy around them where they can see images of different things and people and places and then when they came out the other side they fell 10 meters from up in the air and landed on the concrete ground. With vampire reflexes they landed catlike on their feet.

 **Please review!**


	2. Sun Sparkling Skin and Red Capes

Chapter 2: Sun Sparkling Skin and Red Capes

Earth 38

"Are you okay Benjamin?" asked Bella.

She of course knew that he was okay, being a vampire and all, but none the less she felt compelled to ask.

"Yes, I'm fine." said Benjamin. "You?"

"I'm fine." said Bella.

They then stood up and looked around. They were in the middle of a wide open memorial clearing in the middle of a public square in the downtown area of a city. They were surrounded by people everywhere who were looking at them having just witnessed them falling out of the sky from a mysterious energy portal. And most importantly, the sky was clear, the sun was shining, and their exposed skin was giving off a massive disco ball effect for everyone to see.

Everyone quickly pulled out their phones and started taking pictures of them.

At vampire speed they both ran for it. In less than a second they were out of sight of the people where they then took cover.

There in the street with everyone to witness the appearance of the sparkling skinned pair was an agent of the D.E.O. Winn Schott. He had pulled out his cell phone and snapped a picture in time before they ran off, and now was dialing a number and sending a text message.

A few moments later Supergirl, and J'onn J'onzz were dispatched.

* * *

Benjamin and Bella were out of sight now.

"What in the world was that?" asked Bella.

"Some kind of spatial singularity." said Benjamin. "I was taught the most advanced sciences by Amun."

"If that was a wormhole of some kind then we were transported to another place which is obvious. The question is where are we exactly?"

Bella stuck her head out from around the corner and looked around at the buildings of the downtown area up and down the streets.

"I can identify landmarks." said Bella. "I think...we are in the town of National City, California?"

"I guess that we've been teleported by that singularity that we were pulled into." said Benjamin.

Benjamin then pulled out his cell phone and dialed Tia's number. After a moment he heard a dull beep in his ear saying that the call had been unable to be completed. He tried again 2 more times with the same result.

Bella then pulled out her cell phone and called Edward. Again the same thing happened to her. She tried Alice's number. Then Renesmee's number. Then Jacob's number. And everyone else that she knew with the same result.

When she scrolled through the details on the system status settings on her phone to determine a problem it said that her cell phone's SIM card was not in service.

Benjamin did the same thing and his SIM card was also not in service.

"Why would our SIM cards not be in service all the sudden?" asked Bella.

"It's possible that the singularity may have done something to them." said Benjamin.

"Then let's find a payphone. Let's stay in the shade."

At vampire speed with vampire stealth they made their way through the shadows of the buildings staying out of the direct sunlight.

They found a payphone. The Payphone had both a coin slot and a credit card function.

When Bella scanned her credit card through the magnetic scanner, it told her that it was unable to complete the transaction. Benjamin did the same thing with his credit card and the same result happened. Fortunately Bella had some cash in her pocket in the form of both dollar bills and coins.

She inserted a quarter and dialed Edward's number.

There was a ring. After it rang a few times someone picked up.

"Hello?" said a female voice.

It was a female voice that Bella did not recognize.

She expected it to be Edward on Edward's cell phone but she wondered why someone else especially a woman that she didn't know to have it.

"I'm sorry," said Bella, "but is Edward there?"

"I'm sorry." said the woman on the other end. "But I think you have the wrong number."

Bella then read to the woman the phone number that she had just dialed which she knew to be Edward's cell phone number.

"Yes, that is my phone number," said the woman on the other end, "but there is no Edward here."

Bella feeling nothing but extreme confusion at this said, "sorry...my mistake."

And she then hung up.

Benjamin then did the same with the same result.

"Curiouser and curiouser?" said Bella.

"No chance of contacting Amun on subspace, he's more than a Galaxy away." said Benjamin.

Few moments later their vampire hearing detected a fast whooshing air behind them where they then turned around to face an African American man in a black T-shirt, black pants, and carrying a sidearm on his hip. As well as an attractive blonde woman wearing a red cape, a blue suit with sleeves going all the way to her wrists, a short red skirt, red high-heeled boots, black pantyhose, and a big 'S' on her chest.

"D.E.O!" said the African American man as he flashed a badge. "We need you to come with us. We need to ask you a couple of questions."

Bella was rather disappointed in herself at allowing this to happen. How in the world had she not sensed them sneaking up on her. Of course she was usually used to Edward or Alice determining that. But even if it was a human a short distance away any vampire should have sensed them within less than a second from a distance.

'How did they sneak up on us so fast?' Bella thought.

She couldn't wrap her head around it. But at the same time she couldn't help but laugh at the woman in the red and blue costume. She looked ridiculous. Like some sort of Science Fiction cosplayer.

The man who went by the name of J'onn J'onzz, AKA The Martian Manhunter, and the woman who went by the name Kara Danvers, AKA Kara Zor-el of the Planet Krypton, AKA Supergirl, they were just there to determine who Bella and Benjamin were, not that they were in trouble or under arrest.

But Bella and Benjamin went on a lifetime of ingrained instinct second nature to protect the secrets of vampires. One of which was to not allow themselves to be questioned by cops or even mysteriously dressed cosplayers.

Benjamin and Bella exchanged looks and then with the instinct of vampires keeping the secret, ran away at slightly faster than human speed until they could get out of sight where they would then go full vampire speed, but before they could get very far they were suddenly face-to-face with the man and the woman again.

'How in the world did they do that?' thought both Bella and Benjamin.

They again ran in the opposite direction but again we're faced with the man and the woman. Bella and Benjamin exchange looks again and this time went full vampire speed to escape, protecting the secret be damned. Again in less than a second they were face-to-face with the man and the woman.

Bella and Benjamin then both mutually agreed without speaking words aloud that if there was no escape then they were going to have to go through.

They both ran forward and punched the man and the woman with barely more than human strength.

The J'onn J'onzz and Benjamin started wrestling while Bella's fist bounced off of the Supergirl's face on impact like a pebble hitting a boulder.

'Dang!' thought Bella. 'What's that girl made out of? Steel? Is she a vampire herself? She doesn't smell like one. I can feel the heat coming off of her and I can smell the blood through her veins?...although now that I think about it she doesn't smell like a vampire hybrid either or human. I'm not even sure what she smells like exactly but it's no scent I've ever smelled before.'

Supergirl then flew a few feet into the air and then kicked Bella in the face. Bella not anticipating the force of the impact being what it was sent her flying back and she landed on the ground in a heap. She quickly got to her feet only this time her volatile vampire anger flared! She bent her neck sideways until she heard the crack in her neck bones.

"Alright!" she said with challenge and determination. "We didn't want any trouble. We just wanted to be on our way. But clearly we're going to have to do this the hard way!"

Bella ran at vampire speed towards Supergirl and with vampire strength punched her as hard as she could right in the chest.

Supergirl, not anticipating the force of the impact being what it was, sent her flying backwards and landing in a heap.

* * *

Benjamin's punch at J'onn J'onzz was intercepted by J'onn's hand which grabbed Benjamin's fist. J'onn tried to twist the arm sideways and break it, but Benjamin feeling the force being exerted attempted to force it in the opposite direction. J'onn then attempted to counteract but Benjamin then unleashed full vampire strength on him and they started into a wrestling.

Benjamin was quite surprised that this person was as strong as he was.

Eventually the wrestling match resulted in a stalemate where they then withdrew from each other for a moment but then Benjamin conjured water out of the air and combined with arctic winds attempted to freeze J'onn in a block of ice. J'onn however was remarkably fast and dodged out of the way of the stream of thick white gas. J'onn ran at Benjamin at lightning-fast speed and Benjamin anticipating his strength this time attempted to block him by bringing a wall solid rock out of the earth to block him. J'onn however smashed right through the block of solid rock but Benjamin dodged out of the way at vampire speed.

* * *

Supergirl and Bella fought hard-and-fast, Bella moving at vampire speed while Supergirl moved super speed. Super strength versus vampire strength. There was a furious exchange blows neither one seem to be fatigued by the harsh battle.

Bella was exceedingly curious on who this person was and where she got these abilities, while Supergirl was simultaneously curious on who these pale marble stone skinned people were.

In actuality they were only there to help them because they had been told that they had appeared out of a dimensional breach.

Though Supergirl was stronger and faster than a vampire, her fighting skill was little more than some crude self-defense moves, while Bella was actually using some well practiced Kung Fu moves that she had learned from Jasper and Emmett. And if Supergirl didn't have skin that was completely invulnerable, then she would actually be losing the fight. While at the same time because Bella was the better fighter Supergirl, even with superior speed and strength, could not get the upper hand.

When it seemed to Supergirl that the sparkly skinned creatures were clearly dangerous and hostile she decided to use heat vision; a card that she doesn't use against an enemy except as a last resort.

Bella saw in slow motion with vampire reflexes the bright hot energy beam coming towards her where in a fraction of a second she then activated her new and improved energy-absorbing shield from her powers when she had encountered Anubis's Stone Dragon machines three months earlier.

After a few moments Supergirl realized that her heat vision was useless against this Shield that Bella was producing.

'A remarkable gift,' thought Supergirl impressed. But frustrated that all of her new enemies seem to have some kind of weapon to use against her.

Supergirl tried freeze breath. This was not energy, because cold was actually the opposite of energy it was the absence of energy. It would have reduced the temperature of anything that it touches to absolute zero therefore eliminating all elasticity cohesion. Bella's Shield was no good against this however it didn't matter because the freeze breath was too slow; vampire speed and reflexes were able to avoid it easily. Supergirl was confined to Conventional methods. So the fist fight between Supergirl and Bella continued on.

* * *

Winn Schott who was watching from the sidelines, pulled out his cell phone and attached to it a small breach generator that had been designed and fabricated by Cisco Ramon. A small dimensional breach only 6 inches in diameter opened up and the phone transmitted a signal through it.

"Calling Barry Allen!" said Winn Schott while sending an SOS distress signal.

* * *

Benjamin precipitated wind and water vapor in the air up above him to form storm clouds and simultaneously blowing a 300 mile per hour wind in the form of a continuous sustain funnel directly at J'onn J'onzz.

The Martian Manhunter was rather impressed, he had rarely encountered an opponent as formidable as this. Made him miss the days when he was simply fighting White Martians. Then from out of the cloud of dense water vapor above Benjamin came a bolt of lightning that struck Benjamin in the head and back, Benjamin's body just absorbed the lightning and then sent it directly at J'onn J'onzz. J'onn, taken by surprise, dodged out of the way and the lightning bolt hit an empty car that was behind him. Initially Supergirl and J'onn J'onzz were concerned that these two might try and harm the people, but so far they seem to show no interest in harming the citizens that were at the far end of the streets watching the battle between these aliens.

* * *

After about another minute a dimensional breach opened up half a block away where then out of it came a red blurry streak moving at extreme speed trailing several static like streaks of yellow lightning. Then a yellow blur trailing streaks of yellow lightning, and then Cisco Ramon appeared through the breach wearing some high-tech goggles and some sophisticated looking Tech-gloves.

The two speedsters that referred to themselves as The Flash, and his sidekick Kid Flash ran at the two vampires. Kid Flash ran at full speed right at Benjamin and with his momentum punched Benjamin right in the face. But with vampire strength and the strength of vampire skin Kid Flash broke his hand on impact. He fell to the ground and rolled and cradled his broken hand while screaming in pain.

The Flash seeing this, decided to put a little bit more punch into his punch. He ran away at supersonic speed and then ran back towards her gaining momentum and at the speed of sound attempted to collide his fist with Bella's face, but Bella using vampire reflexes grabbed hold of The Flash's fist and crushed it in her hand. He screamed in pain as she then kicked him in the gut at vampire speed and sent him flying and then resumed her hand to hand combat with Supergirl.

Cisco Ramon then shot a stream of destructive vibe energy at Bella, but Bella's Shield simply absorbed it.

"What is going on here?" Asked Bella with extreme frustration and curiosity. "Today was literally supposed to be a picnic."

Bella kicked Supergirl in the gut and sent her flying. And then ran at Cisco and attempted to knock him out, but Cisco opened a breach to teleport out of the way but Bella followed him into the breach. The breach came out half a block away where Bella caught him and broke his leg. She still didn't feel like killing humans.

Supergirl flew at her at supersonic speed and hit Bella with a super sonic punch just like The Flash attempted to do, but though it hurt like hell Bella was only phased for split second and it was enough time for her to get up and out of the way of the next attempted hit. Supergirl tried heat vision again, but Bella's Shield again just absorbed and neutralized it. She ran at Supergirl and punched her in the face sending her flying and then landing on the ground in heap, but Supergirl quickly got up and resumed fighting again.

It was a complete stalemate. They were evenly matched. Supergirl being faster and stronger, but Bella being the better fighter, Supergirl's powers of heat vision in it completely ineffective against Bella shield and her power freezing breath too slow to be able to hit Bella. Neither one felt physical fatigue by physical exertion. Both of them could literally do this forever. Bella would have eventually need to hunt until her natural vampire instinct would force her to feed under blood deprivation, and Supergirl would eventually need to regenerate her solar energy from the Sun.

Kid Flash bore against the pain of his broken hand and go back to his feet and began to run in a circle and collected the yellow lightning that he generated from his speed force in his hand. Once he had accumulated a sufficient ball of yellow lightning in his hand he threw it at Benjamin. Benjamin however seen it coming with his vampire reflexes used his ability to manipulate nature to telekinetically hold the ball of lightning, spun around in a circle and threw it back at Kid Flash but not before he charged it with a bolt of lightning of his own, where it struck Kid Flash right in the chest. Kid Flash was stunned and fell to the ground.

Benjamin then turned to J'onn J'onzz whom he was still fending off with his powers of ice wind and water. This time he's switched to fire. He conjured a flame of fire out of thin air, increased its heat and sent a stream of flamethrower at John Jones who then screamed in pain as he then fell to the ground and his human form dissolved to reveal his suit, his cape, and his green Martian face.

Benjamin continued to hit him with fire for a little while before he then stopped. He then looked at the green skinned man lying on the ground with an absolute shock on his face.

"A martian?" said Benjamin in surprised recognition.

It was then that he actually took a look at the symbol that was on Supergirl's chest. Benjamin then went to Bella and they stood side by side facing Supergirl as she was then joined by her wounded team-mates.

Bella had her Shield raised ready to deflect any energy that they sent at them as well as with vampire stamina she and Benjamin were not physically fatigued. Supergirl also had no fatigue, but at the same time it didn't seem that she could defeat them in a head-to-head fight but yet she would not be defeated either.

Bella's vampire rage flared and was about to attack again when Benjamin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Bella stop!" said Benjamin. "At this point I don't think that we need to keep any vampire secret from them."

He then raised his hands in surrender and stepped forward being a calm voice of reason.

"Look." said Benjamin addressing the five people in front of him. "Bella and I can do this all day. He said but we mean you no harm. Is there any way that this can come to a peaceful resolution?"

"You refused to come with us when we asked you if we could ask you a few questions." said Supergirl.

"We had to protect ourselves from our secret being exposed, but it seems that we don't need to keep our secret from you." said Benjamin. " we will go with you with the reassurance that we are free to leave at any time. I wish the call a truce with this fight right here right now."

"I'm sorry, but did you just come from a costume party or something?" asked Bella. "And I mean no disrespect but this organization that you speak of, the D.E.O? I've never even heard of it."

"This is not a costume." said Supergirl this is my uniform.

"Uniform?" said Bella with disbelief. "Whoever made you wear that thing must have really wanted you to be laughed at.

"Actually I designed and made her suit." Said Winn Schott as he walked up behind the group.

"Fair enough." Said Bella. "by the way how do you fly and move so fast and have superhuman strength?"

"I would like to ask you guys the same thing?" said Supergirl. "and just to be clear, you don't know who I am?

"How would we know who you are?" Asked Bella.

"I'm Supergirl."

"Supergirl?" Said Bella half disgusted half laughing. "This all seems like something out of a comic book. What unimaginative idiot came up with that name?"

"Cat Grant of Catco worldwide media. And she's a very wise woman that I respect."

"Catco worldwide media?" Asked Bella. "I've never heard of that either."

"If it's all the same to everyone here," said Benjamin, "I would like to move this conversation to a more private venue." He said looking around at the people at the far ends of the street who are watching everything.

They all agreed and they were about to move off when Benjamin addressed Cisco Ramon's broken leg.

"May I assist?" said Benjamin, he then pulled out a miniature version of a Goa'uld healing device.

He placed the device on his finger and pointed the jewel at Cisco's leg were it then begin to Glow with gold light. After a few moments Cisco was able to walk on the leg just fine. Benjamin then did the same thing to the two speedsters broken hands.

"That's Goa'uld technology." said Supergirl with astonishment in her voice.

"Private venue please." Benjamin reminded.

Cisco then opened a breach that took them directly to the D.E.O. conference room.

 **Please review!**


	3. Debriefing

Chapter 3: Debriefing

J'onn J'onzz then gestured to the room around them.

"Welcome to The Department of Extra-normal Operations." said J'onn J'onzz.

Bella and Benjamin exchange looks of interested curiosity.

"Alright." said Benjamin. "Why don't we start with introductions. My name is Benjamin Gorman. And this is Isabella Cullen, or, just Bella."

He then looked at J'onn J'onzz.

"And you are Martian."

He then looked at Supergirl.

"And that symbol that you wear on your chest is the Kryptonian symbol for Hope."

"You know of Martians and Kryptonians?" asked Supergirl, knowing that different universes would have different knowledge bases of aliens.

"Yes, but I was under the mistaken impression that both martians and kryptonians are both extinct."

"You know of these people?" Bella asked Benjamin.

"Amun taught me everything about the Martians and the Kryptonians from the Goa'uld database of planets across the Galaxy. He taught me Kryptonian writing. And the symbol crests for the Clans of the most influential families, as well as extensive studies on Martians."

"You know of the Goa'uld? Clearly you were using Goa'uld technology."

"My adopted father, Amun, was once Goa'uld a long time ago." said Benjamin. "Now, am I to understand correctly that with you both here martians and kryptonians are not extinct?"

"Long story." said Supergirl. "I am Kara Zor-El, last daughter of Krypton. But the people of Earth know me as Kara Danvers when I'm not wearing a suit, I have my hair tied back in a ponytail, and my glasses are on."

She then waved to everyone else in the group, "This is J'onn J'onzz, last son of Mars, AKA The 'Martian Manhunter'. Barry Allen, AKA The Scarlet Speedster, AKA The Fastest Man Alive, AKA...'The Flash'. Wally West, AKA 'Kid Flash'. Cisco Ramon, AKA 'Vibe'. And this is my best friend, Agent Winn Schott, he's sort of our control room brains behind our day-to-day crime-fighting operations."

"Nice to meet you." said Cisco Ramon with a seductive smile as he took off his visor and extended his hand for an introduction to Bella because he had taken notice of her extreme vampire beauty.

"I'm married." said Bella in in polite reprimand and warning as she noticing his interest.

Cisco smiled and nodded and stepped back in respect of boundaries.

"I would just like to say," said J'onn J'onzz, "that I don't think that you are from around here."

"Well," said Bella, "Benjamin lives in Egypt mostly, and me and my family sort of travel around the United States and Canada here and there, and I only visited National City myself a few years ago but there are few buildings here I don't recognize."

"No," said J'onn J'onzz, "you misunderstand, I mean I think that you two are from another Universe."

Bella paused for a moment before she went on, "You mean the theory of alternate realities and the Multiverse is real? In our universe we have that theory."

"Actually," said Benjamin, "it has been proven that it's not just a theory but then it's actually fact. There were several reports of the SGC of visits to alternate universes through a special piece of advanced alien technology called the quantum mirror."

"I'm sorry." said Barry Allen. "But what is the SGC?"

"Stargate Command." said Benjamin, "It's a military base deep underground beneath the military base of NORAD."

"The Stargate." said Supergirl. "I haven't heard of one of those being used in years."

"So, you guys don't have a Stargate?" asked Benjamin.

"No, we don't."

"And the DEO? I've never even heard of it."

"The DEO is supposed to be a secret organization. So of course very few people would have heard of it. We simply want to ask you some questions because you fell out of that breach in the sky."

"I'm sorry," said Benjamin, "breach?...are you referring to the spatial singularity or portal that we went through?"

"Yes." said Barry Allen. "We call them 'breaches'; breaches in the multiverse barrier."

"We were sitting at a friend's house enjoying a quiet picnic," said Bella, "when suddenly it opened near us. Me and Benjamin were standing the closest to it. And then suddenly there was this immense gravity-well that pulled us through."

"And agent Winn over here was one of the witnesses to see your arrival." said J'onn J'onzz. "And you were not the only one."

He paused for a few moments before going on, "we received over 900 reports of dimensional breaches opening up all over the world when you arrived. Some were just random breaches that were open for a few moments and then closed while a few of the breaches had mysterious people and creatures appear out of them. And that's only the ones that were reported because witnesses were present. For all we know countless breaches could have opened up in remote secluded locations where people arrived bearing no witness."

"I don't suppose that there is some way to send us back?" asked Bella.

"Oh," said Cisco Ramon, "I could send you back. Just the thing is I wouldn't have the faintest clue where to send you exactly. I need to know exactly which universe you were from to open a breach there."

"Another thing? Why is it that you guys Sparkle in the Sun?" asked Kara. "In your Universe I assume that you are...not normal? You possess extraordinary abilities beyond that of normal human beings. And that was quite a demonstration of power that you guys showed. That energy-absorbing barrier of yours Bella. And you Benjamin I'm not quite sure what kind of powers you used but you were quite powerful."

Bella and Benjamin looked at each other and gave silent signals but then decided that there was no need to keep the secret from them. They have shared their secret with aliens werewolves and countless other people.

"We are vampires." said Benjamin.

Cisco and Winn put on faces of awe.

"You mean like poisoned by garlic, fangs, burning in the Sun?"

"Well as you saw, the sun had no effect on us except for the disco ball effect." said Bella.

"And garlic does not poison us." said Benjamin. "And as you can see we have no fangs."

He illustrated by gritting his teeth while opening his lips as wide as he could.

"We possess superhuman strength." said Bella. "We can run at about 110 miles an hour. We have super senses, sight, smell, and hearing. Extreme dexterity, lightning-fast reflexes and reaction time, constant Poise and balance, no clumsiness at all. Eidetic memory, ability to think and do math extremely fast. We don't need to sleep, we don't need to eat, we don't have to use the bathroom, we don't become fatigued by physical exertion, all we require is a gallon of blood once a week. And of course...we are immortal, we don't get any older. Also our skin is Bulletproof."

"And the cells in our bodies are crystalline stronger than steel, and absorb direct sunlight and send it back out in a rotating prism effect." said Benjamin. "So we can't allow ourselves to be seen in sunlight or else people will know that we are different."

Bella and Benjamin did however leave out certain details. They felt little need to tell them exactly how to kill a vampire. They also felt there was no need to mention the Volturi.

"What about that demonstration of extraordinary power that you guys showed during the battle?" asked Wally West. "Do all vampires do that?"

"No." said Bella. "Only about one in every 50 vampires possess special abilities beyond that of normal vampires. Me myself, I'm immune to telepathy, and I can also protect others from telepathic intrusion, and a recent enhancement of that gift I can now create a shield around me that can protect from any sort of energy weapon. Lightning, fire, or blasts of plasma energy. As for Benjamin, he possesses the ability to manipulate the elements, earth, wind, water, and fire."

"That is way cool!" said Cisco Ramon with excitement.

"You need to understand." said Benjamin. "We live under the most strictest secrecy. In our world very few humans know that we exist. We vampires created all of these false myths about vampires 1500 years ago in order to throw humans off of our trail, for example, let's say that humans suspected us of being vampires, if they truly believed in these false myths, then we could prove to them that we are human by stepping in front of a mirror so that they could see our reflection, or if the sky outside was overcast we could step outside in broad daylight to show that we would not burn to a cinder, or have them take a picture of us to show them we show up on film, or hold a holy cross in our hands, or to put garlic in our mouth, or to drink holy water, etc. And we have done this for fifteen hundred years since all vampires went into hiding to fade into humans Myths and Legends since then."

"But there can't be any vampires here in this world are there?" said Supergirl with confusion on her face. "All aliens in the United States have come out of hiding, and we had never seen your kind before."

"Suffice it to say, vampires are very old-fashioned." said Benjamin. "They're not just going to come out of hiding on a whim because aliens in the United States have come out of hiding. And vampires are not technically aliens. Every vampire on Earth was born on Earth as a human at some point in the past."

"In our universe if it wasn't for us and the myths we created there would be no knowledge of vampires." said Bella. "Therefore if you guys have knowledge of vampires in this universe, it's logical to assume that vampires in this universe also created those false Legends and myths about our kind."

"Though if it was not for Amun's failed experiment 5000 years ago, then vampires would not exist at all." said Benjamin. "If you have these myths about how vampires truly are, it is likely that we exist here."

"Wait a minute." said J'onn J'onzz. "What failed experiment of Amun's?"

"Well, you see, a person becomes a vampire when we bite them. But that's not the only thing that will cause them to transform. If we bite a human and drink from the bite wound until their veins become dry, then they will not transform. Because the extreme blood loss will cause the heart to stop. In order to turn a human into a vampire, we need to bite quickly and release our mouths from the bite wound. You see, our saliva is what we call vampire venom. When we bite quickly and release our mouths from the bite wound we leave a small trace of vampire venom in the wound, that causes the venom to move through the bloodstream while the heart is still beating. While the venom moves through the bloodstream while the heart is still beating it rewrites the human's DNA to become vampire DNA and that will continue on until the human is completely transformed. Now, 5000 years ago Amun, while he was a Goa'uld, was trying to find a way to make hosts stronger for Goa'uld symbiotes, he was trying to create the perfect host, he created a serum that would make a human body stronger, but it wasn't ready and it didn't work properly. He infected one human slave, where he then became infected, and then he and the escaped human slave then infected others, and the others infected others, where they then infected others, where they then infected others, and so on and so forth. Unless that happened in this universe, you guys would have no knowledge of vampires."

"Interesting." said Supergirl with a worried tone.

Clearly she did not like the idea of a large secretive group of nocturnal blood-drinking demons running around killing people on a weekly basis all over the world.

"I am interested in the similarities and differences between our two universes." said Bella. "While the whole point of alternate realities is that they are different, there are some things that are the same."

"Benjamin. You know of our two species. Martians and Kryptonians?" asked Supergirl. "You said that our two species are extinct in your universe."

"What happened in this universe to your two species?" asked Benjamin.

"A few decades ago," said Supergirl, "my home planet, Krypton, exploded in space."

Benjamin put on a confused face of disbelief and skepticism.

"How does a planet just explode?" asked Benjamin.

"We believe that it was caused by instability in the mantle beneath the crust because we had harvested our molten core for source of energy." said Supergirl.

"Harvested your molten core?" said Benjamin with a combination of both surprise and disgust. "That was a very risky thing for your government to do."

"Would not the oil companies of this planet do it themselves if it meant that they could make a quick buck before they die?" said Supergirl rhetorically.

"Good point." said Benjamin. "And you J'onn J'onzz?" Benjamin prompted.

"My species, the 'green martians' were hunted to extinction by our cousin species the 'white Martians'."

Benjamin thought for a second as he put his hand to his chin.

"Okay. Partial similarities." said Benjamin.

"So, Kryptonians and Martians exist in our universe, not just this one?" asked Bella as she looked at Benjamin.

"Yes. But with a few variations." said Benjamin. "According to Goa'uld history, in our universe, the star that the Planet Krypton orbited had turned into a red giant and then went supernova...about nine hundred years ago."

And then Benjamin turned his head to the Martian Manhunter.

"In your case, both the white martians and the green martians were wiped out by the Goa'uld 160 years ago. I know because I was there. I did not assist in the attack, no, but I was in a cloaked ship in orbit watching the whole thing. The Goa'uld had found out about your species weakness, fire. In my universe all life on Mars has been completely wiped out. A massive Invasion Force with a combination of both Ra and Apophis more than 200 Ha'tak battleships bombarded nearly the entire surface of the planet with naquadah warheads. Then they fired some kind of device into an active volcano on Mars which penetrated through the molten lava into the core causing Mars's molten core to solidify therefore eliminating Mars's magnetic field. Therefore permanently preventing life from ever starting over on Mars again."

"The Goa'uld?" said Supergirl with a scrunched-up face of confusion.

"You know about the Goa'uld that exist in this universe?" asked Benjamin

"Yes. According to Kryptonian history in this universe, The System Lords and most of the lower-ranking Underlords we're wiped out by the Dominators almost Seven hundred years ago." said Supergirl.

"The Dominators?" said Benjamin with equal interest in combination with shock, surprise, and disbelief. "In our universe it was the other way around. The Goa'uld fought a long war with the Dominators for over a thousand years. And in recent centuries had driven them back into their Homeworld, and now their home planet has been under siege by the Goa'uld for decades. Though the Goa'uld have not been able to penetrate the Dominators planetary Shield or gain a foothold on the planet."

"So the Goa'uld are the primary conquering species in your universe?" asked Kara.

"Yes. And are you saying at the Goa'uld are extinct in this universe?" asked Benjamin with curiosity and interest.

"Extinct, no." said Supergirl. "During the Dominators domination and genocide of the Goa'uld System Lords and their underlords, most of the Goa'uld-queens were killed, there are now very few symbiotes left."

They all sat in silence for a while while they waited to let all of the sink into their own minds.

"You know, just out of curiosity, why in the world did this happen in the first place?" said Bella. "I mean breaches in the Multiverse barrier don't just randomly open all over the Multiverse for apparently just no reason?...do they?"

"Actually," said Cisco Ramon with a combination of worry and nervous embarrassment, "this is all kind of my fault. You see, in our universe I created a machine to work in combination with my powers in order for me to see into the various alternate realities...for science of course. But it caused the breach that I created to become unstable, and then created this multi unstable breach catastrophe. Multiple breaches throughout multiple alternate realities sucked people in and made them all come out in this universe."

Bella's volatile vampire anger flared at this revelation. She growled in the back of her throat is she gritted her teeth. But, one of her gifts being super self-control, she managed to reign it in.

"Well then correct your blunder, and get us home!" said Bella through gritted teeth and extreme irritation.

"May we take a look at your internet?" asked Bella. "Until such time as Cisco here can find a way to send us home, we are extremely curious to see what the similarities between our two universes are?"

They were both given a computer and they started surfing. They were looking for the differences and similarities between their universe and this universe. Of course there would be differences, that's the whole point of an alternate reality, but at the same time some things would be the same.

 **Please review!**


	4. Vampires, Dark Wizards, and Metahumans

Chapter 4: Wizards, Vampires, and Metahumans

 **Author's note: Sorry for all of the filler. When I'm voice-typing on my electronic device I like the sound of my own voice too much. lol. Enjoy the convoluted plot of your comic book superheros.**

The Harry Potter universe -

Lord Voldemort was flying with a very sophisticated spell of his own design for flight. Countless Wizards throughout the ages had attempted to use a spell to fly without the means of a broomstick, but he himself had figured it out.

He just finished interrogating and then killed the dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald who was in Nurmengard prison. He was searching for the Elderwand. The Rod of Destiny. The Deathstick. The elusive wand that had appeared and disappeared time and time again across wizard history. An all powerful magic wand that supposedly was supposed to be unbeatable. He needed it in order to kill Harry Potter. For some inexplicable reason any powerful offensive spell he cast could not go head to head with Harry Potter's wand. But now he knows. Grigorovich the wand maker had the Elderwand more than 70 years ago, and then it was stolen by Grindelwald, who was then defeated in a duel by Dumbledore. Dumbledore's wand was buried with him in his casket at his funeral. So, all he needed to do was take the wand from Dumbledore's casket and he will be the new Master of the Elder Wand...he will truly be invincible.

He then felt it inside of him. One of his Death Eaters had pressed their finger against their dark mark. They were summoning him...to Malfoy Manor...because they had Harry Potter in custody. He knew this. The Elderwand can wait, he might have a chance to kill Harry Potter right now. He flew as fast as he could towards Malfoy Manor. He was at present too far away to apparate there.

But then out of nowhere was some kind of anomaly of light and energy appeared. It opened up right in his path. It was circular in shape and kind of dipped almost bowl-like. It was sort of fluid like and glowing brightly with energy.

It happened so fast and suddenly that he didn't have time to get out of the way and he flew right into it he then felt suction and pressure all around him as he was flying through some kind of tunnel of white energy all around him. He saw images and faces and places and people in the walls of the mysterious energy tunnel that he was flying through. But then he came out of the opposite end. He came out at ground level and stumbled to the ground.

* * *

Earth 38 -

A moment later the spatial Singularity had closed up behind him. He was in the middle of a Town Square in what appeared to be a major metropolis. He got to his feet, his wizard robes tangled in his legs. He looked around and every direction people had stopped to look at him from his sudden appearance. He could tell that they were muggles.

Voldemort was disoriented. He wasn't even sure where he was. He was unusually curious of what just happened. What was that portal that he had gone through. What kind of sorcery was this? And an awful coincidence that it happened right in his path while he was flying. Has someone been tracking him and lured him into a trap? Perhaps some diabolical scheme concocted by the Order of the Phoenix in a foolish attempt to stop him.

He pulled out his wand and pointed it at a random woman.

The woman was lifted into the air as though an invisible rope was tied around her neck.

"You!" said Lord Voldemort in a firm commanding voice. "Where am I?! What city is this?!"

"You're in the city of Washington DC!" said the woman with fear, in an American accent.

What was that strange portal that he had flown through. Clearly it had transported him a great distance. Similar to a portkey, or just a very skilled apperator. Most Wizards don't like to apperate across an ocean. But yet he was here none the less. And now he had to get to Malfoy Manor to kill Harry Potter. And then to Dumbledore's gravestone to collect the Elder Wand which would then make him invincible.

Though this muggle woman in front of him had given him all of the information that he needed, he felt no sense of gratitude or appreciation at her cooperation, albeit forced and coerced cooperation. He probably could have just asked politely but that would set a bad precedent for the person that he is.

Besides, this woman is still a muggle, and to be a non-magical person is a crime. A crime that will be punishable by Death under his new order.

"Avada Kedavra." he said.

A thin bolt of bright green lightning shot from his wand at the woman and the woman fell to the ground in a heap and did not get back up.

When he looked around he noticed that people had pulled out cell phones and we're taking pictures of him. There were then several police cars that drove down the street and stopped.

The police officers in the cars which believed Voldemort to be some kind of alien and that his wand was some sort of advanced technological energy weapon, pulled out their guns and pointed them at him.

"Police!" shouted one of the policemen who had come out of the driver side door of one of the cars. "Drop the weapon and put your hands in the air!"

Voldemort's volatile anger then flared at being given such a command by Muggles, or, as the Magical Congress of America, whose headquarters are New York City, they called them 'No-Majs'. Though it makes little difference.

So far, his reign of terror had been limited to Great Britain and Scotland. Therefore the American Wizards did not take his threat very seriously yet. But once Harry Potter was dead and he had the Elder Wand he would expand his campaign to North America both The Wizarding World and the Muggle world, and then eventually the rest of the world!

Voldemort waved his wand at the police and shot jets of green light at them. A few of the cops died while a few of the others began firing their guns. In a fraction of a second Voldemort cast a Shield Charm which deflected the bullets.

A second later he then dispatched the other cops with a wave of his wand.

He then looked around at all of the people who were still snapping pictures at him with their phones or recording the whole thing on video.

"As much as I would love to stick around and just kill all of you for fun, I have bigger fish to fry. You all will submit to my rule soon though." he said to them.

He then pointed his wand straight up, "MORSMORDRE!"

A jet of light shot into the sky until after it reached a certain height it exploded into a giant magical illusion of a skull with a snake coming out of the mouth.

And Voldemort shot into the air like a rocket, flying off with his special flying spell.

* * *

Earth 38, Department of Extra-normal Operations -

Bella and Benjamin were looking through the internet for historical information as well as current world events.

"Well," said Bella, "it seems that there are a great deal of similarities between our two universes. American Revolution. Civil War. Industrial Revolution. World War 1, and 2. Spanish influenza. Adolf Hitler. Cold War. Fall of communism. Most of the American presidents are the same, but there's a few here that I don't recognize."

"Well, the whole point is at there are differences." said Wally West.

"And, clearly this Earth is home to thousands of alien refugees." said Benjamin. "Many that I'm surprised to hear about again. In our universe most of these species were either enslaved or wiped out by the Goa'uld."

"If the Goa'uld are so powerful in your universe, how come your Earth hasn't been conquered by them yet?" asked Supergirl.

"Earth was a forgotten planet by the Goa'uld for many centuries now." said Benjamin. "Earth has only recently resurfaced to the attention of the Goa'uld when the United States Air Force learned how to use the Stargate 8 years ago.

"Now, Earth is under protection by the Asgard protected planets treaty. But the System Lords aren't our concern anyway. Earth's primary threat right now is the Goa'uld Anubis."

Supergirl and J'onn J'onzz gasped.

"Anubis!" said J'onn J'onzz, appalled. "Before the Goa'uld were defeated in this universe, he was the most ruthless and evil of all of the Goa'uld."

"He was actually supposed to be dead a thousand years ago." said Benjamin. "But somehow he had found a way to cheat death, and has recently resurfaced more powerful than ever. As far as we know he plans to conquer the whole galaxy. That is why we must get back to our universe that we can defend our world when the time comes."

"All in good time." said Barry Allen. "Don't worry. Cisco is in the lab now working on some breach tech. We'll get you back there."

"You mentioned the Asgard?" said Supergirl.

"Yes." said Benjamin.

"Little grey aliens?" said Supergirl.

"Yes." said Benjamin.

"In this universe the Asgard are extinct. Wiped out by some kind of robotic force."

"The Replicators?" said Benjamin.

"I think so?" said Supergirl slightly unsure. "You know of the Replicators?"

"In our universe the Asgard are still alive, but hardly thriving. They are at war with the Replicators. And are also dying of a genetic degenerative disease due to their inability to reproduce naturally in constant cloning of themselves."

"What are the Replicators?" asked Barry Allen.

"They are a robotic species of self-replicating robots. You see, they take the form of these giant four legged bugs. Each one is about 20 inches long. Each one is made out of about 200 little metal Legos. What the robotic bug will do is it will eat metal or other raw materials, where then once it has eaten enough it will make an additional little Lego, we call them Replicator-blocks. And it will keep on eating metal and making more and more of those Replicator-blocks until it has made two hundred of them we're then those 200 new Replicator-blocks will Mass together to form another four-legged metal eating robot. Where then they will both eat raw materials and make more replicator blocks until there's four of them, and then they will consume all materials until there's 8 of them, then 16 of them, then 30 than 100 then 1000. Hence the term, 'Replicators'.

"Suffice it to say they can spread across a planet very fast and then spread to other worlds."

"That is a scary concept." said Barry Allen in contemplation.

Then one of the DEO agents came into the room wearing the standard attire for agents. And she had a sidearm on her hip.

"Hey Kara." said the woman.

"Hey Alex." said Supergirl as the two girls embraced.

"I assume that you heard about our visitors?" said Kara as she gestured to Bella and Benjamin.

"I heard about the fight. This girl was actually able to go toe-to-toe with you."

"She's very strong." said Kara. "and very fast."

"I'm not as strong as my brother Emmett." said Bella. "And I'm not as fast as my husband Edward."

Kara guided Alex over to Bella gently by the shoulder.

"Bella, Benjamin, I would like to introduce you two to my adopted sister, Alex Danvers. Alex, I want to introduce to you Bella Cullen, and Benjamin Gorman. Vampires from an unknown universe. We're trying to find a way to send them home."

"Vampires?" said Alex with a tone worry concerning her voice. "Do you two have any...dietary restrictions?"

"We require one gallon of blood week."

"And how do you obtain this Blood?" asked Alex.

"We hunt."

"Humans?" Alex pressed.

"Most vampires do." said Bella. "But me, Benjamin, and the rest of our family feed on only animal blood. Normal human food will not sustain us."

"We are predators." said Benjamin, a statement fact. "It is our nature to kill. We can't help it. We have no choice. A Lion has no quarrel with a baby deer. But we can channel that 'need to kill' away from humans and aim it towards animals. But none the less it is the life we must live."

"This is why vampires keep our existence a secret from the human race." said Bella. "The governments of the world would never accept us. And even those of us who choose to live on animal blood would be feared, because even we may sometimes lose control. I am but one of three vampires that has never taken a human life."

"Who are the other two?" asked Supergirl.

"My father-in-law, Carlisle Cullen. The founder and leader of the Cullen Clan. He had a religious upbringing, so when he became a vampire by accident, he hated what he was and try to destroy himself but eventually learned to live on only animal blood and never took a human life. He practiced his self control for hundreds of years. He also studied medicine for just as long. He's a doctor. He saves lives. And the third one is my daughter, though she may not count entirely as a vampire."

There was silence for a few moments.

"Hey Supergirl," said Benjamin, '"that white gas that you blow out of your mouth?"

"Freeze breath." said Supergirl.

"Yeah, I'm just curious, how exactly does that work?"

"I'm not sure." said Supergirl. "It's just one of my powers. When I choose to make something cold and blow, I emit air that reduces the temperature of any object it comes in contact with to absolutely zero."

Benjamin and walked up to her and held out his arm.

"Can I get you to use your freeze breath on my arm please?"

Supergirl looked at his arm skeptically.

"I'll be alright. Don't worry. Vampires are resistant to extreme cold. This is merely scientific curiosity."

Supergirl then blew the white gas out of her mouth on to Benjamin's arm. There was a crackling sound as Benjamin's arm was covered in frost and tiny ice crystals.

He very carefully then examined his own arm while also sniffing at the frost and ice crystals which started to evaporate quickly.

"Condensed liquid helium." said Benjamin with scientific curiosity. "Your powers must cause the inside of your lungs to generate it somehow."

"Well at least it doesn't cause you to have the squeaky chipmunk voice." said Barry Allen jokingly.

"Oh yeah, another question." said Benjamin as he turned his attention towards The Flash. "Where do you guys get your powers from. You guys don't smell entirely human, but you are far too close to human to alien."

"Metahuman." said Wally West.

"Metahuman?" said Bella with curiosity.

"It's what we call a human being that possesses extraordinary ability by means of mutated DNA. They are few and far between. But in our case, we were just normal human beings without powers until we were accidentally had our DNA mutated by a particle accelerator explosion."

"Particle accelerator?" said Benjamin with interest. "In our universe, Amun had been trying to create such a machine for quite some time, but he couldn't figure out how to come up with the technology that would do it. And he's figured out a lot of things with science and technology."

There was no response to that everyone was silent again for short while.

One of the men in the control room then came in to deliver a message to J'onn J'onzz.

"Sir, we have incoming."

 **Please review!**


	5. Mild Mannered Reporters and a Hulk

Chapter 5: Mild Mannered Reporters and a Hulk

Earth 38, Department of Extra-Normal Operations -

Everyone went out into the control room and then looked out of the window when they then saw who was coming. It was another flying man in a blue suit, red cape, and a red and yellow 'S' on his chest. Only he was carrying under the armpits a Caucasian middle-aged man.

The man had a fresh crisp clean shirt, his trousers looked a little tattered and extremely baggy as they hung loosely off of his hip bones.

When everyone saw the man in red and blue, they looked at him with awe and respect.

Supergirl stepped forward.

"Kal-El." she greeted.

"Kara, you know I don't like it when you call me that." said the man in red and blue with a smile as he and Kara and embraced.

"Can we talk in private." he said to J'onn J'onzz.

They all went back into the conference room. And then beckoned Bella and Benjamin.

"Bella, Benjamin, this here is my cousin Kal-El, last son of Krypton, AKA Clark Kent, AKA The Man of Steel, AKA...Superman. Clark, allow me to introduce to you to Bella Cullen, and Benjamin Gorman. They are both from another universe. Came here through a mysterious dimensional breach."

"And so is this man." Superman gestured to the man that he had carried in. "Allow me to introduce to you all Dr. Bruce Banner."

"Is he one of the three breaches that occurred in Metropolis?" asked J'onn J'onzz.

"Three?" asked Superman with apparent surprise.

"We'll go back to that later." said J'onn J'onzz. "How'd you come to find this man?"

* * *

Flashback

The Avengers Universe, day of the Battle of New York, 56 minutes earlier -

Dr. Bruce Banner, chemist, engineer, and physicist, was in New York City. They were currently under attack by aliens through a giant portal up in the sky. The god Loki, was currently leading an attack by an alien organization that called themselves the Chitauri.

He was in his 'Hulk' form.

He could feel the energy. Virtually unlimited stamina. The muscles in his body that were completely invulnerable. And nearly unlimited strength. And inside of his mind, he felt the anger. The never ending rage. But he was able to focus it. He would never get mad at a random citizen on the street. He was able to focus his anger on the alien soldiers that were trying to kill everybody. So he was simply carrying out punishment on them by killing them.

He was carrying out the instructions of the team leader, Captain Steve Rogers. Captain Rogers instructions to him was simply one word, 'smash'. So that's what he was doing. He was grabbing hold of every alien soldier that he could get his hands on and smashing them.

He jumped from building to building grabbing hold of the Chitauri soldiers and breaking their necks, ripping off their limbs, and smashing them into walls.

Then suddenly he was surrounded by at least 20 of them, who then began to fire their energy weapons at him. As his skin was invulnerable the energy blasts did not penetrate his skin, but it still hurt a lot. And the physical pain just made him more angry which in turn just made him stronger.

Moving at lightning fast speed he then took out five of them before something unusual then happened, a dimensional breach opened up less than 12 feet directly above him, and it then gave off an extremely strong gravity-well that pulled him and 11 of the Chitauri soldiers through it with him.

He and the Chitauri soldiers traveled through the tunnel of light and energy where they saw images of people and places and unusual things, until they dropped out of the other end of the portal right in the middle of the street in the city of Metropolis. The exit of the portable was about 10 feet above the ground and they fell, hitting the ground hard but they all got up quickly.

Dr. Banner being too angry to think about the unusual anomaly simply focused on his task, which was to kill the Chitauri soldiers.

* * *

Earth 38, The City of Metropolis -

Mild-mannered reporter, Clark Kent, was walking down the street wearing glasses and having his dark brown hair combed to the side. He was wearing his formal attire as he was going to work at his day job at the famous newspaper, The Daily Planet.

His girlfriend and roommate, Lois Lane, had already gone to work as he had been scheduled not to start at work until later.

All of a sudden he saw a dimensional breach open up right in the middle of the street that he was walking down and out of it fell a giant green super muscular man along with 11 other unusually armored creatures that he had never seen before.

The giant green 'hulk of a man' opened his mouth wide and roared a deafening roar at the unusually hideous looking armored creatures louder than a lion, and then started to beat and smash and pummel the 11 unusually armored creatures and within seconds they were dispatched.

People screamed and ran. Nearly instantly people on the street had taken out their phones and started taking pictures.

The monster looked this way and that not sure what was going on as he seemed truly confused now.

Confusion just made him more angry and then he roared one more time. And then started to run off down the street at blazingly fast speed.

Clark Kent then backed into an alley. He looked around using his super power of x-ray vision to see if there was any surveillance or people that could see him. When he knew that he was completely unseen he removed his glasses and pulled open the front of his business suit to reveal the red and yellow 'S' of his clan, the Kryptonian house of El. He discarded his work clothes.

He was now…'Superman!' Had been for 17 years now. Ever since he finished High School at the age of 18, after growing up in the small town of Smallville, Kansas. He went north because a crystal that he had in the small space pod that brought him to Earth had been somewhat calling him to go there. When he got there the crystal buried itself in the ice and then formed out of crystal an artificial environment of what life was like on Krypton. And the consciousness of his father Jor-El had told him it was his Fortress of Solitude. His father's Consciousness told him that while he is here on Earth he would become a God among men and protect the human race from themselves, but only on a small scale, as it was forbidden to interfere with the humans' course of history. That didn't happen as he had now saved the Earth from complete and total destruction more than 9 times now. (Though more than half of his critics argue that on several of the occasions the world would have never needed saving in the first place if it wasn't for him.)

He had learned about many things while he was in his Fortress of Solitude. And once his Kryptonian education in the Fortress was complete, he darned his red and blue suit and cape as well as the crest of his family and moved to the city of Metropolis where he then became a mysterious Godlike vigilante. More than just stopping armed robberies, but rather he became a genuine hero because he saved lives, such as saving a construction worker that fell off of some scaffolding, or rescuing a child from a burning building, or even something as little as getting a cat out of a tree. There was no simple Good Deed that was too small for him to do when he was flying around in his suit, and he still frequently does them. But nowadays he's more of a soldier who protects the people, because shortly after he first arrived in the city of Metropolis and revealed himself to the public, the city of Metropolis had been engaged in an all-out bad guy War, everything from super villains in costumes and capes with superpowers of their own, to criminal masterminds that would send normal human beings in High Tech Armor weapons suits.

The local newspaper, The Daily Planet, fearless reporter, Lois Lane, gave him the name, 'Superman', the editor 'Perry White' decided to go with it, and Clark Kent chose to adopt the name.

A few years later he was told by The Fortress that there was an incoming spacecraft, a pod identical to his. He intercepted it when it crashed and inside was his cousin 13 year old Kara Zor-El, and under Earth's yellow dwarf star, possessed all the same powers that he did. And he took her to the family called 'the Danvers', who knew his true identity and he trusted them. He would have cared for her himself of course, but he wanted her to have a normal human upbringing like he did. And with his duties as Superman, he would not be able to do that for her.

Once Superman had tossed his work clothes aside he took flight and flew faster than the blink of an eye down the street and stopped in front of the Big Green Monster.

"Look," said Superman trying diplomacy, "is there anyway that we can resolve this peacefully?"

But Doctor Banner in a fit of uncontrolled rage and not sure who this mysterious caped person was simply allowed his chemically induced anger to attack him. He roared at the top of his lungs and then punched Superman right in the face.

Superman saw the fist coming at him though it was moving incredibly fast, he didn't think that it would actually be able to hurt him...he was wrong. The force of the impact was so hard that it breached his titanium hard skin and broke his jaw and there was a spurt of blood and he was knocked flying across the street and then through a brick wall. Ouch! Superman was not used to feeling pain. But another one of his superpowers which was Rapid self-healing, his broken jaw and bleeding wound repaired themselves in a second.

He got back up and flew at super speed and punched the Big Green Monster as hard as he could. This time it was the Hulk that was sent flying back and crash through brick wall.

'The city maintenance people are going to have a field day.' thought Superman with worry, for he had promised them that he would try to have less damage done to the city.

By a highly unusual coincidence the city's maintenance costs for damage to property had quadrupled since he had first arrived in the city.

The Hulk got back to his feet and again roared at Superman and ran at him. It was a furious exchange of blows back and forth. Though Superman was believed to be the physically strongest being in the universe, this big green monster seem to be equal to him.

The Hulk grabbed hold of Superman with his giant hand and swung him around like a rag doll, slamming him into the concrete ground again and again and then holding him against the ground and punching him in the face again and again.

Superman seemed to be easily wounded by this creature, but of course Superman's rapid self-healing was constantly in effect.

Superman managed to break free from the Hulk's hold and then turned the tables, and started to beat and pummel the Hulk knocking him to the ground. But after doing this for a little while it seemed that it only made the Hulk stronger and then the Hulk turn the tables again.

This went back and forth several more times for several minutes of battle.

After the battle raged on for a couple of minutes, Superman with fierce determination mustered up a reserve of even extra strength than he already had and rapidly punched the Hulk in the face several times within a fraction of a second until the final one which was the hardest punch that he had ever delivered, finally knocked the green monster unconscious.

* * *

When Dr. Banner came to, he was back in his normal human form. He still felt the anger and the rage in his mind but he was able to tame it, keep it restrained.

He saw Superman standing in front of him. They were in a remote secluded location. Superman wasn't just going to up and take this guy to the cops.

"I'm hoping that we can talk things out calmly, or are you going to turn green again?" asked Superman.

"Don't worry. I can keep it under control if I need to." said Dr. Banner. "Where's the rest of my team?"

"What team?" asked Superman.

"Tony Stark, Thor, Captain Rogers?"

"I don't know who any of those people are." said Superman.

Dr. Banner tried to remember. Sometimes the rage and anger can make things a little hazy in the short term memory.

He had remembered the dimensional breach, though he didn't realize it at the time, but now he was able to put his scientific mind to it.

"I think I may have been pulled through some kind of singularity." said Dr. Banner.

He then began to consider everything that could be going on as he had no recollection of Superman or any man on Earth with his abilities. He thought about Thor, the Chitauri, the Tesseract, and the big portal in the sky above the Stark Tower. He then figure that something must have happened that he couldn't quite explain. He even considered the possibility that the singularity had slipped him into an alternate reality.

"Pardon me for asking, but who are you?" asked Dr. Banner.

"The people call me Superman."

"And what do you call yourself?" asked Dr. Banner, catching on to the meaning of the way Superman had worded his statement.

"Sorry, just call me Superman, I don't reveal my true name to anyone."

Dr. Banner got to his feet. He then extended his hand.

"Dr. Bruce Banner. And the people call me...the 'Incredible Hulk'. I was contaminated with radiation which mutated my DNA. When I get really angry I turn into a big green monster. If this is not New York, and this isn't even my world, then my team is facing an alien threat without me."

"Well, I don't know how to get you back to your world, but we'll see what we can do. Let's go to a place where I think we might find someone who can help."

Superman then picked up Dr. Banner under the armpits and flew off with him. While unbeknownst to the two of them, a sinister looking figure, with black hair, pale skin, and archaic looking clothing while holding a staff with a glowing Jewel and slightly curved bladed end, smiled maniacally.

 **Please review!**


	6. Voldemort's Confusion

Chapter 6: Voldemort's Confusion

Earth 38

Department of Extra-normal Operations

Superman had just brought the Hulk into DEO headquarters.

They both related their stories. Dr. Banner saying where he came from and what was going on just before he arrived, and Superman relating what had happened after Dr. Banner had arrived.

"You actually went toe-to-toe with Superman?" said Barry Allen with surprise. "Now that's impressive. How in the world did you do it? Become the Hulk that is?"

"Well, in our universe back during the Second World War we were at war with the Nazis." explained Dr. Banner. "There was a German scientist who was an ally to the Allied Forces, his name was Dr. Erskine. He had created a serum that allowed him to turn a man into a superhuman. Superior strength. Longevity. Good health."

"Sounds like the kind of thing what Amun was working on for the Goa'uld in Egypt back in the year 3000 BC." said Benjamin. "The serum worked but it worked incorrectly which created vampires."

"That is interesting." said Dr. Banner as he had just listened to what Benjamin had said. "Except for one thing was Dr. Erskine's serum, he actually got it to work correctly. They had one successful trial until both the remaining sample of the serum and the knowledge on how to make it was lost.

"Anyway, people had been trying to recreate the serum for over 70 years, and had never discovered the proper original formula that Dr. Erskine had figured out.

"I myself was working on recreating the serum, only I thought that maybe gamma radiation was the key. It's been known to have healing properties. I figured that if I could get the healing properties to mutate DNA correctly then I could get it to do the exact same thing that the original serum formula would do. Just the thing is I got it wrong, it didn't work, at least not the way I wanted it to, it mutated my DNA, but with a monstrous result, no pun intended. Now whenever I get angry I turn into a big green rage monster. When I turn green and become big and muscular, I have virtually unlimited strength, and I'm completely invulnerable."

"I can attest to that." said Superman. "Except for one thing, I beat you." said Superman with a smile.

"Congratulations Superman." said Doctor Banner.

Another one of the agents walked into the conference room.

"Director, I'm sorry to interrupt, but there's something that you need to see. It's on the news and going viral on social media right now. It's serious."

They all went out into the control room where they showed on multiple TV screens. Some videos from social media taken from cell phones, while others were footage from the news.

The news reporter in the news studio spoke in a strong clear serious voice, "An hour ago there was a terrorist attack in Washington DC by an unknown, possibly alien, assailant."

The footage then showed a pale-skinned bald man with cat like yellow eyes, flat face for a nose with two slits for nostrils, and some clearly defined blood veins in the skin of his bald head, was wearing black robes, and wielding what appeared to be a thin stick of wood in his hand.

"The assailant, by some form of teleportation, materialized out of a strange sort of portal in the middle of the street, and then wielded extraordinary power, cold heartedly murdering an innocent bystander and eight police officers before flying away with some kind of ability of flight. Some sort of pyrotechnic Illusion of a skull and snake is projected in the sky over the area of the attack and has yet to fade away or disappear. The attack occurred less than 5 blocks away from the White House but fortunately the President was not attacked, nor is there any indication that the President was the intended target. If you have any information on who this person is, please notify your local authorities."

"Another one of your vampire brethren, Bella?" asked Wally West.

"Highly unlikely." said Bella. "I have seen vampires with extraordinary abilities, but nothing like that. He's something else."

"Well, clearly we have hundreds of unusual refugees from all over the Multiverse that have come here. Some which are not so friendly if not completely homicidal."

"It doesn't matter." said Superman. "It is done. I think the question is, can we fix it?"

"Cisco is in the lab right now." said Barry.

"I'm a physicist." said Dr. Banner. "And I have some knowledge with Advanced technology. Maybe I can give him a hand."

Dr. Banner was then led away to the lab where Cisco was working.

"We will need to round up all of the Multiverse refugees that are stranded here."

"That will require some subtlety." said Bella. "Just like with Dr. Banner, me, and Benjamin, when we arrived here we were scared and confused and had a natural instinct to hide our true identities and nature from the authorities. And who knows what kind of weird and unusual people and creatures some of these alternate universes will have. So some of these refugees are no doubt going to be scared which might cause them to turn hostile. Meaning that when we confront these Multiverse refugees, we're going to need some way to calm them."

"If only we had Jasper." said Benjamin.

That then gave Bella and idea.

"Hey Benjamin, do you think that vampires exist in this universe?"

"Well they seem to know what vampires are." said Benjamin. "Or at least the myths and legends of vampires that we fed to the human race to throw them off our trail. Why?"

Bella turned to their new friends.

"There are some counterpart doppelgangers of some people from our universe that I need to find." said Bella to J'onn J'onzz. "Most likely they are vampires if they exist."

"I thought you said that vampires were extremely good at hiding." said Supergirl wondering how exactly they were going to find them.

"Not unless you know exactly what to look for." said Benjamin.

"Well one of the things about Benjamin and I being vampires, we know exactly what to look for in order to identify them." said Bella.

* * *

Bella and Benjamin were searching through the computers for the Cullen family's doppelgangers.

They did an immediate Google search on 'Doctor Carlisle Cullen'. Out of the 7 billion people on Earth, the Google search turned up about 100 references to different people named Carlisle Cullen, some that were spelled differently, and some that were different similar names pronounced differently, but none of them were Doctors, and of all the ones that had photos none of them turned up. As for the others that didn't have photos their profiles didn't seem right.

They tried the whole Cullen family. All of the searches turned up the same, a number of variations of each name, but none of the references turned out what they were looking for. Of course Bella and her family regularly hacked into the government computer system and erased their identities to input their new present ones. But there was nothing. The city of Volterra still existed. Along with the tower that the Volturi would live in.

After several hours of searching on the internet they concluded that they were not going to find them.

Night had fallen. The employees of the Department of extra-normal operations we're turning in for the night. Many other people needed to sleep.

Cisco Ramon was still in the lab working on different methods of breaches how to get the Multiverse refugees back to their own universes. Since Benjamin and Bella did not need to sleep they thought they had might as well go out.

"Let me take you out." said Supergirl.

She had dispensed with her super hero suit and was now wearing normal clothes. Her hair had been tied back in a ponytail and she was wearing glasses.

"Is that really all that it takes to hide your identity?" asked Bella.

"It worked for my cousin. And it seems to work for me now."

"It just seems more logical to wear a mask when you're out fighting crime, and dispense with the glasses entirely." suggested Bella.

"Too late now. Everyone is used too Supergirl the way she is, and me with glasses."

"Why did you wear glasses before you became a super hero? There was obviously no identity concealment then, was there?"

"My adoptive father, Jeremiah Danvers, made them for me when I first came to Earth. The lenses are lead-based to suppress my x-ray vision before I could control it."

"I understand. The vampire super senses the first few moments after the transformation are very overwhelming."

"Come on. I know a place where you two actually won't even need to hide."

The exited through the main doors of the building and began down the street. Once they were out of sight the three of them decided to go for a run at vampire speed. They arrived at their destination a short while later. They went into a back alley where they went to a nondescript door.

Kara turned the doorknob and they entered. Inside they entered what appeared to be a pub complete with restaurant tables, pool tables, and a bar.

The first thing that Benjamin and Bella notice was the smell. The place smelled bad. Not any kind of wretched stink, no, Bella had gotten used to the smell of werewolf a long time ago, but it was just multiple scents that were not human but not animal either. She looked around. And Bella noticed many different people with unusual skin colors that were not human, cranial ridges of different kinds and just everything about them was alien. Not from Earth.

Kara then turn to them.

"This is a place where both humans and Aliens can hang out together and be peaceful to each other. I see no reason why vampires would have to hide here."

The bartender was a humanoid but unusual looking alien.

"Hello Kara Zor-el." said the bartender. "What can I get for you."

"Can I get a ginger ale please." said Kara

"Do you guys want anything?"

"I don't suppose I can get a glass of pig's blood?" asked Bella.

The bartender had a puzzled look for a while.

"I will see what I can do."

The bartender then went into the kitchen to make some inquiries.

The bartender came back with two glasses of cow's blood as they had no pig's blood. The fact that they served animal blood at all was attested to the fact that vampires were not the only blood-drinking aliens in the pub.

"So, there's a lot of superheroes here?" said Benjamin.

"Most of them are aliens. And some are just masked vigilantes. I've got a friend who wears a titanium suit. He calls himself Guardian.

"In Barry, Wally, and Cisco's universe, they got a lot of vigilantes. And a few time traveling Super Heroes. I went to their universe and assisted them in saving their world from a hostile invasion of the dominators."

"So, when did you get to Earth from Krypton?" asked Bella.

"15 years ago. I was only 13."

"What was it like when you got your powers?" asked Benjamin.

"Well, I was a little overwhelmed at the time, I just lost my family and my home planet. I'd been suspended animation. I was supposed to arrive at the same time my cousin did, but he arrived 24 years earlier than me. It was right there when my pod crashed and he took me to the Danvers. Best family ever.

"How about you guys?"

"I was just a normal girl and High School. Moved to Forks to be with my dad. I saw Edward. I didn't quite understand what he was at the time but I knew he wasn't normal. But that didn't bother me. I was in love. And eventually he revealed himself to me after I kind of guessed right. We had a baby. And then he granted me immortality."

"Wait a minute?" said Supergirl with confusion on her face. "Humans and vampires can have kids?"

"Male vampires can have kids with human women. The women don't usually survive."

Bella pulled out her cell phone and showed some digital photos.

"This is my daughter Renesmee."

Kara looked at the picture.

"How old is she?"

"She turned eight last month." said Bella

"For an eight-year-old girl she looks older than you."

"She matured to a fully grown adult in only seven years." said Bella. "She is half human half vampire after all. She has some human characteristics, and some vampire characteristics.

"Anyway, I was telling you about me getting my abilities. Edward can read minds, but he wasn't able to read mine, we didn't know why. Turns out my brain is surrounded by a shield that blocks telepathy. After I became a vampire I remember the minute I woke up opening my eyes to my new life. The super senses. I can hear the tiniest whisper from a mile away, I could hear every sound in the house. I could see every particle of dust in the air. Read the tiniest print from across the room. And the speed, I could leap across large rivers, and then I could run at blazing speed through the woods. The thirst took a little getting used to, but it's something that we and my family learned to do. And then strength. I could shatter boulders with my hand. I placed my hand on a boulder and just dug my fingers in, the consistency reminded me of hard cheese.

"And then three months ago when I watched Renesmee get kidnapped before my eyes and I couldn't save her, and then we were all about to be destroyed by powerful energy weapons from 9 foot robotic Androids, my shield which initially allowed me to protect other people from telepathy turned into a force field that could block energy."

The conversation went on for a while. Eventually they decided to move on. Kara said that she needed to get some sleep. Benjamin and Bella said that they would go back to the DEO where they had been given accommodations, and they would just try and pass the time.

* * *

2 Days Later,

Lord Voldemort was exhausted. One thing that his immortality did not grant him was unlimited stamina, he could still be physically fatigued, and he needed to sleep.

He had just flown across the Atlantic Ocean. He still didn't feel comfortable apperating across the ocean. He felt rather ashamed at himself at this. He was supposed to be the most powerful wizard in the world, he should make sure that he would be able to apperate across an ocean. He had arrived at Malfoy Manor, or at least what was supposed to be the location of Malfoy Manor.

There was no Mansion there. It was just a small village with an apartment complex and a small shopping area.

"What's the meaning of this?" he asked himself. "What is going on here? Where is my base of operations?"

He then wondered if it had been concealed by a spell before he had gotten there. He waved his wand and cast a spell that was supposed to neutralize concealment spells. But it had no effect.

He then walked through the village and attempted to ascertain if it was real. It was real, Malfoy Manor was gone. He cast a revealing charm that would show him any type of magic at all. There was none there, was no residual magical energy in the air. It was almost as though there weren't any Wizards anywhere or any kind of spell work at all for a very long time, if ever.

He then attempted to summon his Death Eaters. But they did not answer.

He then apperated to the Ministry of Magic. But it wasn't there. There was just an underground sewer system for the muggles. He tried Diagon Alley. But it wasn't there either, it was just a non-magical back alley for the muggles.

And this went on all day. He flew and apperated everywhere that he knew of, trying every magical place. There was nothing. There was no trace that there was any magical community at all on this world. He never liked the muggle-borns, but it was just a cultural prejudice, but having an army of muggle-borns to serve him right now would be better than nothing. Instead it seemed as though almost he was the only wizard in the world.

He paused for a moment, and he...he was the only wizard in the world...how could this be. What in the world happened?

He thought about that mysterious portal he flew through by accident which dropped him off in the middle of the American Capital City. What was that thing? Why was it there? What was its purpose?

Which in The Wizarding World, there were very few Wizards that actually considered or thought about the alternate universes Theory. That was a Muggle scientific idea. But, an inkling of an idea came to him. A thousand hypothetical 'what ifs'. Somehow everything had changed. How could this have happened?

He was going to need a source of information. And apparently there were no wizard libraries anywhere. So with a huge insult to his pride, he compromised and he went to a muggle library.

Not wanting to draw any attention to himself, he walked into the local public library after casting a Disillusionment Charm on himself so powerful that it rendered him completely invisible.

He went to what he thought would be a suitable section for mostly historical information, and he started reading.

 **Please review!**


	7. Strange Clues

Chapter 7: Strange Clues

Stargate/Twilight crossover universe

The Cullens stood outside of Skarra and Adolfina's house.

They had summoned the Espers of Esper Mansion to try and determine what had happened. Several of them were using scanning devices to scan the location of where the mysterious energy anomaly had appeared.

Tia had contacted Amun on Subspace. The transmission took a while because it was not instantaneous due to the void between galaxies. She explained to Amun what had happened, and it would take awhile to get back from his mission from his mysterious Dyson Sphere in the Pegasus Galaxy.

Alice was still rubbing her temples and straining her mind, trying to see Benjamin and Bella.

"Anything Alice?" asked Carlisle.

"Nothing." said Alice in frustration. It's as though they don't exist anymore."

"Well let us hope that is not true." said Esme with worry.

Edward was pacing back and forth, extreme anxiety going through his mind.

Renesmee and Jacob held each other. Both worried about Bella and Benjamin.

"Anything?" asked Renesmee directing her question towards the Espers.

"According to our scanners," said the Esper Master Erik Morter, "we are detecting traces of Dark-Matter radiation."

"I thought that was only theoretical." said Carlisle.

"No, it is real, just the thing is is that it doesn't often occur in nature. It's sometimes does, but 99.9999% of the time it is produced by either a machine of advanced technology that would be especially designed to generate the portal under artificially created controlled ideal conditions."

"And the remaning 0.0001% where it would occur in nature?" asked Edward.

"It would require the radioactive particals to be moving at nearly the speed of light." said Renesmee, her brain coming up with the answer almost instantly.

"So what does this mean?" asked Adolfina Anderson of SG-1. "What was the purpose of the energy anomaly? was it some trick of Anubis? Did it destroy Bella and Benjamin?"

"Highly unlikely." said Erik Morter. "I believe that the singularity was a portal to another place. Or perhaps another time."

"If Bella and Benjamin transported into the past, then they would have taken steps to prevent this future from happening." said Edward.

"Then it is more likely that they were sent somewhere where they were unable to do anything. Perhaps not immediately knowing what they could do or if they could do anything at all."

"If they were sent anywhere on Earth then they would have called us on our phones." said Jacob Black.

"Then perhaps they were sent to somewhere other than Earth." said Tia.

"Personally, I believe that this was most likely a teleportation to perhaps another Universe." said Erik Morter as he looked at the readings on his scanner.

"So the alternate universe theory is real?" said Valentine Cullen.

When all of this information was then said out loud, Renesmee then had her super smart vampire hybrid brain go into action. Begin doing all kinds of calculations within a fraction of a second and coming up with ideas and Concepts in conjunction with those calculations.

"The portal," said Renesmee, "I think based on the level of Dark-Matter radiation, in conjunction with quantum physics, I believe that it was a sort of...'breach'...through the Multiverse barrier."

Erik Morter smiled.

"Renesmee Cullen, you really are genius. It is possible that the portal, or...breach...is merely closed, but still here. I think we can use this data to construct a machine that will simply reopen the portal."

"Is that 100% safe?" asked Rosalie.

"It's our only chance at getting Bella and Benjamin back, if of course Renesmee's theory, and mine, is Right."

The Espers then teleported back to Esper Mansion to begin construction of a machine that would reopen the breach.

* * *

Earth 38 -

Department of Extra-normal Operations -

Bella and Benjamin were still searching through the computer database for their counterpart doppelgangers. They weren't able to find anything. None of the Cullens or the Hales.

They were both taking a break not sure what to do now. They would go back on the computers and continue their search after a fresh perspective.

They were also hoping that Cisco Ramon would find a way to get them back to their own universe. And then speak of the devil, Cisco and Dr. Banner walked in.

"Hey guys," said Cisco, "I've come up with something. Or, well, Doctor Banner and I managed to come up with it together. This guy is smart." said Cisco as he pointed his thumb at Doctor Banner with a smile.

"Well, anyway we did a comparison on all of the differences between our universes." said Dr. Banner. "What we were able to identify was one tiny particular thing that is actually rather obvious. Reducing the universe to its basic components."

"Subatomic particles?" said Benjamin.

"Correct." said Dr. Banner. "While everything in each universe is relatively the same, there are minute variations within the structure of the subatomic particles of each Universe's subatomic structure, it's sort of an alternate reality fingerprint in a sense."

"So, Dr. Banner came up with that, and I came up with these." said Cisco.

He then held up some high-tech looking armbands.

"Simply place these armbands on your arms."

Dr. Banner himself was wearing one of the armbands. They then placed one on both Bella and Benjamin's arms.

"Now, the armband will scan the subatomic structure of your bodies, and then, my speciality, these devices are also 'breach generators'. Not big breaches, just tiny little ones."

He then pointed to a small box on each of the armbands.

"With inside each of these little box like Chambers, is a tiny little breach just one centimeter in diameter. It's the entrance. It will connect to another Universe only for one second; every second it will switch to another Universe scanning and comparing the subatomic structure of that Universe to your own subatomic structure and when it finds a match it will stop there and I'll need to examine the data, and then I will be able to open the breach there and send you home."

"Great." said Bella. "How long will it take?"

"Impossible to say. It could take as little as 5 minutes, to as much as a month."

"Well, it's better than nothing."

"And in our universe no doubt Amun will attempt to create his own breach machine and track me here." said Benjamin. "Amun will follow me to the end of the Multiverse, you can be reassured on that. I'm Amun's prize. Is great find of vampire Talent."

"So," said Cisco, "all we need to do is track down all the Multiverse refugees and use these devices to send them home, eventually."

* * *

They resumed their search on their computers, or at least Benjamin did, while Bella continued standing staring at the wall to just think.

Then she turned to Benjamin with an idea. "Hey Benjamin, we've only been looking for our own families doppelgangers?"

"Yeah." he said.

"Maybe we should expand our search to less relevant people."

"Like who?" asked Benjamin.

Bella thought for a second, "My father." said Bella.

Then Benjamin did a Google search on Bella's father, Charlie Swan.

And there was Charlie right there on the Google search.

"Chief Charles Swan of the Town of Forks Police Department. Divorced from Renee Swan, now remarried to Phil Dwyer. Charlie and Renee Swan have one son, a Beaufort Swan, who is now deceased."

"Beaufort Swan?" said Bella with confusion.

"Charles Swan is currently remarried to a,"

"Sue Clearwater." said Bella anticipating the answer.

"No." said Benjamin. "A Bonnie Swan, from the Quileute Indian Reservation, maiden name, Black."

"I don't know of a Bonnie Black." said Bella. "And I know everyone on the reservation."

"According to this she is a tribal Elder of the reservation."

"Is she the mother of Jacob Black?" asked Bella rhetorically.

"No," said Benjamin, "Bonnie Black has two sons, Adam and Aaron, and one daughter, Julie."

"This is weird." said Bella noticing some unusual similarities but yet almost the complete opposite, but she couldn't quite put your finger on it. "And what about this, 'Beaufort Swan'?"

"Interestingly, Beaufort Swan has the same birthday as you Bella. September 13th 1987."

"And you said that he was dead?"

"According to the certificate of death."

"When?"

Benjamin then reads out the date of the certificate of death.

"March 29th 2005."

"Hang on." said Bella.

Bella furrowed her eyebrow in concentration and then scrunched up her face as though straining her brain. Bella began to sift through her human memories but they were a little fuzzy with her vampire mind.

"March 29th?... 2005?...that...was the day...that James attacked me in the ballet studio in Phoenix." said Bella with a combination of both confusion and disbelief. "What was the cause of death."

Benjamin reading the certificate says "accidental car crash. Body burned beyond recognition or identification. The only evidence that it was Beaufort Swan, was slightly burned but recognizable ID and driver's license in his wallet that managed to survive partially intact.

"Certificate of death written out by a Doctor...Carine Cullen?" Benjamin finished with confusion.

"Carine Cullen?" said Bella even more confused. "A woman?"

"Apparently." said Benjamin.

"Where is she now?"

"According to this," said Benjamin as he typed at the keyboard, "she doesn't exist. The only evidence of her is her name on the death certificate."

As Bella tried to process all of this she thought that it was just too coincidental. Too much of it was the same, while it was almost the exact...opposite?

"Wait?" said Bella in thought. "What do all of you guys know about alternate reality doppelgangers?"

"Not sure." said Winn. "Just that there's an infinite number of alternate realities with a near-infinite number of every possible variation of scenario that you can think of, so naturally in many alternate realities you will find doppelgangers of yourself or other people."

"I have met multiple versions from alternate universes of Doctor Harrison Wells." said Barry Allen. "Each one was crazy in his own way."

"And that's exactly what we've been doing here, we've been looking for the doppelgangers of the vampire family called The Cullen Clan, just the thing is...now, this is just an inkling that came to my mind for an idea...but...I was just thinking if there was any reason why a, 'doppelganger', in a different universe would be of the...opposite sex?"

Everyone there frowned in confusion at her words.

"I mean think about it." said Bella elaborating. "Is it possible that this, 'Beaufort Swan', a boy, is my doppelganger? This Beaufort Swan was born on my birthday from my parents doppelgangers. He died on the day that I should have died had Edward not been able to save me. I'm starting to wonder. What if this Beaufort Swan did not die, what if he was attacked by James that day just like I was, and only rather than him be saved, he was merely turned into a vampire and then this Carine Cullen merely said that he died.

"I know exactly what my family would have done that day. Had Edward not been able to suck the venom out of me he would have either offered me life, or death. I would have chosen life and he would have let the venom spread. I would have became a vampire that day and they would have faked my death."

Everyone there then frowned in confusion and thought but they also raise their eyebrows in interest not immediately dismissing the idea.

"You know what," said Benjamin, "it does make sense. That some doppelgangers would be of the opposite sex."

"How so?" asked Bella eager to get more information on her own idea.

"Well, as some things are the same in these alternate realities, let's say everything right up to the day that you were conceived was the same...more or less. Imagine that your mother and father are having sex."

"I try not to!" said Bella in disgust.

"Sorry." said Benjamin. "Wrong wording. But none the less, according to the theory of quantum physics and relativity in the grounds of 'causality' for someone to be born, in order for a specific person to be born it would require the exact egg and the exact sperm at the exact right time. Now, in the case of this 'Beaufort Swan' being your doppelganger in this universe Bella, clearly it was the right time, with the right egg, but not the right sperm. You see there are two different kinds of sperm, sperm that contain the X chromosome and sperm that contain the Y chromosome. In our universe when you were conceived your egg was fertilized by a sperm with the X chromosome. In this universe, it was the same egg at the right time just it was fertilized by a sperm with the Y chromosome. And that would be the difference between our two universes for doppelgangers."

"But obviously not everyone's doppelgangers are different genders." said Bella."

"Of course, there are an infinite number of variations. But none-the-less this is what it is."

Bella thought for a moment hoping to get some more information.

"Benjamin, do a search on Edward Mason, Edward's biological father."

After a quick search of very old records he found it.

"I found it Bella." said Benjamin. "Edward Mason, born the only heir to a wealthy high status Class family in 1876, died of the Spanish influenza 1918. Married to Elizabeth Mason, born 1877 and died of the Spanish influenza 1918. But no son, Edward Mason Jr., both had a daughter though named Edythe Mason."

"Edythe Mason?" said Bella with confusion.

"Born 1901 and died of the Spanish influenza at age 17 in 1918...and guess what?" said Benjamin as he then smiled while reading more information. "Certificate of death was written up by none other than a Doctor Carine Cullen."

"Okay," said Bella putting two and two together, "if they have a Jasper Hale, or Jasper Hale's reversed gender doppelganger, we need his ability to calm the Multiverse refugees when we approach each one. We need to find them. Any information on a Dr. Carine Cullen currently operating at a hospital somewhere perhaps?"

Benjamin tapped a few more keys and information came up.

"Yes, there is currently a Dr. Carine Cullen working at a hospital in, Central City, Oregon. Never heard of that City. It probably doesn't exist in our universe."

"Central City?" said Barry Allen. "That's where me and my team operate in our universe."

"Let's check it out." said Bella.

* * *

Cisco opened a breach to teleport them directly to Central City.

"Home sweet home." said Wally West.

Though there were certain factors of the city that were a little different of course. One of which being that none of them had any doppelgangers in that universe, and that there was no Particle Accelerator.

Their first stop was the hospital that Carine Cullen worked at.

Bella and Benjamin stopped at the entrance and inhaled deeply.

"Yep." said Bella. "There was a vampire here. They've come and gone within the last few days. The most recent scent was refreshed about three hours ago."

None of them were dressed in their superhero suits. They wanted to keep a low profile. They were all wearing just normal clothes.

They walked into the main lobby of the hospital and went straight to the visitor's desk.

"Can I help you?" said the woman behind the desk.

"I'm looking for a Dr. Carine Cullen." said Bella.

She typed at her keyboard for few seconds.

"I'm sorry she went home a few hours ago."

"It's okay. Thanks."

They left the hospital and they began following the scent back to its source.

After a while they were led to a forested area just outside of the city. They eventually followed it to a drive that let off into nowhere.

"Hey guys," said Bella, "I think that maybe me and Benjamin should go in alone. A coven of vampires, even mine, can get very agitated and uncomfortable with a band of aliens and metahumans strolling up to their house. Maybe you guys should wait here and we will warm them up to your guys's arrival."

"If you think that is best Bella." said J'onn J'onzz.

"Let's go Benjamin." And they ran down the drive at vampire speed.

 **Please review!**


	8. Reversed Gender Doppelgangers

Chapter 8: Reversed Gender Doppelgangers

 **Earth 38**

When Bella and Benjamin got to the end of the road that went on for a few miles, they came to a beautiful modern looking very large three-story house.

Bella was familiar with this. This was the kind of houses that her Cullens usually lived in.

"If they possess the same powers as my family, then they already know that we are here." said Bella.

They walked up to the door, but before they could knock the door was opened by a blonde woman. She was a vampire with yellow eyes.

"Can I help you." said the woman in a polite voice.

"We're not sure about that yet." said Bella. "Are you Doctor Carine Cullen?"

"I am." she acknowledged in an affirmative.

She was then joined by a few others behind her. No one that Bella recognized.

"Best not beat around the bush." said Bella. "I am Isabella Marie Swan...Cullen, of the Cullen Clan."

She then raised her wrist to show a thick wide silver bracelet with the symbol crest of the Cullen coven imprinted into it, an identification adornment that all of the women in the Cullen House wear that wouldn't mean anything to the humans.

"Wait a minute." said one of the women who was as big as Agatha Trunchbull. "We know who you are. You're the one who fought Supergirl the other day."

"How did you know about that?" asked Bella.

She then pulled out her smartphone and touched the screen and then showed it to Bella. It then showed a YouTube video that had gone viral of a sparkling skin girl with unusual speed and strength fighting Toe to Toe with the Woman Of Steel. Clearly it had been video recorded from someone's phone that was standing in the street that day.

The rest of the family then came out. All of the men were tall. While the girls heights varied.

The tall and broad-shouldered girl stepped forward.

"I have always wanted to fight a Kryptonian." she said with an enthusiastic smile. "I am so jealous. The name is Eleanor."

She shook Bella's hand.

A shorter blonde girl then stepped forward.

"You exposed the vampire community on a viral video!" she said in a tone of both worried and concerned. "We have reason to believe that the Volturi might be on their way!"

"That's why we are here. Not for the Volturi, but the fact that we are here at all." said Bella.

She then introduced Benjamin.

"This is my friend Benjamin of the Egyptian coven."

"Egyptian?" said Carine. "I was unaware that Amun had a son. And a son named Benjamin for that matter. I know that he has a daughter named Benjamina."

"I think it might be prudent to that we just jump straight to the bottom line." Benjamin said to Bella.

But before he could go on a shorter girl with reddish brown hair cut him off,

"Carine, they are from Another Universe. A dimensional portal brought them here from an alternate reality."

Bella, putting two and two together, had a guess on who she was.

"And you must be Edythe?" said Bella.

Edythe was taken aback as she looked at Bella and squinted in confusion and interest before saying, "How did you know that?"

"I did a computer search on your biological father Edward Mason, and his wife Elizabeth, and that you were born to them and then died of the Spanish influenza 1918. And I am guessing that you possess the ability to read people's minds, but you can't read mine."

"Yes. I can't read yours." said Edythe.

Benjamin then thought of all of the information that they had found on the internet as well as everything that had happened to them up to that point.

"Carine," said Edythe, "perhaps we should bring them inside, and maybe we shouldn't leave their friends waiting."

"What friends?" asked the taller blonde boy.

"They brought with them Supergirl, the Martian Manhunter, and the Flash, and his friends."

"I don't like this." said the blonde girl. "This might not be wise."

"Jessamine, I think that we should be hospitable." said Carine. "And these people have secrets of their own to protect; they can hardly expose us if they wanted to."

And then turning back to Bella, "Signal your friends."

Bella then touched her finger to an earpiece that she was wearing.

"Kara, J'onn, Barry, Wally, Cisco, come on over."

The speedsters, and the two aliens, sped over at super speed while Cisco teleported to the front porch through a breach.

"Let us come inside and pull up a chair." said Carine.

They stepped into the main dining room where they then sat at the large kitchen table surrounded by chairs. Some of them chose to continue standing.

"Kara Zor-el of Krypton." said Carine in polite acceptance. "And J'onn J'onzz, last son of Mars."

"You know who we are?" asked Kara.

"We have known both of your true identities for quite some time now." said Carine. "We keep tabs on many important characters around the world. And J'onn J'onzz, you may assume your true form. One of the things about being a vampire in this house is that you don't need to hide here."

J'onn then transformed into the green skinned alien that he was.

"So," said Carine's husband Ernest. "You are from another Universe."

"Yes." said Cisco. "You see, in the parallel reality that we refer to as Earth 1, our Earth, I was conducting an experiment with my powers to try and explore the various alternate realities. But something went wrong and then it caused the breach that I created to go unstable and then created multiple breaches throughout several hundred alternate realities, all of them being the entrance points. And the exit point jumped from my universe to this universe, so basically everyone from the alternate universes is stuck here unless they let me send them back."

"And we are here. I assume that one of you possesses the ability to both feel and manipulate other people's emotions? said Bella.

"That's me." said Jessamine.

"Well, we need your help. We need you to come with us while we track down one at a time the Multiverse refugees, where when we approached each one you will be able to calm them. So far when several of us had encountered resistance when we first arrived here we became hostile."

"And nearly exposed the vampire community." said the tall blond boy.

"Now now Royal," said Carine, "they were dropped into the middle of a public place in broad daylight. I'm sure that had any of it been their fault they would have known better than to allow themselves to have been seen in direct sunlight."

"Wait a minute." said one boy with reddish brown hair. "Isabella? You said that your of the Cullen Clan, but your maiden name was Swan?"

"I assume that you are Beaufort?" said Bella.

"Just Beau." said Beaufort. "Isabella."

"Just Bella." said Bella with a smile. "And 'yes' in answer to your question."

"Who are your parents in your Universe?" asked Beau with a tone of anticipation.

"Charlie and Renee Swan." said Bella with a smile. "I was born on September 13th 1987."

"So...I don't have a doppelganger in your Universe?" asked Beau.

"It took me a little while to figure that out and then understand the concept of it." said Bella with a smile. "In alternate universes some things are the same. In the case of our parents conceiving a child, that was the same right up until the point of conception. In order for a specific person to be born it needs to be the exact sperm with the exact egg at just the right time. For you and I we both had the same egg at the exact right time, but for me our egg was fertilized by a sperm of the X chromosome. While you're egg was fertilized by sperm of the Y chromosome...I, Beau, am your doppelganger. Just of reversed gender."

Every one of the Cullen family looked at her with surprise.

"And the same goes for the rest of you." said Bella. "In my universe I am married to Edward Mason...Jr., now Edward Cullen. I moved to the town of Forks from Phoenix, Arizona on January 19th 2005. The next day I met Edward Cullen and I was his 'singer'. My blood called him so strongly he could barely resist and then he disappeared for a week to go to Alaska. When he came home he was freshly fed and full of animal blood where he then start a conversation with me. He possesses the ability to read people's minds but he can't read mine.

"The next day I came to school but the roads were icy when I got out of the car. I was almost hit by a van where he jumped in front and stopped it. I gradually pieced everything together until I figured out that he was a vampire. We fell in love. And then I was hunted by a hunter named,"

"Joss?" interrupted Edythe in anticipation.

"No." said Bella in correction of the inaccuracy. "James. And he bit me at the ballet studio in Phoenix."

"Where you then became a vampire." said Beau anticipating the next part of the story.

"No, Edward put his mouth to the wound and sucked the venom out until my blood was clean and I stayed human...for at least another 17 months."

Everyone in the Cullen family looked at each other with confusion at that story.

"That's not what happened here." said boy with brown hair and average build.

"I'm sorry, you are?" asked Bella.

"Archie."

Bella pause for a moment to think.

"And you possess the ability to see the future?"

"Yes." said Archie.

"In my universe you are girl named Alice. My sister-in-law and best friend. Though interestingly, Alice never warned us about the breach that pulled us into this universe."

"You know, ever since the event of the breaches two days ago, I have been having difficulty seeing the future." said Archie with confusion in his voice. "I just barely saw you two walking up to the house. And I can't see you Cisco at all."

"In my universe, there are certain things that Alice can't see. It's possible that perhaps these breaches can't be seen by your future visions."

"Fascinating." said Beau. "But I am more interested in what happened to you after you were bitten by this James person. What happened to me 9 years ago, is Edythe tried to suck the venom out of the bite wound, but Archie anticipated that I would die of blood loss before all of the Venom could get out. Apparently the Venom had spread too far. They gave me the choice of either death or immortality. I said that all I wanted was to be with Edythe." he took her hand and smiled. "And we've been together ever since."

"Well," said Bella, "I was taken to the hospital where Carlisle performed emergency surgery on me. I rested for weeks. Edward then took me to prom. We spent a beautiful summer together. But then just after semester started it was on September 13th my 18th birthday. The family held a birthday party for me at the Cullen House, where I got a paper cut. Jasper tried to kill me. Edward said that that was the final straw and he then broke up with me. Tried to take himself out of the equation. That was the hardest part of my life."

She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts.

"Sorry, the human memories are a little fuzzy." said Bella. "I was in a funk for 4 months. When I then I found that if I thought I was in danger that Edward where to appear in my mind and I would have hallucinations of him. I wanted the hallucination so badly that I sought out danger. I got my hands on two broken down motorcycles and went to the Quileute Indian reservation to have Jacob Black fix them up for me."

"I'm sorry," said Beau, "did you say Black?"

"Yeah. He's my best friend."

"In this universe I don't know of a Jacob Black." said Beau with confusion. "I do know of a Bonnie Black and her daughter Julie."

"More alternate universe gender reversal." said Barry Allen.

"Anyway, long story short we went to ride the motorcycles. They're mysterious killings in the woods with sightings of giant bear. Then Jacob Black went missing one day. Won't he didn't exactly go missing but he stopped calling me and stop seeing me. Anytime I tried to call him or see him he was mysteriously unavailable to even be seen at all. Then one day I ran into Laurent. A vampire that used to be part of jeans is coven. He was going to kill me, but then out of the woods came a pack of five of the largest wolves that I've ever seen in my life. I thought they were going to kill me, but instead they went after lorant. Turns out that my friend Jacob Black was a werewolf. I figured it out and confronted him with it, and then everything seem to be better again.

"Turns out Victoria was trying to catch me, but she had to contend with a pack of wolves.

"I met the Volturi and I promised that I would become one of them.

"Edward and I got back together the Cullen family came back to Forks. Victoria created a newborn Army in Seattle and we join forces with the quileute werewolves and with our combined strength managed to take down the newborn Army without taking any casualties.

"Edward proposed. We got married. I got pregnant with our daughter. And then Jacob Black imprinted on her."

"Wait a minute." said Royal. "I don't understand. How did you get pregnant with a daughter?"

"In my universe we've found out that male vampires can impregnate human women with half human half vampire babies." said Bella. "They grow to full maturity inside the womb in only 30 days where they are then born. They eat their way out of the womb and results in the death of the mother. When I gave birth they performed a cesarean section though I was so badly wounded from giving birth that very nearly died. In fact my heart stopped for several minutes. Edward took a syringe full of his Venom and injected it straight into my heart. It saved me."

"But this baby? It too continued to grow after it was born?" asked Royal.

"Yes. Vampire hybrids are fully grown adults in only seven years. In fact I got pictures."

Bella then pulled out her phone and touched the screen where it showed pictures of Renesmee during her first week. She kept swiping the screen sideways which showed different stages of her growth.

"She is a member of our coven." said Bella proudly. Born into it. The first and only one born into it. And now Jacob Black who is a werewolf is her fiance."

"Why would you allow one of the Quileute werewolves to get involved in such a relationship."

"She just said," said Edythe, "the imprinting compulsion. When I read the minds of the wolves I felt the imprinting compulsion. If a wolf is imprinted on Renesmee Cullen, then there is no other choice for either the imprinted wolf or the object of his imprinting."

"And he has saved her life on several occasions." said Bella. "Though she has saved his life on even more." She chuckled at the last sentence.

"She is one of the strongest and fastest vampires that I've ever met. And one of the most powerful. She has the ability to transfer her own thoughts and memories into other people's minds."

"Fascinating." Said Carine with a look of curious interest on her face. "I never imagined that a human could give birth to a half vampire child. Most human women would never survive the physical seduction. That is if the vampire could resist feeding first. Plus, genetically humans and vampires are two different. The sperm and the Egg would not be compatible. So, now I guess it is."

"That was one of the concerns with me and Edward, but Edward was very gentle and very controlled, at the same time there had never Been a couple Like Us in all of human and vampire history."

They then exchanged their stories back and forth. They told Bella and Benjamin everything about their lives and where they came from. Bella exchanged the stories of every member of her family. They were surprised on how similar they were, of course there were a few variations. Mostly the variations will because the opposite gender.

"5 years ago we added a new member to our coven." Said Bella. "His name is Valentine."

"And I guess he would be my opposite." said another member of the Cullen family who is standing there. "My name is Valerie. I too was beaten and robbed 5 years ago and Carine saved me."

They then turned to their alien and metahuman guests.

"I would just like to say that it is an honor to have all of you here in our presence." said Carine's husband Ernest.

"Well, being the fastest man alive isn't something I usually try and brag about." said Barry Allen.

"We only vaguely know you. Little over a year ago we saw you on TV when you were fighting Silver Banshee and Livewire."

"Yeah, in our universe I was trying to fight another Speedster by making myself faster. But the device that I used to make myself faster kind of broke The Multiverse barrier and sent me here."

"Anyway," said Bella, "the reason that we're here is that we need Jessamine in order to calm the Multiverse refugees whenever we find them."

"What exactly is your plan on finding them?" asked Archie.

"I might be able to track some of them with my vibe powers." said Cisco. "Other than that I think I might be able to find a way to track additional ones. I know it might take years to track them all down, if that, and we can actually find all of them. And then have them wear my interdimensional breach armbands for long enough to find where they're home universes is and then I can send them back."

"We have sought you out because this is a start." said Bella. "And if I know my own family and my universe, they would be willing to help."

"I think that we should help." said Earnest. "It is the noble thing to do."

"I too am in agreement." said Carine.

"Clearly this is very important and my gift is needed." said Jessamine.

"I'm in." said Eleanor.

Royal sighed in exasperation, "We are always getting ourselves involved in other people's business."

Just then Edith squinted as she looked at the wall with interest, "We got company. One person. Approaching the house. Non-hostile."

Then they all heard the voice coming from outside.

"Um, hello!" said the person approaching the house. It appeared to be a tall Caucasian man of about 20 years old.

"I don't mean to intrude." But I'm looking for dr. Carine Cullen.

"I guess it's for me." said Carine.

Carine stepped out the front door but Bella was interested in another anomaly. She could hear the man's heartbeat significantly faster than that of a normal human being.

Bella then ran out and stepped in front of Kareem in Vampire speed.

"I am Dr. Carine Cullen." said Carine from behind Bella.

But Bella stepped a little bit closer to the man where she looked him in the face and he bore a remarkable resemblance to Edward.

She heard his heartbeat felt the heat coming off of his body and when she got close enough she smelled his scent.

"You are a vampire hybrid." said Bella with a tone of both surprise and awe.

The man was taking aback. He had clearly not expected such an open response like this.

"I will not deny it." said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Bella.

They were within arm's reach of each other now. The man stretched out his hand and placed the tip of his finger to Bella's forehead.

Like a thousand times over the years from Renesmee's touch, Bella felt a flood of memories telepathically being put into her brain.

"My name is EJ Cullen. I'm a refugee From Another Universe." Bella felt telepathically inside her head.

 **Please review!**


	9. Mother, Son, and Shields

Chapter 9: Mother, Son, and Shields

 **Earth 38**

The Cullen House

Bella stood as the vampire hybrid held his finger to her forehead and told her who he was and why he was there.

He explained that he had gotten into a fight with a mutant of extraordinary strength and the ability to turn his skin to metal. When all of a sudden a breach opened up just a few feet away from them and it's gravity well pulled them both in. And then after they arrived they got separated.

It didn't take him long to realize that everything was wrong, at least by the causality of events in his universe. And then attempted to track down his family's doppelgangers only to realize that some of them reversed gender.

He then took his finger off of Bella's forehead.

He then walked over to Carine Cullen and touched his finger to her forehead and told her everything. Carine gasped in surprise at the sensation of the flood of memories.

"Extraordinary!" said Carine in astonishment.

Everyone else then came out of the house and crowded in behind Corrine.

"Benjamin." said EJ in recognition. "And Aunt Jessamine and Uncle Archie."

He then looked around at the others.

"I don't know the rest of you?" he said with confusion.

"He's a Multiverse Refugee." said Bella.

"And who might you be." asked EJ.

"My name is Isabella Swan Cullen."

It was then EJ who looked at her with awe and astonishment.

"Then, you are my mother?" said EJ, but it appeared to be only half a question.

"Well, it seemed like you didn't seem to recognize me. Do I have a different facial appearance in your Universe?" asked Bella.

"In my universe, my mother, your doppelganger, is dead." said EJ with the tone of great sadness in his voice. "She died giving birth to me 8 years ago."

"I became a vampire 8 years ago when I gave birth." said Bella. "I survived."

"You gave birth to my doppelganger?" asked EJ with curiosity.

"In a sense." said Bella. "I gave birth to a girl."

"I am glad that you survived." said EJ with a combination of both pride end sadness.

"What happened on the day that you were born?" asked Bella.

"Let me show you." said EJ.

Just like Renesmee, he this time, rather than just a finger on the forehead, placed the entire palm of his hand on her cheek and turned on his telepathy.

He remembered being in the womb, hearing Edward and Bella's voices through the skin of the amniotic sack. Understanding that his movements were hurting her so he tried not to move. The placenta detaching. Edward ripping open the amniotic sack with his teeth, and seeing the light of the outside world for the first time.

"Edward-Jacob." said Edward, referring to the pre-selected baby name that Bella had come up with had the baby been a boy.

Then seeing his mother Bella for the first time. Her face was pale and waxy covered in sweat and blood but he knew her and when Edward held him close the instinct caused him to bite. She tasted good. His venom immediately started to spread, but she was too far gone because her heart then stopped. He remembered his father then handed him off to Aunt Rosalie.

Aunt Rosalie quickly washed him and wrapped him up and then fed him from a bottle. It was then that he made eye contact with Jacob Black. In an instant Jacob Black then phased into the giant red brown wolf and attacked, but aunt Rosalie quickly moved out of the way at vampire speed, screamed for help, and ran where Jacob Black was then intercepted by Uncle Emmett, Uncle Archie, and Aunt Jessamine. At vampire speed Aunt Rosalie set little EJ down and quickly ran to join Emmett, Archie and Jessamine and together the 4 vampires killed the giant red brown wolf. Uncle Archie had lost his head, but they quickly reattached it and then said that they needed to leave immediately.

Aunt Rosalie quickly picked little EJ back up in her arms and when they checked on Edward he was still performing CPR. He had injected a massive dose of vampire Venom directly into Bella's heart. But no matter how hard he tried he could not get her heart beating again.

He tried, and he tried, and he tried, never giving up, it was then that Carlisle and Esme got back.

Eventually they convinced Edward to stop and that there was no saving Bella.

Edward then cried without tears. His face had a look of hopelessness and despair.

And then he looked at little EJ, and knowing that he was a part of Bella, he decided to not commit suicide.

They then left. Took everything that they could and they got out of the state of Washington. They left a message with Seth Clearwater, and apologized for killing Jacob Black, and that it was in fact provoked self-defense.

Aunt Rosalie became little EJ's Mother. Spoiled him and indulged him. He learned to talk in only a week. Realized on his first day that he was telepathic with a touch. And he learned to walk within a month.

All of the Cullen's friends eventually found out about him and was quite taken with him.

EJ removed his hand from Bella's forehead.

"Oh my God!" said Bella with both awe and sadness. "I am so sorry for the death of your mother. It's almost like I was watching my own death."

EJ then walked over to Carine and placed his hand on her face. For the next few minutes he went around to everyone and did this showing them all everything.

"Well," said Cisco, "fortunately we have a plan to send you home."

EJ responded by scrutinizing Cisco with a curious look. And then he looked at Wally and Barry.

"You guys are mutants." said EJ in half a question half a statement of fact.

"Mutant?" said Barry Allen in confusion. "What is a mutant?"

EJ was taken aback that they were in ignorance of the term.

"A human with DNA so evolved that it grants them unusual abilities far more and beyond that have a normal human being." EJ explained.

There was then a look of dawning comprehension on their faces.

"You mean metahuman." corrected Cisco

"Metahuman?" said EJ. "Is that what you guys call yourselves?"

"Well, in our universe we humans with extraordinary abilities are called metahumans." said Cisco.

"Well, in my universe a large percentile of the human race is undergoing an exponential acceleration of human evolution." said EJ. "Humans that are extremely more evolved DNA with extraordinary abilities is by a scientific term a 'genetic mutation', so we call them 'mutants'."

"Potato, 'pitawto'." said Wally West, giving the variation pronunciation of the two words.

EJ then looked at the green skinned alien face of J'onn J'onzz.

"You are Martian." said EJ matter-of-factly.

"You know of my species?" asked J'onn J'onzz.

"On my world Earth is home to dozens of Martian refugees after they were very nearly wiped to near extinction by their cousin species the 'White Martians'."

He then looked at Kara.

He then had a look of confusion on his face. He leaned in close and inhaled deeply at her neck.

"I'm sorry." said EJ in confusion. "I don't know what your species is."

"Kryptonian." said Kara.

"Kryptonian?" said EJ with a combination of both confusion and interest. "I have never heard of that species."

"Either they are living on your world in secret, or none have come to your world." said J'onn J'onzz.

"Cisco, do you have the armband?" said Wally West.

Cisco then reached into the bag that was strapped around his neck and shoulder, and he pulled out techno armband and presented it to EJ.

"This device will scan your molecular structure as well as scan the molecular structure of different breaches that it will generate inside the tiny chamber, and when it finds a match it will store the data. And then I can open a breach that will send you home." explained Cisco.

EJ put on the armband and the armband began doing its work. Now it was just a matter of time.

"What exactly is it that you guys do?" asked EJ.

"What do you mean?" asked Wally.

"Your powers?" asked EJ.

"Well, Cisco is a teleporter, a clairvoyant, and an energy caster." said Barry. "And me and Wally are speedsters."

"May I have a demonstration?" asked EJ in curiosity.

Cisco fired a stream of vibe energy from his hands where he then opened a breach and jumped through it, where he then came out 20 meters away from a different angle and fired a stream of vibe energy at EJ. It hit EJ and he was knocked backwards onto the ground. The stream of vibe energy was only on low power so it didn't hurt him.

"Impressive." said EJ.

"And now," said Barry, "how fast are you?"

"I am the fastest vampire in the world, in my universe." said EJ proudly. "I can reach a top speed of 149 miles an hour."

Wally and Barry then looked at each other with smiles of sadistic gloating.

"Okay, I challenge you to a race, one lap around the city and then back here."

"You're on." said EJ with confidence.

With a flashing streak of yellow lightning Barry than had changed into his flash superhero outfit.

"Oh, you are a masked vigilante." said EJ.

"I like to think of myself more as a hero." said Barry. "Call me, The Flash."

They both readied and poised to run.

"On your mark, get set, go." said Cisco.

EJ immediately started running at vampire speed.

Barry on the other hand decided not to run and just pace back and forth slowly for a little while.

"Barry aren't you going to run?" asked Benjamin.

"No, I've got time." said Barry with an evil smile as he casually looked at his watch. "Edythe?"

"He's on course." said Edythe staring into empty space. "He's not cheating."

Barry waited for a few minutes until he been decided enough time had passed.

"I just wanted to even the odds for both of us to cross the finish line at the same time." said Barry.

He then ran at Mach 2, breaking the sound barrier, leaving trails of yellow lightning being left behind.

Long before EJ crossed the finish line at the Cullen House Barry had lapped him and crossed the finish line first.

"Well, that most certainly was impressive." said EJ. "How in the world do you run that fast?"

"Me and Wally's Powers have an interdimensional connection to the 'Speed Force'." said Barry.

"Speed force?" said EJ with curiosity.

EJ's super smart brain then began doing all kinds of mathematical and scientific calculations as he thought of the Speed Force and Barry and Wally's powers.

"Another dimension outside of our normal time and space that would contain ultra-powerful non-corporeal entities that would govern the power of all speedsters." said EJ in a very scientific and technical kind of voice.

"Well you figured that out fast." said Wally.

"My daughter Renesmee is the exact same way." said Bella proudly.

* * *

Voldemort held the tip of his phoenix feather wand to the computer monitor at the public library. A highly adaptable and sophisticated spell of his own design that allowed him to absorb into his brain large quantities of digital information. He could not assimilate the entire internet in a short time, no, but he could simply gather small quantities of basic necessary information many times faster than reading.

He read all kinds of information about basic histories of the world, many which seemed completely inconsistent with what he thought he knew. And then some information just seems so far-fetched and out of the ordinary. Such as the appearance of aliens on the planet and how they became public knowledge to everyone. Many major cities having the crime rate controlled by masked Vigilantes and even superheroes.

He read information about The Man Of Steel in the city of Metropolis. And in more recent years, his cousin, The Girl Of Steel.

After searching through some more information about the world he then determined that this was in fact not his world. Somehow he had slipped into an alternate reality and he was fully familiar with the theory.

And now the question was, how to get back?

But one thing that he realized so far was that there seem to be no magical community of witches and wizards in this world.

He went outside to reflect on his current situation.

He was born with unfortunate circumstances. A family that didn't want him, a filthy muggle father, and a which of a mother of a pure blood family who apparently died giving birth. He then found out that his family, the Gaunts, had no money. And all that they owned was a shack. Slytherin's locket, and the Peverell Ring.

He was raised in a cheap, dingy orphanage, and then had to go to Hogwarts for second-hand robes and school supplies through the Hogwarts special fund for poor students, though it had been a huge weight off the shoulders for his life when he learned that he was a wizard from Albus Dumbledore. And then showed up at Hogwarts with second-hand robes. Graduated at the top of this class though he had never had the opportunity to open the Chamber of Secrets again.

Became obsessed with his own mortality. And sought the key to immortality. By creating horcruxes could keep his body bound to the Earth so that he could not die.

And then to find out that Harry Potter would be the one with the power to destroy him, unless he, Lord Voldemort, destroyed Harry Potter first. But he couldn't kill Harry Potter. Repeated attempts to kill Harry Potter had failed. He then found out about the twin cores from the wandmaker. And then found that simply using a different one didn't work. So he known he needed the Elder Wand. He had sought the Elder Wand for months and now he was here in this alternate universe with no way back. No Death Eaters. No servants to do his bidding. No way to kill Harry Potter.

Well, his faithful Death Eaters do have Harry Potter in custody, if he can somehow find a way back to his Earth, then he will have a chance to prove his Superior power over Harry Potter. But until then he was in a state of reflection.

* * *

At the Cullen House they had been going over some friendly association with each other.

Then Beau approached Bella.

"Hey Bella, I'm curious." said Beau. "On the video of you fighting Supergirl you showed an extraordinary display of power. What exactly was that shield that you used that blocked Supergirl's heat vision?"

"It apparently is a branch of our Shield." said Bella.

"What do you mean?" asked Beau in confusion. "Our Shield?"

"Well for surely you know that you and I are Shields."

"Shields?" asked Beau.

"You are immune to Edythe's telepathy are you not?" asked Bella.

"Yes." said Beau.

"Well the thing that blocks telepathy is our Shield. Our telepathic Shield."

"Yes, I knew that I was a shield, but I didn't know that I could block Supergirl's heat vision with it."

"Well, as I said it is a branch of our power. Am I to assume that you have had no need to develop your powers over the past 9 years?"

"Develop my Powers?"

"You know you can project your shield out from your body?" said Bella in a voice of stating the obvious to a naive person.

"I can?" asked Beau in confusion.

"Here, I'll show you."

Bella then extended her shield around Benjamin.

Bella turned to Edythe.

"Edythe, tell me what Benjamin is thinking?"

Edythe then looked at Benjamin and concentrated. After a few moments she put on a look of confusion.

"I don't know."

"When did you learn to do that?" asked Beau.

Bella then explained about the incident when the Volturi were coming because they thought that Renesmee was an immortal child. And how they were looking for a defense against Jane and Alec. And they had absent-mindedly said to her, "it's too bad that we don't all have your Shield."

So they came up with the idea for Bella to train to project her Shield.

"I could only push it out a few inches from myself with extreme force of will and concentration of effort." said Bella. "And that is what you're capable of doing right now. As for pushing it out further with more ease, it's been my experience that every new branch of our Shield requires less learning and practice, and more merely 'unlocking' it. Once the power is unlocked, you can then use it easily at any time. First time it was unlocked was when cousin Kate said that she was going to try and hurt Renesmee. That got me so angry to protect her that the ability to project my shield was 'unlocked' so I was able to do it more easily from that point on. Though it fatigues my mind.

"The next time was when the Volturi actually got there and I felt an extreme need to protect the entire group when Edward walk towards Aro. The ability to project exponentially further was then 'unlocked'.

"And then about 3 months ago when we were on an alien planet fighting the Goa'uld Anubis, who was trying to blow up the Stargate using a weapon of the Ancients, he sent against us these 9 foot tall robotic Androids made of metal so strong even vampires that difficulty ripping them apart. They fired these energy weapons at us right after Renesmee got beamed away by a Goa'uld ring transport. The anger within me flared so strongly all with a desire to protect, that the ability to make my shield absorb energy was then 'unlocked'."

"Fascinating." said Carine with interest. "The ability of vampire gifts has always been so nebulous. And usually takes a vampire hundreds of years to be able to develop their powers. You however Bella have expanded your powers by Leaps and Bounds in less than a decade."

"Perhaps a demonstration." said Bella.

She then turned to Benjamin.

"Benjamin, if you please."

Benjamin then held his two index fingers close together and ignited a flame between his hands and shot of white hot flame thrower at Bella. Bella held her hands out in front of her and a semi-transparent multicolored barrier appeared at the point of impact where the flamethrower hit. Benjamin maintained a continuous sustained flamethrower for several long seconds before he released it.

"Now you try." Bella said to Beau.

"Umm...what do I do?" asked Beau.

"I guess of course I need to teach you the basics." said Bella. "Let's start by trying to push your Shield out a few inches from your body. Archie."

Archie then came over and Bella had Beau and Archie hold each other close.

"Now, push your Shield out as far from your body as possible so that it covers over Archie so that Edythe can't read his mind."

"How do I do that exactly?" asked Beau.

"Close your eyes Beau, and imagine your Shield." Bella spoke in a serious almost mystical tone, like a psychiatrist performing hypnosis therapy. "It is a part of you. An extra limb. An extension of your body. A muscle. A heart. A brain. Now, Imagine it's a balloon. An invisible transparent bubble. Now, imagine that it's inflating to expand."

Beau concentrated. He thought of the bubble. He thought about it stretching out to cover over Archie.

"It's not working." said Edythe. "I can still read Archie's mind."

Bella thought for a moment.

"As I said, it's less of a matter of practice, and more of simply 'unlocking' the power. Once the power is unlocked you can then use it at any time. Benjamin, shoot a lightning bolt at Edythe."

In less than a second storm clouds formed above Benjamin's head and a lightning bolt struck Benjamin but was just absorbed into his body and then Benjamin shot a lightning bolt out of his hand at Edythe, all while Bella looked at Beau with a devious eye. But before the lightning bolt could hit Edythe, Beau leapt in front and attempted to protect her but Edythe simply grabbed Beau and they both dodged out of the way.

"Hey," I said Kara, "that was awfully risky."

"I knew that the lightning bolt that Benjamin created wouldn't actually hurt them. But it might create a desperate enough moment for Beau to have unlocked his shield."

"You know," said Beau, "maybe that's enough Shield practice for today."

"Let us begin our search for Multiverse refugees." said Cisco.

 **Please review!**


	10. Dark Wizard's Ambition

Chapter 10: Dark Wizard's Ambition

 _ **"I was born Tom Marvolo Riddle. And I am the most powerful wizard in the world. 16 years ago I tried to kill Harry Potter and the curse rebounded upon me causing my body to be destroyed and my mind to float through the air in a state of empty consciousness for 13 years, until one day I was able to restore my body. My ambition is to rule this world, a**_ _ **nd to prove pure-blooded dominance over all other creatures.**_ _ **So I abandoned my filthy muggle father's name and created for myself a new identity, a name that one day all but my most loyal followers would fear to speak! And there is no one in this world powerful enough to stop me. I am...Lord Voldemort!"**_

* * *

 **Earth 38**

 **Somewhere in Great Britain**

After some contemplation Lord Voldemort began to consider two things, first, he needed to determine what exactly that mysterious portal was that brought him to this alternate Earth to begin with. Second, he had another idea, the only thing that had stopped him from taking over the world was Dumbledore, and all of course the Wizarding governments of each country. But now, not only was he the most powerful wizard in the world, he was now the only wizard in the world, and no one stood against him. No Dumbledore. No wizard governments. And No Aurors. As powerful as Lord Voldemort was, he is not completely omnipotent in a fight against multiple opponents. He was formidable in a fight against multiple skilled Wizards, yes, but if let's say an extremely powerful and skilled wizard like Dumbledore, or a good extremely strong and skilled 7 or 8 Aurors or more were to gang up on him, even Voldemort's skill and power with magic would be overwhelmed, and he would then be captured or killed, though of course with Voldemort's horcruxes he could not die. Theoretically if he sustained a mortal injury like a sword impaling him through the stomach or a gunshot to the heart, his immortality would keep him alive while his body repairs itself. Unless of course his brain was completely destroyed, where he would become a weak spirit again.

But while he was contemplating a way to get back to his Earth and figure out what that mysterious dimensional portal was, as he has many plans not just with finally proving to himself and everyone else that he can kill Harry Potter, but also he has plans with his and Bellatrix Lestrange's baby daughter Delphi, he was now thinking that he could conquer this Earth by himself with no one to stand in his way. And the collective might of the Muggle military would be no match for him. He would need followers though. People to do his bidding. Of course he would prefer pure-blooded wizards, but he was going to have to settle for the next best thing. Muggles that would voluntarily choose to follow him.

So, he went searching for his first loyal, non-magical, followers.

* * *

Lord Voldemort apparated to London. He continued to keep the disillusionment charm on him so no one could see him.

He walked through the streets. The people completely unaware of him, unless of course they bumped into him, but he of course would never allow that. The streets were crowded, but he was able to easily maneuver his way through them, plus there were fairly simple anti muggle charms that would make people veer away from him on a subconscious level if they got to close.

Who to recruit to his cause though? He of course had been doing this for a long time. Befriend someone, and with subtle persuasion teach them how his new order in a new world would be better to the one that they are currently living. As the people of Earth live in a world full of chaos, it was not too difficult to convince people of a better world through philosophical discussion. Some people could be bought. Give a greedy person everything that he wants and he'll do whatever you want him to do in exchange for a generous reward. Money, and extravagant gifts we're not a problem for him to give with his magic. Some people would need to be blackmailed. Get the lowest dirt on high-profile and influential people, and he could then get them to do whatever he wants them to do. Some people need to be threatened, tell an influential politician that you'll kill his wife and children if he doesn't do what you want. And of course some people could be bewitched. The Imperius Curse or a very powerful Confundus Spell.

There were also of course the dregs of society; homeless, the runaways, the unfortunate victims of abuse. Those people are easily manipulated when a sympathetic person offers to help them.

Voldemort made his way into a back alley where there just happened to be an unshaven man in tattered clothes who was on the ground hugging the wall of a building for shelter.

'What would be his price for my loyalty.' Thought Voldemort.

Voldemort of course had no sympathy for this man's current state of Lifestyle. To Voldemort this man was pathetic. He probably brought his troubles upon himself; either made bad decisions, or was just lazy.

"Hello my friend." said Voldemort in a kind and sympathetic voice.

The man looked around, he wondered where that voice said come from.

"I'm over here." said Voldemort.

Voldemort was still Disillusioned so the man could still not see him.

The man was also figuring that he was just imagining it, as he had managed to sucker some generous people out of money and then just spent it on alcohol.

"Legillemens." thought Voldemort, non-verbal incantation with a wave of his wand.

He was then able to read the man's mind. He thought of every sad thing that would be in the man's mind.

"Who are you." said the man as he tried talking to the hallucination.

"I want to help you." said Voldemort.

He then lifted the disillusionment charm.

The homeless man was alarmed at Voldemort's sudden appearance and at the grotesque state Voldemort's face.

"I am Lord Voldemort. And I feel your pain." said Voldemort in a tender sympathetic voice.

Voldemort then looked into the man's eye.

"I see a tortured soul that has suffered a great deal of bad luck and misfortune throughout his life."

"Why do you want to help me?" asked the man.

"I possess great powers. And I want to change the world for the better. Starting with helping the lowest of society such as unfortunate people like you. After everything that you've been through don't you think you deserve more?"

The man then unloaded on Voldemort. Told Voldemort everything that has ever happened to him. And why he was in the state of poverty that he was now. Voldemort showed sympathy. And the man responded.

Voldemort then extended his hand.

"Come with me, and I will give you anything and everything you've ever wanted in exchange for your loyalty."

They went to a secluded location, where, with a wave of his wand, Voldemort then conjured the man a modest but comfortable house. And then he gave the man a small fortune of British currency which was counterfeited out of magic, but would pass as a hundred percent real under the scrutiny of experts.

Voldemort then explained the details of the meaning of loyalty to him. The man would never go hungry or be without money again, but that once he was Voldemort's servant, he could never retire from the service.

The man agree to everything. He was extremely taken with Voldemort because of Voldemort's sympathy towards him and understanding of his problems. Little did the man know that Voldemort was just a very good master manipulator.

"I shall need more help." said Voldemort to his new servant. "I need more people. More people who are tortured Souls. More people that need a fresh start...and a job."

The man smiled with pride at the task.

"I can find you the people that you seek...Master!"

* * *

 **National City**

Cisco had opened a breach back to the DEO. They didn't bring the whole Cullen House. They just brought Carine, Jessamine, Archie, and EJ because he was a Multiverse refugee. J'onn J'onzz explained that the official report to their superiors on the Cullens was that they are alien refugees that likes to keep a low profile. That way there was no violation of the exposure of vampires.

They were now beginning their search for the Multiverse refugees.

"Alright." said Alex Danvers. "I have all of the video footage that I could find on the breaches that opened up all over the world."

There was a wall that was full of TV Screens, each screen showed video footage of a breach that opened and someone who had come through it.

"Where did you find this footage?" asked Bella.

"Pretty much anywhere and everywhere." said Alex. "Camcorders, cell phones, security cameras, ATM machines. Pretty much anything that was connected to a satellite we were able to hack and get the footage. Though much of the stuff came off of YouTube. Apparently whenever someone records something weird and unusual they want to tell the world that they caught it on video.

"Some of these people are actually in police custody. The police apparently felt a need to haul them into the police station for questioning if a breach just happened to open in front of them. We are sending agents from the DEO to them too request their release on court order. Some of these people are hiding out, scared and confused. As for the rest of them, I'm not sure how to find them yet."

Then Doctor Banner had an idea.

"How many spectrometers do you guys have?" he asked.

"Why?" asked J'onn J'onzz.

"I think I can use them to find the Multiverse refugees."

"How many do you need?" asked J'onn J'onzz.

"All of them. Contact every laboratory in the world that you can and tell them to put their spectrometers on their roofs and sent them to scan for Dark Matter radiation."

"Why Dark Matter radiation?"

"Because every single person that came through one of those breaches would have had their physical bodies tagged with dark matter radiation particles." said Cisco. "It's a side effect of my Powers."

"Using anyone in the world who is tagged with dark matter radiation was an idea I thought of back in my own Universe." explained Dr. Banner. "It's what I was doing to scan for gamma radiation in order to find the Tesseract."

"What's the Tesseract?"

"A piece of alien technology. Some kind of power source of absolute unimaginable immense power. Anyway, I though we could track the closed breaches and Multiverse refugees the same way."

"Then let's get to work."

 **Author's note: Hope you liked the dramatic effect. Lol. Please just go with what is unrealistic...though that's probably all of it. Lol. I know it's a short chapter, but it is a more frequent update.**

 **Please review!**


	11. Werewolves, Doppelgangers, and Hybrids

Chapter 11: Werewolves, Doppelgangers, and Hybrids

 **Author's note: Had a little trouble posting a new document. Had to be a little innovative. Additional chapters are nearly ready and will be posted soon. Enjoy!**

"My name is Julie Black, and I'm a shapeshifting werewolf. I'm a member of the Quileute Native American tribe. About a thousand years ago our great spirit Chief Taha Aki joined his consciousness with a female wolf, and then was granted a new human body as a woman, as well as the ability to transform into a giant wolf at any time. He became a female chief and married a young man within the tribe. From then on all of his daughters of his descent after his transformation, and a select few of his sons in the beginning, became wolves as well.

"Every time vampires passed through our land, we, the daughters of Taha Aki turn into giant wolves to defend our land.

"Dr. Carine Cullen and her family recently took up residence nearby in recent years, and then claimed my best friend Beau Swan as one of their own, and then they moved on. I now live a quiet life here in the town of Forks with police chief Charlie swan my stepfather, and my mother Bonnie, while during the day I am a deputy for the Forks Police Department, and by night I run with the pack as a wolf ever watchful for vampires that might pass through our land."

* * *

 **Third person point of view:**

They were at the DEO.

They had had every laboratory in the world that they could get a hold of put their spectrometers on their roofs and modify them to scan for Dark Matter radiation.

Not every Multiverse refugee was within range of the spectrometers, but Dr. Banner managed to get a hit on 571 Dark Matter radiation 'tags' on six continents. Many of them were closed breaches, but they began their search for the people that were 'tagged' with dark matter radiation.

Multiverse refugees that were in police custody were released to the DEO on court orders.

They started with all of the blips on their screen showing a world map that showed the areas within range of all the spectrometers, and they work their way out from their current position. All of the Multiverse refugees that had occurred within National City and nearby towns had been accounted for, so they searched farther a field.

Jessamine was not 100% necessary in the few that they had collected and brought back to the DEO within the last couple of days. But none the less she was still on hand.

They had also decided to try and get the Multiverse refugees to simply come to them. They decided to drop all pretenses and they actually put out a News Bulletin all over the world explaining the situation.

They explained that there was a serious 'Event' that took place all over the world resulting in people from alternate realities getting trapped there. They knew that it was a ridiculous story and that most people would not believe it, but they felt that they had to do something. They asked any and all Multiverse refugees who had come to that Earth through a mysterious Portal in the time and date of the event to please turn themselves in where they would be well treated and Arrangements would be made to send them back.

In the main room of DEO headquarters many of them were awaiting instructions. Any particular hits that they felt Jessamine would not be needed they would send other members of the group. For anyone that they thought would need calming upon approaching that would be up to Jessamine.

"Okay, there is one hit that is not quite within range of the spectrometers but we know of its location because of one of the YouTube videos." said Alex Danvers.

"According to this YouTube video the breach occurred within the town of Forks Washington." said J'onn J'onzz.

He then looked at Bella.

"We want you to go to the area to check it out." J'onn said to Bella and EJ. "Start with the police department. It's not like they would recognize you."

"I'd be happy to." said Bella. "This will be interesting."

Bella and EJ were in a car that was given to them. Bella was driving.

She wanted to know everything about the son that she never had. Though of course she accepted and loved Renesmee as her child, she was fascinated by EJ.

"To be honest," said EJ in a solemn voice, "things are not going well in my universe. On my Earth there are a lot of international conflicts. Not to mention a great deal of domestic and civil conflicts. There are a lot of Mutants/Metahumans that abuse their power, and persecute non-mutants. While at the same time they are suffering at the hands of non-mutants."

"I'm sorry." said Bella.

"Not only that," EJ continued, "but we are also at War with the Goa'uld. We have acquired some Advanced Weaponry that has allowed us to hold the Goa'uld at bay, but ultimately Earth is under siege. We have attempted to use the threat of the Goa'uld as a means to unite Earth, but there are a lot of power-hungry people that are trying to use it to simply seize control. I hold very little hope for my world.

"Your world on the other hand seems pretty good." EJ said with a more chipper voice. "You're alive. The threat of the Goa'uld is a lot less. And there are no threats from Evil mutants."

"The threat of the Goa'uld is still pretty bad in my universe." said Bella. "Anubis is preparing for an all-out takeover of the Galaxy."

"Yes," said EJ, "but in his case, he's still fighting against the other System Lords. In my universe the Goa'uld are more united than ever and not fighting amongst themselves."

"What about the Espers of Esper Mansion?"

"The who?" asked EJ.

"In my world there is a group of people with extreme intelligence and extreme telekinetic ability due to random brain variations that they are born with. Their powers are amazing. And their technology. They protect the Earth and secret and even have a fleet of powerful Starships."

"I have never heard of them. And if they are secretly protecting the Earth, they are doing a very bad job of it."

EJ then placed his finger on Bella's Temple and put all the knowledge into her mind of the bad stuff that was going on in his universe.

Bella nodded in understanding.

They sat in silence for a few more hours.

They had just drove up the highway within the Olympic Peninsula and arrived at the Town of Forks.

They drove up to the police station. They got out and then they went inside.

"Wait." said Bella as she then stopped and inhaled. "A werewolf is here. Inside the police station."

"They will sense our presence the moment that we walk inside, if they haven't already sensed our presence." said EJ.

Bella then relaxed.

"It doesn't matter." said Bella. "We are of the Cullen Clan, and we are in Cullen territory; werewolves can't do anything to us here."

"Not in my universe." said EJ. "In my universe the treaty between the Quileutes and the Cullens is null and void. Ever since my birth and Jacob Black's death."

"Well, from what Carine told us, the treaty in this universe is still intact."

They walked inside. When the breeze flew in through the door, a female deputy at the front desk seized up and it looked in their direction.

* * *

 **Julie's point of view:**

I was sitting at the front desk at the police station. I like this job. It was nice idea of me to choose to become a police Deputy in Forks. Blood drinkers hardly ever passed through this area so I was hardly ever running with the Pack anymore. I had first phased 8 years ago, around the time when an army of newborn vampires tried to attack this town. It was just before the Cullens left once and for all. Fortunately the people of Forks never found out about the vampires, and no one was hurt. I was rather surprised when I first became a werewolf that I found out that Beau was alive...in some form. Of course when I found out that blood drinkers are real I was surprised.

After the Cullens left and then I graduated high school having never imprinted on a boy, I decided to stay here in town. I like being a police officer. Not much action, but I was professional.

I heard the door open and the breeze came in where my nose was then stung by freezing icy air that was contaminated with super potent aerosolized sugar! It was like the inside of my nostrils froze up with cold while at the same time the scent was intoxicatingly sweet. My werewolf senses seized up! I looked in the direction of the door. And there was a girl with pale skin. Her eyes were yellow, and her hair was reddish brown. I could feel the cold coming off of her body, and, most importantly, my ears could detect no heartbeat! A vampire?! Walking right into the police department that I worked in! My first instinct was to phase and rip her apart with my teeth! How in the world was I supposed to do that here and now?! But for what it was worth she remained calm and composed, and was completely non-threatening.

She walked over to me. She glanced at my name tag and then looked into my eyes.

She then flashed a badge.

"I am agent Isabella Marie of the DEO." said the vampire as I looked at her with hostel tense eyes. "I am looking for police chief Charles Swan."

I continued to look at her. Every fiber of my being was screaming at me to phase and rip her apart.

She held up her wrist to display a bracelet with a symbol-crest on it.

"My name is Bella Cullen of the Cullen Clan. You know I'm a vampire and I know you're a werewolf. And I am currently in Cullen territory."

Well that restricts my right to kill her.

"Perhaps it might be best if you just leave." I couldn't help but say.

I knew that as a Quileute I was violating Cullen territory by saying those words, but the same time I felt I needed to try something.

The man that was standing behind the Cold-woman who had his back to me turned in my direction.

"Look," said the man, "we really do need to speak to the chief."

He and I then looked into each other's eyes where then I forgot about everything else in the world.

The bonds that held me to the Earth we're gone. They were like little strings that tied me to every person that I knew. My mother. My brothers. My father-in-law Chief Swan. My Pack sisters. My Tribe. My family. My friends. Myself. All were Snipped away and the strings floated away into the sky.

Then, they were replaced with a connection to this man. Not a string, but a hundred strings. But, not strings, but steel cables...a thousand steel cables twisting together into an unbreakable bond!

I had felt this before inside the minds of my pack sisters. The werewolf imprinting. I have just imprinted on this man. This stranger that I've never met.

Who is this man?

The blood Drinker Bella Cullen then started laughing when she saw the look on my face.

I would have asked her what was so funny but I didn't care. My attention was focused on the man in front of me.

He in turn looked at me with awe on his face. My guess was that he in turn liked me.

I stood up from my chair and approached the man.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Edward-Jacob Cullen." he answered.

He's a Cullen? He doesn't smell like a vampire?

"Julie Black." I returned.

There was a moment of silence as we both said nothing.

"You look nice." he complimented in what seemed like a shy hesitant voice.

"Thank you." I smiled and blushed.

Bella was looking back and forth between the two of us with an amused expression, when Bella said, "EJ, maybe you should just tell her everything."

She then gestured towards me with her hand.

Edward-Jacob then stepped forward and reached out and placed the tips of his four fingers on the side of my temple.

My mind was then flooded with memories that were not my own. I saw the birth of EJ Cullen. I saw his conflict with the attempted murder from my reversed gender Doppelganger in his universe. And then the fact that he explained that he was a Multiverse refugee. And then he explained that he and Bella were in search of the Multiverse Refugee that arrived within the town a couple days ago.

He took his fingers off of my face and the images in my head stopped.

I looked at him with awe.

"You are a half human half vampire hybrid?" I asked him with disbelief. "My Tribe never imagined that such a thing was possible."

"We are rare." said EJ. "My kind. But we are most certainly possible."

"And you are telepathic." I pointed out.

"Just one of my many gifts." he said with a smile.

Bella then pulled out her phone and showed the YouTube video of the Multiverse Refugee that had arrived here in Forks.

"Can you tell us about the person that arrived here please?" Asked EJ. "We would appreciate it."

I then started to explain.

It was in the middle of town. When suddenly a weird-looking spatial portal opened up about 7 feet above the ground and then out of it fell a 9 year old girl. We didn't know who she was or where she came from. Charlie and mom decided to take her in until they can determine who her parents were. Well, of course we all had seen many unusual things on television around the world over the past couple of decades that claimed to be real, we weren't a hundred percent positive what exactly we had seen. And that's coming from us, werewolves, people who could spontaneously turn themselves into giant dogs. Though since we're all female I suppose they'd call us 'bitches'. Lol. Except of course Holly Clearwater's son Logan, who interestingly was the first male wolf in hundreds of years, according to the legends. Which made everything awkward once he was able to see all of us girls naked in our minds. Nudity was an inconvenient and unavoidable part of pack life, but was never a problem before there was a male wolf.

When we saw the watery-like donut-shaped portal open and deposit a young human being from god-knows-where, we didn't know what to do except simply follow standard protocol. We reported her as a missing girl that we had found but we felt too silly to report a mysterious portal. The only reason the rest of the world knows about it is because of the YouTube video that was posted by a mystery bystander.

"This 9 year old girl that has arrived here is a Multiverse refugee." said Bella. "We have a means to send her home to her own universe. We were hoping that you might release her into the custody of the DEO."

"I would like to cooperate in any way that I can." said Julie. "Since Charlie and my mom have taken her in you will need to talk to them."

It was then that Charlie came in from outside.

"Hey Jules." said Charlie. "Uneventful here in the office today?"

"These feds are here." I pointed out.

"Feds?" said Charlie with confusion as he looked at Bella and EJ.

"Police Chief Swan." said Bella. "I am Isabella Marie of the DEO, and this is my associate Edward-Jacob."

She then showed Charlie the YouTube video of the dimensional breach and the nine year old girl falling out through it.

"We are here to investigate the spatial anomaly that took place 2 days ago. And particularly the person that came through the anomaly."

Charlie then told them the same thing that I already had, and that he and Bonnie were taking care of the girl.

"We will soon have a means to send her home, but we will need to take her with us."

"May I ask what kind of accommodations my house guest will receive in your custody?"

"She will be given good food, clean clothing, sleeping quarters, and bathing facilities. Just until we can send her home."

Charlie than hesitated.

"I don't suppose there would be any way for me and my wife to currently hang on to her until you have a means to send her home?"

Bella paused for a moment.

"Perhaps." said Bella and contemplation. "Would it be possible for me and my associate to meet the girl."

"Very well, Agent Marie. Might I offer Hospitality to you and Mr. Jacob at my home?"

"Why how kind of you, thank you." said Bella with a smile.

I'm then was excited about a dinner prospect with EJ Cullen. I was now bonded to him for life. I wanted to get to know him. I didn't want to spend a minute away from him.

After Charlie and I got off of work we took Bella and EJ to the Swan house.

"I have never seen this house before." I heard EJ say quiet enough so that only Bella could hear, but of course werewolf hearing is just as good as vampire hearing.

"I've been here many times." said Bella as she looked at the house which apparently was identical in both universes.

A wheelchair ramp had been installed and it led up to the front door.

Charlie opened the front door.

"Hi honey, I'm home." he called out.

In the kitchen walking unsteadily on a cane was my beautiful mother. She was usually in her wheelchair but she had the ability to walk for brief periods as long as she didn't overexert herself.

Charlie walked over to Mom and kissed her. And then helped her to a chair where he said that he would fix a few things up in the kitchen.

Bella and EJ walked in behind me. Mom immediately went tense when she saw Bella but remained composed. Just like me mom was able to tell that Bella was a vampire simply by looking at her.

"Mom, this is Agent Isabella Marie, and Edward Jacob from the DEO." I told her in order to reassure her that Bella was not hostile. "They're here to discuss the matter of...Clarissa."

Then the young 9 year old girl came into the kitchen from the living room. She had a half healed black eye, and several half healed scars on visible parts of her skin.

"What happened to her?" asked Bella.

"These injuries were not caused from her 7 foot fall from the anomaly that she came through." said Charlie. "We have reason to believe that she was abused before she arrived here."

"That is awful." said EJ with feeling in his voice.

EJ then got down on one knee in front of the girl.

"Clarissa is your name?" asked EJ.

"Yes." said Carissa.

"Clarissa, do you understand why you are here? How you got here?"

"I believe that by a highly unusual event, a breach, within the Multiverse barrier opened up and dropped me here in this alternate reality?" said Clarissa very clearly with a straight face and intelligent voice.

"You figured this out on your own?" said EJ half statement of fact half question.

"It seemed like the only logical explanation." said Clarissa. "I have an IQ of 179."

"Well," said EJ. "We believe that we have a means to send you back to your world."

"No!" said the girl sternly with a tone of fear. "I don't want to go back to my father!"

She then started crying.

EJ then turned to Bella.

"Perhaps we should let the matter rest right now." said EJ.

Bella nodded in agreement.

"I have invited these two for dinner." Charlie said to Mom.

I then sat down with EJ in the living room and we started talking. While Bella wandered over to the fireplace mantel piece. She then looked at the photograph of Beau.

"Is this your son?" asked Bella, obviously knowing who he is.

"Yes." said Charlie, keeping a composed face.

"Is he living here in town?" asked Bella, though of course she knew that he wasn't.

"No, he died in a car crash." he stated matter-of-factly with a forlorn voice.

"I'm sorry." said Bella. "It must have been hard on you."

"It was." said Charlie. "But Bonnie and Julie were a huge Comfort to me."

"It's good to hear." said Bella.

Short time later Charlie went outside to check on something.

Bonnie then confronted Bella.

"Why are you here...Agent Isabella Marie?"

Bella then held up her bracelet that wore the symbol of the Cullen Clan.

"My name is Bella Cullen of the Cullen Clan." said Bella. "I am a Multiverse refugee just like Clarissa. Only I am quite eager to get back to my world."

"You are of the Cullen clan in an alternate Earth?" asked Bonnie.

"Yes. But not just that, I am Beau's doppelganger. His reverse gender doppelganger. My maiden name is Swan. And in my universe Charlie's doppelganger is my father.

"In fact there is a YouTube video that went viral that happened just minutes after myself and my friend Benjamin arrived in this universe. I fought Supergirl in National City."

"That was you?" I asked in surprise. "I thought I recognized you, but I guess I didn't really think about it until you mentioned it just now."

"So, you know of our doppelgangers in your universe?" asked Bonnie.

"Actually in my universe, your guys's doppelgangers are also reversed gender."

"I'm a man in your universe?" asked Bonnie.

"Yes. Your name is Billy Black." said Bella. "And Julie is 6 foot 7 and she's a boy named Jacob."

Okay, that's an image of myself that I thought of that just didn't seem right to me.

"And he's the fiance of my 8 year old half-human daughter."

Bonnie then started scratching her head in confusion at that one.

"EJ, perhaps it might help if you explained everything to Bonnie."

EJ then reached over and placed his finger on Bonnie's face. Bonnie shuttered at the flood of memories that begin to go through her mind.

He then took his hand off of her face and she had a look of awe on her face as she then looked at EJ.

"Oh yeah," I said to Mom, "I imprinted on EJ earlier today."

By the look on mom's face it seemed like she needed to really grit her teeth on that one.

The details of the conversation went on for a few more minutes until Charlie came back into the room where we all had to remain composed again.

"Well," said Bella, "thank you Chief Swan for your hospitality. I'm going to tell my superiors that it's my professional opinion that Clarissa remain in your care for some additional time."

Clarissa then wrapped her arms around Bonnie's neck and laid her head on Bonnie's shoulder.

"And I have complete faith in you Chief Swan that if you had a daughter, you would raise her very well." and then she smiled and winked.

"Thank you agent Marie."

Bella then turn back to EJ.

"EJ, we must be on our way."

It was then that I panicked, the object of my imprinting leaving so soon. I was going to have to go with him.

"Charlie, I'm going to need a little time off of work, I think I'll be going out of town for a little while."

"What for?" asked Charlie.

Without any hesitation Bella than chipped in, "because the DEO would like to offer her an assignment. It'll be a very good career opportunity for her, and she has accepted. The DEO will compensate The Forks Police Department."

"I think that we should temporarily Let Her Go." said Bonnie.

"Very well." said Charlie. "Julie you may take a temporary leave of absence."

* * *

 **Third person point of view:**

 **A secret underground bunker in London** ,

"All hail Lord Voldemort!" chanted the large group of people that were standing around the Dark Lord.

With every new recruit Voldemort was able to round up even more lost souls, people with broken hearts, people who have nothing. And he gave them everything in exchange for their loyalty.

He hoped to find himself a way back to his universe, as much as he liked the idea of ruling over a universe where he was the only wizard especially one as powerful as him, he could be a god, he was still obsessed with one thing proving to himself...killing Harry Potter.

The people that he was surrounded by we're not just homeless that could be easily manipulated, he had collected within the past day a few politicians that needed to be Bewitched, a few others just needed a few bribed. And one other that was not present but was still doing his bidding, needed to be blackmailed.

He told his people to go forth and find more to join him.

But it was then that they were interrupted by an intruder.

"Lord Voldemort?" said the voice from around the corner behind the door.

And then the man walked in. He was wearing a trench coat and a suit. His hair was long but not too long and it was slicked back with what seemed to be too much styling gel.

He exuded strength and confidence though he was thin and his skin was pale.

Voldemort, enraged by this intrusion from stranger, pointed his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A streak of green lightning shot at the man but it seemed to pass right through the man's body as if the man was an illusion, where with a distorted like flicker vanished into thin air.

Where then the man stepped out from around the corner again and as he came forward he split into five of himself spreading out as he walked forward.

"Now," he says with a smile, "is that any way to treat a fellow...sorcerer?"

"Who are you?" asked Voldemort in interest.

"I am Loki of Asgard, and I have a proposition for you."

 **Please review!**


	12. The Speedster and the Metal Man

Chapter 12: The Speedster and the Metal Man

"My name is Barry Allen, and I am the 'Fastest Man Alive'. To the outside world I'm an ordinary forensic scientist, but in secret I help my friends at S.T.A.R Labs fight crime and find other metahumans like me. In recent days my friend Cisco attempted to explore other parallel universes by use of his Vibe / breach powers, but something went wrong causing multiple characters from alternate universes to converge together into what we mathematically refer to as Earth 38, some of these Multiverse refugees are scared innocent people, while others are downright dangerous and cannot be allowed to hurt anyone, and I am the only one fast enough to stop them! I am...'The Flash'!

* * *

 **Earth 1, Day 25 after the multi breach event -**

 **Barry Allen's point of view:**

I had just finished a date with my fiance Iris West.

But now I had to go and save the world. Figuratively speaking. I was rendering assistance to Supergirl in Earth 38. Cisco was working overtime.

In the three and a half weeks since the event of Cisco's blunder, he'd only been sleeping a couple hours a night while working 7 days a week trying to send all of the Multiverse refugees home. So far we had collected roughly 150. Each one of them was given an armband that would scan their molecular structure to find out what university belong to. For some of them their armbands were still searching. While for others their armbands had discovered the location within the Multiverse Universe early. For those people Cisco was able to send them home.

I activated my miniature portable breach device that opened a breach to Earth 38. I stepped through it and it dropped me off in the middle of the DEO.

* * *

 **Earth 38**

"Hey Barry." said Winn Schott.

I liked him. The guy was brilliant. He helped get me home the first time I became the first Multiverse Refugee on this Earth over a year ago.

"Hey Winn." I said back to him. "How are you doing?"

"Well, interestingly a few of the Multiverse refugees are still hostile and causing Havoc." Said Winn exasperatedly. "The last thing we need are more super villains in our world."

"I'm sure that Cisco has apologized profusely."

"Oh yes he has." said Winn. "But his apologies have not solved the problem. Not to mention that people have died because of his blunder. And we're still rounding up refugees and trying to send them home."

It was then that I noticed Bella, Benjamin, EJ, and his new girlfriend Julie Black walk into the room.

"Hello Barry." Bella greeted.

"Hey Bella." I replied. "So, put me to work." I said to them. "Any Multiverse refugees that I can find."

They then handed me a scanning device that monitors the Dark Matter radiation being picked up by all of the spectrometers.

"Find the Dark Matter radiation marked people." said EJ Cullen. "And bring them back here at super speed."

"In other news." said J'onn J'onzz as he walked up. It seems that we have a new terrorist group that has been wreaking havoc in the last couple of weeks."

"A terrorist group." I said in confusion.

"Well, it depends on your point of view, it's less of a terrorist group and more of an extremist cult. They call themselves 'The Order of the Black Serpent'." said Supergirl as she walked up behind J'onn J'onzz.

"It's a group that is so new apparently no one heard of it before a month ago. In fact it only turned up about a short week after the event."

"Agent Schott, would you please bring up the information." said J'onn J'onzz.

Winn touched a few buttons where then multiple TV screens then showed multiple videos and photographs of the last few weeks. They seem to be normal people who were wearing nondescript clothing. They were putting on rallys, and making a few statements by committing a few acts of terrorism where the suspects were not legitimately able to be convicted due to lack of evidence.

"Apparently the organization had gained a great deal of power and influence in Great Britain." said Bella. "There have also been a few members that have tweeted about it and done blog entries. They claim that their founder and leader is some sort of mystical emissary of extraordinary power who has promised them all a new and better World in exchange for their loyalty."

"So? Lots of people form cults. Make extravagant promises. Granted the terrorist attacks are a huge issue for anyone." I said as I observed information on the screen.

"Well, here's the big and major part of this guy's influence," said Benjamin, "as its said he seems to possess extraordinary power; apparently their founder and leader of their organization has been backing up his claims by performing miracles, extraordinary elaborate miracles."

Benjamin's tone of voice indicated that he was skeptical.

"You don't seem so sure?" I said.

"Well," said Benjamin, "I live with a god. And I have seen countless clever tricks and advanced technology that a more naive person would mistake for miracles. Amun healed the sick. Raised the dead. Performed wonders for the ancient Egyptians. But there was nothing Supernatural about it."

"Obviously," said J'onn J'onzz, "there could be any number of things that we're dealing with here."

"Well," I said, "I too have seen extraordinary things. Myself for example, I can run at nearly three times the speed of sound. Have you yourself ever entered another dimension called the 'speed force'? Have you ever seen a giant time Vortex nearly swallow up your city?"

"Have you ever seen a giant super strong telepathic gorilla go on a rampage through your sewers of your city?" Wally weighed in, referring to our number of encounters with the metahuman animal Gorilla Grodd.

"Have you ever seen a giant walking talking shark?" I asked.

"Point taken." said Benjamin.

"We will keep an eye on it." said Archie Cullen as he stood next to Jessamine. " but for the time being, I see a potential future of great evil scattering over the world from this guy."

"Let's all get to work."

* * *

 **Third person point of view:**

 **Voldemort's secret hideout.**

Voldemort and Loki sat across from each other at a small table.

About a month earlier, Loki had managed to use his magic to track down Voldemort, though he wasn't entirely sure what Voldemort was all about. All he knew was that he could be a potential ally. While Loki was intrigued about the situation that he was in he too was eager to return to his own universe and see if his army, the chitauri, had successfully conquered New York City, and then the world. He knew that the Hulk was at present in this world allied with a Kryptonian, the famous Superman.

He remembered the day will that he had first arrived in the city of Metropolis through the breach. He was fighting with his brother Thor. Hammer versus his infinity stone scepter. It was a furious exchange blows. When suddenly he was hit hard and he dropped his scepter and then Thor hit him off of the building. He fell. Where then the breach opened up right in his path as he was falling down toward the ground and he passed through it.

He was inside the Vortex of swirling colors and images until he was dropped off in the city of Metropolis. It took him a little while to figure out that he had entered into an alternate universe. He himself had some experience with alternate universes. But he did not possess the magic to freely open these breaches. He needed to construct an elaborate machine powered by the Tesseract just to open the portal in the sky over the Stark Tower for The Invasion Force to come through. He believed though that he could construct a new machine to return to his own universe as well as get Voldemort and himself back to their own universes. But he would need assistance.

Loki then placed onto the table several pieces of paper which were a series of schematics. A highly sophisticated machine of Asgard technology.

"This machine will allow us to reopen the breaches that we came through so that we could return to our worlds. And then we could freely return here if we wanted to."

"It took you nearly a month to come up with this?" asked Lord Voldemort with impatience.

"It wasn't exactly easy." said Loki. "I had to go through several drafts of the schematics and I had to take a little time to figure out how to actually get the machine to work. And besides, I don't see you waving your magic wand and reopening the breaches."

"My powers are very adaptable." said Voldemort. "But in order for me to come up with new and more esoteric spells, I need to know exactly what it is that with dealing with. I don't have the faintest clue on how these breaches work."

"Fair enough." said Loki. "Anyway, I currently have my hands on all of the necessary components, except for one. A sufficient power source. A high output nuclear reactor will not suffice. I will need something...more."

"So all that is holding us back is sufficient electricity for the machine?" asked Voldemort.

"That is correct." said Loki. "Fortunately though I have located one. It is in a high-security facility."

"Beyond your ability to break into?" asked Voldemort.

"Not at all. I can break in. Just I shall need the distraction."

"What distraction?"

"When I attack the facility, no doubt a team of Heroes much similar to The Avengers will descend on me. Nothing I can't handle, but I will need to focus on catching the device. I still need you to attract one of these Heroes and keep them out of the way. The rest of their team will be nearby."

"You want me to lure out one of their Heroes and keep them distracted."

"It's quite as simple as that."

"Couldn't I just apparate in there?" asked Voldemort.

"From what I know of the information that I collected, the device is and the facility that it is in is surrounded by what they refer to as 'metahuman dampeners'. Personally I think that if you attempt to apparate into a metahuman dampening field it would result in what you Wizards refer to as 'splinching'."

"Very well, I will carry out your distraction." Said Voldemort. "And at the same time it will rally more followers to my cause."

"How so?"

These humans are alike pack animals. They give attention and loyalty to the philosophical 'alpha male'. Challenge their greatest champion to a one-on-one fight, and when I win offer the people protection in exchange for their loyalty of course.

Loki thought about that for a moment.

"I like it." said Loki with a smile. "You really are a diabolical genius."

Voldemort smiled with pride.

"I try." he said in a tone of gloating.

"It's the exact thing that I was doing when I came here. Though of course I was pulled into that mysterious breach. I didn't get to finish my grand show that I was showing the people the Earth."

"Though of course these Muggles will resist. They will go to war with us with all the might of their world."

"Well, I have great confidence that you'll be able to come up with a spell that will inhibit their weapons. As will I. And then we each will control Both Worlds."

* * *

 **The planet Oa -**

Hal Jordan was answering a summons. He was wearing his mentally conjured skin tight green suit and mask. He had just materialized out of hyperspace, and using his ability of flight that was granted to him by his Green Lantern Ring that he wore on his finger.

He flew into the capital city on the planet and landed in the middle of the Citadel of the immortal Guardians of Oa.

"Guardians?" Hal Jordan prompted when he landed in the middle of the Citadel. "You summoned me?"

"Hal Jordan." said one of the Guardians. "Protector of sector 2814. We have summoned you here to give you an assignment."

"What is the assignment?" asked Hal Jordan.

"There has been a breach in the Multiverse barrier. A great evil has entered into this universe and is currently residing on Earth."

"A great evil?" said Hal Jordan with concern.

"This is no ordinary evil. This evil will spread. It will consume everything in its path. But it will not be confined to Earth. It will eventually spread to other worlds. It may take an eternity, but eventually it will consume much of the known universe, in time."

"Tell me what to do?" said Hal Jordan with determination.

"It may not be that easy. We have reason to believe that this evil cannot be destroyed so easily. It will take extreme resourcefulness to stop this evil...but...it was your courage and determination that destroyed Parallax. You have defeated many other powerful formidable foes since then. We are telling you now that this evil will consume your world unless you stop it. Now go, and do what you do best, Protect the planet Earth."

Without a word, Hal Jordan flew off and using the ring he jumped into hyperspace heading straight back to Earth.

* * *

 **Barry Allen's point of view:**

Everything around me stood completely still as I ran in a flat-out Sprint through the streets. But at the same time I still felt the shortness over the very small amount of time that it took me to do everything. It was more like I knew and felt extreme speed, but yet I could take in all of my surroundings with extreme detail. It was exhilarating. I love running. The faster I could go, the better. It was a good thing that I have this friction proof suit, for without it my clothes would be burned to a cinder at the speed that I'm running.

And then, what will you know, I see a bank robbery in progress. I run in there in the blink of an eye, grab hold of the bank robbers who are holding their bags of money while wearing their masks. And I run them out of the bank at super speed and right into the middle of a police station, disarm their weapons, and leave them there surrounded by cops.

I identify the Multiverse refugee that I was tracking. This one was being tracked by the spectrometers for weeks and he kept on eluding capture. Apparently he was quite fast. Capable of running about a hundred and forty miles an hour. That's nothing on me though.

When I encountered him he was about 7 ft tall and heavily muscled.

He had an interesting set up. It seemed more like a nest. It was in a old shed in a remote secluded location where no one would ever go. There was money everywhere along with a lot of empty beer bottles.

"What do you want!?" said the man.

"I know that you have arrived here from an alternate reality." I told him calmly. "We have a means to send you home."

He then scrutinized me with a curious face.

"Wait a minute, I've seen you before. You're in League with the Vampire hybrid EJ Cullen!"

Clearly he has sources of information. But he then ran at me just as his body turned to a smooth reflective silver and punched me right in the face. There was a spurt of blood from my mouth. I was flown back and landed on the ground in the heap. Damn! That hurt like hell! I was more upset at myself than anyone. I should have had the sense to dodge out of the way. He then ran at me but I had the sense to get up and run myself.

I've fought a guy like this before, my high school bully Tony Woodard, who became a metahuman by the particle accelerator explosion just like I did.

Time froze and everything Stood Still as I continue to move at normal speed. I totally should have brought along Jessamine Hale. That is what she is here for after all.

I hit the SOS button on my suit.

I played a game of cat-and-mouse with this guy for about a minute when Cisco breached Wally, EJ, Julie Black, Bella, Benjamin, Jessamine, and Archie to my location.

The big metal man just smiled.

"Well well well." said the man with gloating satisfaction. "This is my lucky day. 1 hybrid, 4 vampires, and a werewolf. I like this kill count score."

He then looked at me.

"And I guess I'll throw in the Speedster mutant and his friends."

"Metahuman!" I corrected him.

"EJ, who is this guy?" asked Archie Cullen.

"This is the mutant that I was fighting when the breach pulled me to this universe. He was pulled here with me. We got separated after we got here. He's a vampire hunter. At least that's what he classifies himself as. He cannot be ripped apart, he's stronger than vampires, bigger than vampires, and faster than some vampires.

"I don't know if he has a nickname, but Uncle Emmett…'my' uncle Emmett, likes to call him 'The Iron Titan'."

"I like it." said Cisco with a smile.

"So how do we kill him?" asked Bella.

"In his 'metal state' he is nearly invulnerable." said EJ. "You need to force him out of his metal state and into his 'flesh state'. And then hopefully incapacitate him or permanently put him out of his misery before he goes back into his metal state."

"How do we force him into his flesh state?" asked Jessamine.

"If he suffers sufficient physical trauma it might cause him to get knocked unconscious. When he relaxes and is not concentrating he reverts back to his flesh state."

* * *

 **Third person point of view** :

This guy truly was formidable. He was far more formidable than any vampire. Near complete and total invulnerability, Superior strength and speed. He took on the entire group by himself. And it seemed that he was winning.

Cisco fired streams of destructive energy at him but it failed to penetrate the metal skin. The vampires couldn't rip him apart. Julie had burst forth as a giant wolf and even her werewolf teeth could not penetrate the metal on his skin. Benjamin Unleashed all of the elements of nature on him. He was too heavy to be blown by wind. Water just bounced off of him. Frigid cold and even extreme heat seem to have little effect on him. And throwing large Boulders at him telekinetically didn't do any good either.

* * *

 **Barry Allen's point of view:**

"Benjamin?" I summoned to the Egyptian vampire.

Benjamin came over.

"Could you use your healing device on me please?"

While the rest of the team kept Iron Titan busy, Benjamin pulled out the Goa'uld healing device and shone the gold light onto me and my wounds recovered.

"I need you all to hit him in the head as hard as you possibly can with vampire strength." I said to him.

Everyone there acknowledged.

Cisco fired a stream of destructive Vibe energy from his hand right at the iron Titans head. One at a time each of the vampires managed to get a punch off in his face as hard as they possibly could.

Julie Black leapt at the guy growling ready to try and sink her teeth into his metal again when this time he grabbed her and she gave a puppy bark of pain when it was then EJ Cullen that then seem to muster up some kind of extra reserve of strength making him even stronger than he already was. This resulted in Iron Titan releasing Julie Black from his grip and then seemed to be pummeled by EJ Cullen's fists.

"Don't! You! Dare! Ever! Harm! My! Girlfriend! Ever!" he punctuated each word with an extra Hard Punch.

Iron Titan fell flat on his back where then EJ Cullen got on top of him and started pounding one fist after another into his face again and again and it actually looked like the metal skin on his face was being dented.

Iron Titan went cross-eyed and seemed to be very disoriented.

EJ then stood Iron Titan up on his feet one more time and placed his finger to the guy's forehead where Iron Titan then seem to be paralyzed like a statue.

"Hit him with everything you've got Berry, don't worry about me, I can take it."

I then felt the pupils of my eyes surge with electricity as I then ran at super speed. I ran around and around EJ and Iron Titan in a circle 1000 times a second. I collected a ball of yellow lightning in my hand while other streaks of lightning being left behind we're being attracted to the EM field being given off by the metal of Iron Titan's skin. Both he and EJ surged with electricity but I knew that this was part of EJ's plan. I just need to incapacity this guy and I knew that EJ would be alright.

Once my ball of yellow lightning in my hand was sufficiently charged I gained a little distance and then momentum and threw it directly at the Iron Titan but before the ball of yellow lightning reached him I ran towards him at super speed and both my super sonic punch and my bolt of lightning struck him simultaneously. The resounding 'CLANG!' from my fist impacting his face was deafening but he went flying and landed flat on the ground and he was then forced back into his flesh state.

"Wally, cuff him!" I commanded.

Kid Flash then ran forward at super speed pulling out from behind his utility belt a pair of tech-looking handcuffs. He placed them on both of the Iron Titan's wrists. And turned the device on.

Iron Titan then woke up and then look like he tried to break the handcuffs and turn back into his metal state but he couldn't.

"What have you done to me!?" the guy asked.

"Metahuman dampeners." I said to him.

"You're under arrest." said Julie Black as she had turned back to her human form, had darned a pair of shorts and tank top, and then flashed a police badge. "Though technically I don't think I have any jurisdiction outside of the state of Washington."

* * *

 **DEO headquarters**

"Glad I could help." I said to J'onn J'onzz.

"Thank you for your help. You are an extraordinary being, Flash." J'onn J'onzz complemented.

"Are you sure you can handle that guy?" I asked as I watched him being led away to one of the holding cells.

"We can handle him. And once we have EJ's armband determine his Universe, we can send both of them back."

EJ then had a solemn and depressed look. And I will admit this was not the first time I seen it on his face.

"What's wrong EJ?" asked Bella in a tone of a concerned mother.

"I'm not entirely all that enthusiastic about going back to my universe." said EJ it sounded like he had taken a great deal of difficulty to get the words out.

"But what about your family?"

"Life isn't all it's cracked up to be in my universe. Not to mention the extreme difficulty going on in my universe."

Bella recalled that EJ had told her this when they first drove to Forks a few weeks ago.

Everyone else was standing around listening to him now.

He paused for a moment before going on.

"There's a sort of new cold war going on between several major powers in my world. International political tensions are running High. The Volturi have been after both me and my family for years. Several different organizations of evil mutants have become terrorists on the grounds of mutant freedom which have been causing a lot of chaos and Havoc around much of the world. And we've also received reports that the Goa'uld System Lords are going to launch a massive attack on my world very soon. While I see a great deal of hope and even peace in much of your guyses universes my universe is more or less doomed."

We all stood there for a moment. We patiently tried to take in everything that he had said.

"Something I want to tell you about my world." I told him. "My world has faced complete and total Destruction several times and we managed to stop it before it happened. It took a hero of extraordinary ability. Several times. And personally EJ Cullen, I believe in you. You EJ Cullen could be a hero. You could be a leader for peace. You could be a soldier to fight for the freedom of those were good."

"Thanks Barry." said EJ gratefully. "But let me deal with this in my own way in my own time."

It was then that every computer monitor and TV screen in the place begin to flicker with static until the picture became clear with one particular face. It was the snake like grotesque face of the man who had dropped into the middle of Washington DC from a breach, and murdered a woman and several police officers.

"Citizens of the world!" said the man in a clear and strong with slightly scratchy voice. "Allow me to introduce myself. I Am Lord Voldemort. I'm not one to beat around the bush so I'm just going to jump straight to the point. I declare myself the new owner of this world. And everything on it. You're homes. Your possessions. Your children. Now all belong to me. I am prepared to grant you all life in exchange for your unconditional service to me. There will be no negotiation. No doubt many of you will laugh at this proposal that I've just given. Many of you will think that I am joking. But, I can assure you that I don't joke. I do not kid. I do not play games. I will seize control of every government of Every Nation on this planet one at a time until I control this entire world...no matter how long it takes. Unconditional surrender to me will result in no deaths."

"What is going on?" Asked J'onn J'onzz.

"It seems that he has hacked every TV signal on the planet. I don't know how." said one of the computer technicians at his station.

"I understand that some of you may think that this is just an empty threat." the man named Voldemort continued on the screen. "But to show that I am sincere, and that I am 100% fair, I challenge this world to send against me one person, a warrior of extraordinary strength and power, your world's greatest champion to place me under arrest and bring me in...if they can. Select your great champion and have them meet me in the Center Street Public Square in Gotham City in 3 hours."

The transmission then cut out and all stations returned to the regularly scheduled programming.

It was then that Kara in her Supergirl outfit came flying in through the main windows.

"Archie, did you see this coming?"

Archie raised his eyebrow and skepticism.

"Sort of, but I kind of thought it was just a joke. But in the last week or so I have been seen at guy's face in my head a lot. As well as a sort of philosophical and figurative cloud of Darkness passing over the world."

"And you never thought to tell us this before?" asked Jessamine.

"I'm sorry. I've just never seen anything like this before And for your information it's not the only thing that I've been seeing."

"Well," said J'onn J'onzz, "let's end this quickly. Let's take him up on his offer. Place him under arrest and bring him in."

J'onn then turned to Kara.

"Supergirl, you're up."

 **Please review!**


	13. Voldemort vs Supergirl

Chapter 13: Voldemort vs. Supergirl

"My name is Kara Zor-el, and I am a refugee on this world. When I was a child my Planet Krypton was dying. I was sent to Earth to protect my cousin Kal-El. But my pod was knocked off course and when I finally arrived on Earth my cousin had already grown up to become, 'Superman'.

"I hid who I really was, until one day an accident forced me to reveal myself to the world. By day I'm a reporter at Catco Worldwide Media. But by night I help my friends and my adoptive sister at the DEO to protect my City from alien life and anyone else that threatens to cause harm. I am...'Supergirl'!"

* * *

 **Earth 38, Wayne Enterprises research facility**

 **Third person point of view:**

Loki, and a group of Voldemort's followers entered the high security facility that held the power source that Loki was in need of.

He used his powers of Illusion to disguise himself as the employee's employer.

He had just walked up to the two security guards at the entrance.

"Mr. Wayne?" said the security guard with a tone of surprise. "We were not expecting to see you here tonight."

"I have come here to take a look at one of the facilities research items." said Loki in the perfect voice of billionaire Bruce Wayne.

"Of course sir."

The security guards paused for a moment anticipating their bosses next action.

"Well," said Loki, "are you going to open the door?"

"My apologies sir," said the security guard, "but it was the rules that you laid down when you paid for this facility, we shall require your security verification."

Loki twitched his eyebrow and cast a spell of semi-Mind Control hypnosis.

"But I just gave you my security verification a moment ago."

 _'Open the door!'_ Loki willed towards the security guards' minds with his own.

The security guards went cross-eyed and confused for a moment when they then complied.

The doors opened and Loki and the men walked in.

As they traveled through the facility they went to several vault-like doors, and he continued to need to hypnotize several additional security guards, he was rather disappointed; he was convinced that it was going to be significantly harder than this.

But then jumped the gun on that thought just a little. He then entered the area that was filled with metahuman dampeners. He was still able to project the illusion of himself as Bruce Wayne, but the metahuman dampeners seemed to inhibit his hypnotic powers.

No matter, he pressed on.

* * *

 **Gotham City Center Street Square,**

Voldemort stood waiting for the champion that that world was going to send against him. And when he defeats him he would be recognized within the subconscious instinct of all intelligent animals as the philosophical 'Alpha Male'.

And then with the sound of the 'sonic boom' of a fast object breaking the sound barrier, a blur of red and blue, and then landing in front of him about 10 meters ahead. It was a woman with blonde hair, a red skirt, black pantyhose, a red cape, a blue suit with the sleeves going all the way to her wrists, red high heel boots, and a yellow and red 'S' on her chest. He recognized this person from the data that he looked up on the internet. The alien from the Planet Krypton referred to as, Supergirl.

"I have come to answer your challenge." said Supergirl with determination. "Voldemort."

"Confidence." thought Voldemort.

No doubt she believes that she can stand up to him. He was kind of hoping that the fight would be close.

"You are the champion that they have selected?" said Voldemort in mock disapproval. "I was kind of expecting something...more?"

"They refused to select a champion, I volunteered." said Supergirl. "But at the same time I was kind of hoping that perhaps this could be resolved peacefully."

"Of course their Champion has to be a diplomat." thought Voldemort in exasperation.

Hoping to reason with him.

"Lord Voldemort does not negotiate terms. He gives terms, and then they can either be accepted or rejected." said Voldemort referring to himself in the third person.

Supergirl put on a look of defiance.

"Let's get this over with." said Supergirl.

Supergirl blew freeze breath at Voldemort but with a twitch of his wand the concentrated liquid helium produced by Supergirl's lungs was heated to the point of evaporation before any of the cold could affect him.

Supergirl ran at Voldemort at super speed ready to punch him with super strength, but with a slash of his wand through mid air before Supergirl could reach him, she was suddenly knocked aside by an invisible force and landed on the ground in a heap and when she got up she realized she was bleeding.

With another wave of his wand Supergirl was knocked to the side again and had even more bleeding wounds that did not immediately heal.

Voldemort slashed at her with his wand again and she this time flew into the air at super speed dodging out of the way of the spell. She then shot him with heat vision.

"Avada Kedavra!" said Voldemort and thin green lightning bolt shot out of his wand and met the heat vision halfway.

The continuous sustained heat vision and the continuous sustained killing curse seemed to cancel each other out, neither one getting past the other.

Supergirl flew at him at super speed again only this time Voldemort disapparated, and then materialized in another spot.

He shot a jet of purple light at her which created a low-yield explosion on impact. Supergirl screamed in pain she then fell to the ground. Voldemort had wanted an audience so he had selected a well populated area. People were watching from a distance and recording the event on their phones.

Supergirl got back up and continued to fight.

The fight went on for only another minute. Supergirl getting her butt kicked as kryptonians under Earth's yellow sun are still vulnerable to Magic the same way humans are. Super speed was useless against him as he seemed to react as quickly as she did. Super strength was useless against him because she couldn't land a single blow on him. And heat vision and freeze breath were useless because he seemed to be able to block those easily.

"Crucio." said Voldemort.

Supergirl screamed in pain as she writhed on the ground.

He then levitated her into the air with his wand and slammed her against the concrete again and again. He's slashed at her with his wand again and again opening gashes in her face and arms and torso, tattering her superhero suit.

"You are the one that they sent against me because they thought that you would be the best chance of beating me?" said Voldemort, half a question half statement of fact. "You...The Girl of Steel...are pathetic! You insult me by trying to fight me! You disgust me for even making the effort against me! How can I be recognized as the philosophical alpha male if I'm to defeat someone as weak as 'YOU'!"

He stood there and thought for a moment.

"I will show you what little mercy I have by giving you a quick death." said Voldemort in the calmest voice that he could force out.

He then turned to the people that he assumed were video recording him.

"Citizens of this world. The one you call Supergirl will be the example of all of those who dare defy me. Offer me your unconditional loyalty, and you get to live. Avada Kedavra."

The thin bolt of green lightning shot out of the end of his wand and covered the surface of Supergirl's body with green electricity for several seconds. Supergirl's body surged with electric shock until finally the spell stopped and Supergirl fell to the ground.

"MORSMORDRE!"

A jet of light shot into the sky and then it exploded into a giant magical illusion of a skull with a snake coming out of the mouth.

"Farewell...Supergirl!"

Then addressing the cameras that were recording him, "I extend an invitation to all of Supergirl's enemies to join me. I will grant you power, authority over the people, and great wealth."

And then he disapparated.

* * *

Unfortunately for Loki, the heist did not go down without a hitch. Eventually they were found out where alarms started blaring and then the facility went into lockdown.

Loki pulled out a computer hacking device and plugged it into the console beside the door and press the button. Within seconds the door's security was hacked and the door opened. He then walked inside the vault where he then saw the item that he was looking for. The object looked like a very ugly looking crystal with an irregular shape about a foot long and 6 inches wide, parts of it were yellow parts of it were red, and parts of it were green while it was flat on one end.

What's Superior physical strength of the asgardians he punched the super strong glass that it was behind and the glass shattered he then picked up the item and placed into a bag.

"Let's go."

As they got through one door after another they had to fight an army of security guards.

Voldemort's followers pulled out guns and started shooting.

Loki pulled out multiple throwing knives and hit several of the guards with pinpoint accuracy while at the same time fighting with his bare hands and his nearly immortal Asgardian skin was bulletproof.

It was a very slow and extremely difficult journey out of the facility.

After losing several of Voldemort's followers, they manage to kill most of the security guards and got out of the facility.

They made their way to a getaway vehicle, and then once they started driving Loki cast an illusion to make the vehicle look like a different color and make their pursuers believe that they were seeing the real vehicle going in a different direction.

 **Please review!**


	14. Spells, ZPM'S, and Breaches

Chapter 14: Spells, ZPM's, and Breaches

 **Earth 38**

At a secret DEO facility in Gotham City they rushed Supergirl into an operating room.

They did all the normal things. They tried CPR. They tried defibrillating her heart. They couldn't inject her heart with adrenaline because her dead body was still Bulletproof.

She was declared dead there in the operating room.

Alex Danvers was devastated. As was Bella as she had become very close with Supergirl in the last month. All Supergirl's other friends we're also extremely upset by her death.

Benjamin took out his Goa'uld healing device and hoped that he could try to restore her life with it. He shone the gold light over her wounds and her wounds healed. But when he held the healing device over her heart her heart would not start again.

"Is there anything that you can do for her Benjamin?" asked Alex Danvers.

EJ then placed his hands on either side of Supergirl's face and turned on his telepathy.

"No?" said Benjamin with a look of confusion on his face. "It doesn't make any sense?"

He continued to wave the gold light from the Goa'uld healing device over her body again and again continually amping up the intensity.

"I don't get it?" said Benjamin with confusion. "She suffered some physical wounds during the fight but nothing that would cause her to die? She's dead but I don't see why?"

Using his power of manipulating the four elements of nature, he summoned a lightning bolt at the end of his finger and jolted her heart with the biggest electrical defibrillation ever. And her heart still continued to not beat.

"I'm not detecting any brain activity either." said EJ Cullen as his eyes were closed in concentration while he held his hands to her face. "I possess a gift among my telepathy, when a person's brain is shut down but has no physical damage I can start it up again. But it's not working. Her heart and brain should be working but they're just not."

"What is going on here?" asked Winn.

"It's magic." said J'onn J'onzz.

They all then looked at him with surprise.

"That's ridiculous." said Benjamin. "There's no such thing as magic."

"Umm, hello!" said Julie Black gesturing to herself. "My people's ability to turn into giant wolves is Magic."

"I stand corrected." said Benjamin. "It's just, I've never encountered anything like this before."

"It explains why he was able to defeat her so easily." said J'onn J'onzz. "Under the yellow sun, kryptonians are just as vulnerable to Magic as humans are."

"And you never thought to mention this before?" asked Bella.

"I didn't know that we were dealing with a real actual sorcerer." said J'onn. "They exist, make no mistake about that, but they are rare. Had I known that he was a real sorcerer you can rest assured I never would have sent her against him."

Just then, at super speed Superman flew into the room and landed on the floor. He then walked over to his cousin. He touched her face.

"I saw the video broadcast." Said Superman. "I was on the far side of the world. I was saving a village of people from a volcano."

It looked like Superman wanted to cry but being a guy he put on a tough guy act and no tears come out of his eyes.

"I should have been there. I should have fought this guy in her place."

"Then you'd be here dead in this hospital bed." said Bella.

"It would have been worth it if she could still be alive."

"I'm sorry Kal-El." said J'onn. "If I had known that this guy was a magic user I would not have sent her against him."

"You had no way of knowing John." said Superman.

It was then that Benjamin's armband started to beep.

Cisco walked over to examine Benjamin's armband.

"We got a hit." said Cisco with excitement. "Your armband has found within the Multiverse a alternate reality that shares your body's subatomic structure."

"You can send us home?" asked Bella with enthusiasm.

"Yes." said Cisco.

Bella then looked at Supergirl's dead body and her face fell.

"It's bittersweet." I said Bella with regret in her voice.

Benjamin then walked over to Bella.

"Come on Bella. Let's go home. There's nothing more that we can do here. Plus we have our own universe to worry about."

Bella looked Benjamin in the face trying to think of what he said. She then looked around at the new friends that she had made. Friends in spite of the fact that it was an alternate reality, a parallel universe, just one of an infinite number most people of whom had doppelgangers in her universe. They were all perfectly real to her. As real as her friends in her own universe, as real as her own family members, friends and family that she would die for.

"No Benjamin. We can't leave these people to this situation. We've got to help them."

"You know, there's a saying…not everyone says it, no, it's very rare, but, the saying goes, 'one's own universe is the only one of consequence'. There are an infinite number of alternate universes out there. All of them have troubles. We can't deal with all of them."

"And I'm not suggesting that we deal with all of them." said Bella. "And initially I'd agree with you. Our universe is the only one of consequence...for us. But since we've gotten here we've made friends with these people, these people are real to us. Benjamin, when I first met you you defied Amun to help my family against the Volturi. Edward read your mind and then he told me that you had a very strong sense of right and wrong, a pure, good heart. And since then Benjamin that has proven true. You Benjamin, next to Carlisle and Esme, and Seth Clearwater, are the most honorable and decent person that I have ever met...so, tell me Benjamin...are you going to turn your back on these people that you now call friends."

Benjamin looked around. And then he bowed his head as though ashamed to look at Bella in the eyes.

"No Bella. I will not abandon my friends."

Bella then turned to J'onn and Superman.

"Next step in our plan." said Bella. "How do you fight Magic?"

"As far as I know the only way to fight real magic is with magic." said Superman.

"So we need to fight this guy with another magic user?" asked Bella.

"Yes."

"I think Oliver knows one." said Barry.

"And I know of one as well." said Cisco.

"And Benjamin and I also know of one." said Bella.

"We Do?" asked Benjamin.

"Arthur Haff, the magician from Esper Mansion."

He then turned to Cisco.

"Will need to stop by our universe to pick up some...reinforcements."

* * *

 **Voldemort's secret hideout**

When Loki and the others showed up, Voldemort's was waiting for them.

"How did it go?" asked the dark lord.

"Not without a hitch," said Loki, "but we did obtain the item."

Loki then reached into the bag and pulled out the ugly looking yellow and red and green semi-crystal-like object.

"That is the power source?" asked Voldemort.

"Yes it is." said Loki as he turned it over in his hands examining it.

"What exactly is it?" asked Voldemort. "How does it work?"

"It is a piece of advanced alien technology." said Loki. "It's called a Zero-Point-Module. It creates absolute awesome massive amounts of electricity by drawing its power from vacuum energy from an isolated pocket of space-time."

"I don't want to feel stupid." said Voldemort. "But I have no idea what you were just talking about."

"No matter." said Loki. "It is not important that you understand how it works, just merely that it does work."

"Well, build the machine and open the portal between our two worlds." said Voldemort. "I have some unfinished business in my universe."

"Oh, how did it go with the distraction?" asked Loki.

"The one that they call Supergirl is dead. It was actually far too easy. I knew that she would lose either way, but I expected my fight with her to be a little bit more challenging."

"It's probably because Kryptonian bodies under the yellow sun of Earth are just as susceptible to Magic as normal humans."

"Well, now that explains it. In my universe there are many powerfully magical creatures that are resistant to most hexes and jinxes."

* * *

Back at the DEO headquarters Cisco was analyzing the data from Benjamin's armband.

Bella and Benjamin were standing beside him patiently waiting.

"Okay," said Cisco, "I have chronologically mapped the subatomic structure of your guyses Universe within the Multiverse to what I am chronologically christening as, 'Earth 197'."

Cisco closed his eyes and collected his thoughts after he had looked at the data, and then he fired a stream of vibe energy from his hand.

A stable breach opened.

Cisco then gestured to it, "The road home."

"All right, let's go." said Bella.

"I will go with you," said Cisco, "so that I can bring you and your magic user back.I've already sent a message to the magic user that I know of, he'll be here soon."

Jessamine, Archie, Julie Black, and EJ decided to go with them out of sheer curiosity of Multiverse traveling.

Before they stepped through, Bella pulled out her cell phone and looked at the tiny little icon in the upper-right corner that showed the rising and falling bars.

"I've got a cell phone signal on my SIM card." said Bella. "I'm going to call Edward to forewarn him that we are coming."

She pulled up her list of 'Contacts' telephone numbers, and pressed Edward's name on the sensitive touch screen. The screen then switched to the image of a telephone receiver with the words flashing 'dialing', and then 'ringing'. The cell phone signal went through the breach and were picked up by the cell towers on the other end.

* * *

 **The Twilight/Stargate crossover universe, (Earth 197),**

The Cullens were still hanging out at Adolfina's and Skarra's house, waiting for the Espers to return with their machine that they were coming up with that would reopen the closed breach. All of a sudden the breach reopened. The energy-based doughnut-shaped portal that was somewhat half fluid half gas.

"It's back everyone." said Emmett Cullen. "The portal's reopened."

Everyone who wasn't already there in the yard came out of the house to observe the anomaly.

Suddenly Edward's cell phone began to ring.

He looked at it and saw Bella's caller ID.

He immediately hit the green button on the touch screen.

"Bella?!" he said with hopefulness as he held the phone to his ear.

"Edward." said Bella's voice on the other end. "It's me."

"Bella what happened to you?" asked Edward with a tone of half relief half curiosity.

"It's a long story." said Bella. "Where are you right now?"

"We are still at Skarra and Adolfina's house." said Edward. "The Espers of Esper Mansion determined that the mysterious portal was still there, just closed, they've been trying to come up with a machine that will reopen it."

"With the help of an expert here on our end we have managed to reopen the portal ourselves. Do you see the reopened portal on your side?"

"Yes?" said Edward.

"Me and Benjamin are coming through, and we are bringing company."

 **Please review!**


	15. Reunions

Chapter 15: Reunions

 **author's note: sorry for the lateness of the update. I've just been very busy. Enjoy the chapter.**

The Stargate/Twilight crossover universe (Earth 197), Skarra and Adolfina's house

 **Third person point of view:**

Through the breach the Cullens watched Bella and Benjamin reenter their world. Bella and Edward ran into each other's arms and kissed passionate. Benjamin and Tia did the same.

Also through the portal came Cisco Ramon, Superman, Julie Black, EJ Cullen, Jessamine, and Archie, as well as J'onn J'onzz.

"Edward." said Bella in relief that she was again holding him in her arms. "I missed you so much!"

"As I did you." said Edward between kisses.

Renesmee and Alice then embraced her in equal relief.

"The Espers of Esper Mansion determined that you and Benjamin were pulled into an alternate reality?"

"Yes. But fortunately on their side they had an expert that was able to get us back. Albeit it took a month."

Bella was about to introduce everyone when suddenly EJ saw Jacob. EJ's mind shut down and he went into a rage not thinking rationally.

"You! You tried to kill me the day that I was born!" shouted EJ as he ran towards Jacob.

But before he reached Jacob he was intercepted by Renesmee who punched him in the chest and he went flying backwards.

This provoked the wrath of Julie who then phased and was prepared to attack. Which then immediately provoked the wrath of Jacob who phased and the two giant red brown wolves, the Jacob wolf being slightly bigger, faced each other down. They were able to communicate telepathically.

They both then recognize the hybrids as objects of the others imprinting.

EJ was back on his feet ready to fight but Bella stepped between them and immediately calmed everyone down.

"EJ, remember what I told you about Jacob. In this universe he imprinted on Renesmee. Plus he's not the same Jacob that tried to kill you."

EJ calmed down but continue to look at Jacob with wary suspicion.

Some fresh clothes were quickly retrieved for Jacob and Julie. While Bella began introductions.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce to you our new friends." she then gestured to Cisco. "This is Cisco Ramon, our Multiverse 'breacher' metahuman, as well as the brilliant scientific genius that helped us return home." she said with pride.

"What exactly is it that he does?" asked Rosalie.

In answer to her question Cisco fired a stream of vibe energy from his hand which opened up a breach, where he then jumped through it and when it closed it opened up at the far side of the yard a second later where he then came out of it.

"Whoa!" said Valentine Cullen in surprise. "I most certainly have never seen anything like that before."

"You haven't seen nothing yet." said Bella with a secretive grin.

She then gestured to Jessamine and Archie.

"This year is Jessamine Hale, and Archie Cullen. Jasper and Alice's…'reversed gender doppelgangers'."

"Reversed gender doppelgangers?" said Adolfina in perplexed curiosity.

"9 months before you were born on the hour and minute that you were conceived, your egg was fertilized by a sperm of the opposite chromosome." said Bella in a one-sentence short form of the explanation that she got before.

"Oh. That makes sense." said Adolfina.

She then gestured to EJ.

"This is Edward Jacob Cullen, Renesmee's reversed gender doppelganger, from yet another universe, he too is a Multiverse refugee in their world."

She then gestured to Julie, "And this is Julie Black who is Jacob's reversed gender doppelganger."

And then turning to J'onn J'onzz.

"This here is J'onn J'onzz director of the Department of Extra-normal Operations. And the Man in the red and blue suit with the Cape is Clark Kent, AKA The Man Of Steel, AKA Superman."

"What's so super about him?" asked Emmett.

Bella then smiled and walked over to some garden tools that were there in the yard and picked up a crowbar. She then tossed it to Superman.

Superman caught the Crowbar out of the air and tied the metal into a knot where he then blew freeze breath on it until the metal frosted up and then he shattered it like glass. He then flew 10ft above-the-ground and then with his heat vision drew the Superman symbol-crest on the ground.

"You seem to have met some extraordinary new friends in this alternate reality, Bella." said Carlisle in observation.

"Oh yes, and J'onn, you can feel free to assume your true form here you don't need to hide here."

With a crackling of reddish energy over the surface of his body his form switched from the African American man Hank Henshaw to his green skin, red eyes, and Martian uniform with a cape.

"Holy crud!" said Emmett in surprise, "What in the world is that thing?"

"Everyone," said Benjamin, "J'onn is the last Son of Mars."

"Mars?" said Adolfina. "There is no life on Mars."

"The atmosphere on the planet used to be much different a long time ago." said J'onn.

"But the Martians were wiped out by the Goa'uld." said Tia.

"Not in their universe." said Benjamin.

Bella then gestured to her family.

"Cisco, J'onn, Superman, Archie, Jessamine, EJ, Julie, this is Benjamin's wife Tia. My husband Edward, my daughter Renesmee, my best friend Jacob Black, the leader of our coven Carlisle and his wife Esme. And then Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and the newest member of our coven Valentine. And these are our friends Skarra of Abydos, he's an alien, and his wife at Adolfina Anderson of SG-1."

"I'm sorry," said Cisco, "but what is SG-1?"

"It's the name of a team, they have several of those teams at a secret facility beneath the NORAD military base. They travel through the Stargate in order to visit different planets."

"In our universe the Stargates are not often used. Also on many world's most species don't know how to use them." said J'onn.

"Well, I suppose it's less obvious to some people, but the symbols on the Stargate represent constellations." said Benjamin. "The constellations line up in a certain order will project coordinates in space."

"I know how the Stargate works." said J'onn. "I was just making an observation."

Renesmee and EJ then approached other. Renesmee, as she always did, then reached out and placed her index and middle finger on the side of EJ's temple and began to give him her memories.

EJ then did the same placing his fingers on Renesmee's temple creating a two-way telepathic connection between the both of them.

After about a minute or so they remove their hands from each other and looked at each other with awe.

Jacob and Julie then approached each other. They had shared a brief telepathic link but had switched back to human form.

"So," said Julie, "you are the alpha wolf."

"1 of 2." said Jacob. "And you imprinted on Nessie's reversed gender doppelganger. That is rather interesting. I guess it was meant to be for the both of us."

"I never became alpha wolf myself. We still only have one. I didn't even know that it was possible to have more than one."

"It happened when our Alpha, Sam Uley, wanted to destroy Nessie before she was born because we initially believed that she was a vampire spawn that was going to destroy us all. But I could not tolerate an unprovoked attack on who was supposed to be our allies while the treaty was still intact and I then embraced my birthright and I even became an alpha. Just one touch and everyone adores Nessie."

Renesmee then walked over to Julie and placed her hand on Julie's face. Julie felt the telepathy and when Nessie was done Julie was completely in awe as she looked at the half human vampire.

"Just like EJ." said Julie.

Then EJ looked around at the Cullens of Earth 197.

"This is so surreal." said EJ with a look of amusement on his face. "They are identical in appearance to my family but yet I know that they're not."

But then he looked at Valentine, Alice, and Jasper.

"I don't know them though." said EJ with interest.

"Okay, what is your family in your universe?" asked Valentine Cullen.

"In my family we have Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett," and then he turned to Jessamine and Archie, "and Jessamine and Archie. No Alice, no Jasper, no Valentine."

He then walked up to all of them and touch their faces giving them the whole story from his memories.

"Well, as werewolves only imprint on a person of the opposite gender, he could not imprint on you in your Universe the day that you were born." said Carlisle. "Without the werewolf imprinting Jacob would have killed Renesmee, or at least tried to. And I can't imagine what your father is going through in your Universe without Bella."

"Anyway," said Bella, "we need some assistance from the Espers. It's a situation going on back in their universe and I have told them that I would help."

Edward became worried at this.

"I don't suppose that there is any way to talk you out of it."

"I have become close friends with people there." said Bella with a serious face. "And I will not abandon them."

Bella then turned to EJ.

"EJ, give them the whole story of what is going on."

EJ again touched all of their faces this time telling them of the dilemma of multiverse refugees in Earth 38, as well as one of them being a powerful evil magic user.

"Very well." said Esme, who was a huge humanitarian and wanted to help people who are in danger.

Carlisle was also in agreement. And Emmett never backs away from a fight. Renesmee also seemed eager.

"But before we join the fight the reason that I've come back is to bring back with us a magic user of our own."

"Very well. We will go to esper Mansion."

Then there was a beeping sound coming from Tia's wristwatch.

"Amun is here." said Tia. "I sent a deep space transmission to him when you went missing." Tia said to Benjamin.

Just then a Goa'uld Al'kesh bomber decloaked directly above them. The house was in a remote secluded area away from the main highway so none of the neighbors would be able to see the ship over the trees.

A set of five giant rings came down from the ship and then stacked one on top of the other and then with a flash of light both Amun and Kebi materialized inside the Rings and then the Rings went back up.

Amun then spotted Benjamin.

"Benjamin." said Amun with relief. "You are back. Tia told me the whole thing. You're always getting yourself into trouble."

"It was an unfortunate accident Amun."

"What happened?"

"Bella and I were pulled into an alternate reality. Fortunately we were able to find our way back. But now we're going back to assist our new friends with...a dilemma that they have."

"And I suppose there's no way that I can talk you out of it?" said Amun.

"I'm afraid not."

Amun sighed with irritation but knew that when Benjamin made up his mind there was nothing that could be done.

"Did you find the Dyson Sphere that you were looking for?" asked Benjamin.

Amun perked up with interest.

"Yes." said Amun. "Unfortunately we were not there very long, as we received Tia's message on Subspace and of course when I heard that you were missing I had come back find you. The Dyson Sphere is a remarkable feat of engineering. It is a giant metal sphere 200 million km in diameter. It is made of a remarkable metal completely indestructible. And apparently no signs of life. At least not on the outside. Though as far as I can tell there is no way in. Though I was only able to catalog a small percentile of the outer surface of the thing until I received Tia's message. It would take me centuries to study the entire outer surface."

"Where do you think it came from?" asked Benjamin.

"Well, it is definitely too big for the Ancients. I'm not sure where it came from. It would almost have needed to have been created by an omnipotent supernatural deity. Though I will say we did have a heck of a time getting away. We couldn't go into hyperspace until we escaped the gravity well that was being given off by the Dyson Sphere while at the same time we had to fight our way away from a Wraith Hive ship. And then of course in order to get back here so fast I had to push the intergalactic hyperdrive a little too hard. Burned it out a few hours ago. Fortunately we were within range of Earth at sublight speeds. The hyperdrive is so damaged and overworked that I will need to completely rebuild it."

"Well," said Benjamin, "in the meantime we have my current mission to deal with."

He then directed Amun over to his friends.

"Amun, this is Cisco Ramon, a...gifted-human, only in his universe they call them metahumans. He is a Breacher; an Energy-Caster and a teleporter. He's the one who brought us back."

"And this is Clark Kent, AKA The Man Of Steel, AKA Superman. The last son of Krypton."

Amun raised his eyebrows at the last remark that Benjamin had given.

"Krypton?" he then saw the symbol on Superman's chest. "The house of El?"

"You know of my family?" asked Superman.

"I am familiar with the most influential families on the former planet of Krypton that was destroyed in this universe over 900 years ago."

"In my universe my planet was only destroyed about 39 years ago." said Superman. "Benjamin told us that the star went supernova in this universe 900 years ago, but in my universe it was destroyed but not by a supernova but because our planet exploded due to instability in the mantle beneath the crust because we had harvested our molten core as a source of energy."

"Harvesting you're molten core?" said Amun with surprise. "That is a very risky thing to do."

"At the time our planets politicians, who had depleted our world's resources, were very short-sighted."

And then Benjamin gestured to J'onn J'onzz who was standing off to the side.

"And this here is J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter, the last Son of Mars."

"Lord Amun." said J'onn in respect with a bow of the head. "Though I was told that I may assume my true form here, it is the custom of my people to assume the form of the person that I am standing in front of."

J'onn then transformed back into Hank Henshaw, only a slightly vampire version of him. Rather than the dark black skin of an African American man, the skin was lightened to slight olive-tone brown as well as the yellow eyes of a vegetarian vampire.

"I assume that your species is not extinct in your universe?" asked Amun. "Or as Benjamin just said, the last Son of Mars, you are the only one?"

"I am the last green Martian." said J'onn. "My people were wiped to extinction by our cousins species the white Martians."

"In this universe both the green martians and the white martians together were wiped to extinction by the Goa'uld 160 years ago."

"Yes, Benjamin told us that."

"EJ," said Benjamin, "perhaps we should fill Amun in on the whole situation."

EJ then walked over to Amun and placed his hand on his face and gave him all of his knowledge.

"I see." said Amun after EJ took his hand off of his face. "That is quite a situation. Very well, I will go with you and assist in this dilemma."

"Then we're going to Esper Mansion." said Bella.

 **Please review!**


	16. The Magician

Chapter 16: The Magician

 **Earth 197, Esper Mansion**

Amun's ship landed at the secret facility that the Espers referred to as Esper Mansion.

They all exited the ship and were met at the entrance by their friend Jonathan Morter.

"Jonathan," said Carlisle, "is good to see you."

"You too Carlisle." said Jonathan Morter.

"What brings you to Esper Mansion?"

"We're looking for Arthur Haff." said Bella.

"Arthur Haff is currently off world at present. But he is due back within the hour. He will arrive by Stargate."

Jonathan then looked at a few of the unfamiliar friends that they had with them.

"And who are your friends?"

A full introduction was given to all of them and Jonathan was in awe.

"I am glad to see that you are both back." said Jonathan to Bella and Benjamin. "We have almost completed the 'breach machine' in order to track you within the Multiverse, but you arrived before we could finish it."

"I'll want to take a look at that." said Cisco.

"Well, we are now going back." said Bella. "But in the other universe there is a powerful magic user that we need to combat. We need a powerful magic user of our own."

"We Espers of Esper Mansion are always happy to assist in anyone who asks us. As soon as Arthur gets back I'm sure that he will agree to help in any way that he can."

Jonathan then led the entire group to the Stargate. But when they got there they met a group of 20 Espers that were surrounding an elderly Esper.

"What is going on here?" asked Jessamine.

"It's a funeral." said Edward.

"Not quite." said Jonathan. "What you are witnessing is similar to what happened in the medical facility when our former leader Cornelius Percival ascended. This is a ceremony of enlightenment."

The elderly Esper was one of the older and wiser people there. He had used his powers to rejuvenate his body over and over again as all Espers do, but now he had reached the limit of that as he could count 251 years. His skin was wrinkled and his hair was very gray.

Is body then begin to glow.

"Thank you all for the friendship that you have offered." he said to the Espers that had surrounded him, he spoke in a tone of unintentional inadvertent drama to emphasize the seriousness but positiveness of the moment. "My leaving you will not be an end, it will be a beginning. I have meditated and studied for my entire life, and now my time on this Earth is finished. My task in this life is complete!"

His body then glowed even brighter.

"My burden is released!" said the elderly Esper. "My journey...begins!"

And as the bright light that his body gave off reached its blinding peak, his clothing fell to the ground and what was left in its place was a cloud of glowing white gas with what look like white waving tentacles. An Ascended-Being.

The Stargate then activated on its own, the unstable vortex flushing sideways like a horizontal splash of water and then collapsing back in to form the rippling water-like surface of the event horizon of the artificial wormhole, and the ascended being went through it.

"I have heard of the Ascension to a higher plane of Enlightenment." said J'onn J'onzz. "But I have never witnessed it before. Many of my people have attempted to achieve it."

"That is so cool!" said Cisco in awe.

"At The Fortress of Solitude, I had heard from Kryptonian history that many of my people had attempted it as well, but they never managed to do it right." said Superman.

Erik Morter then walked over to them.

"We're not quite finished the machine yet." he said as he looked around at everyone.

"Well as you can see we are here and we are fine." said Benjamin.

"We need to speak to Arthur Haff." said Bella. "Jonathan said he would be back with soon and that we should just wait here."

"What is it that you need to speak to Arthur about."

It was then that Renesmee and EJ both walked over to Erik and placed their hands on his face. After a few moments they took their hands off and then Erik nodded in understanding.

Renesmee then looked around.

"Where is Matilda?" asked Renesmee.

"She's not here right now." said Erik. "She is currently away on a mission of great importance. She will not be back for a while."

It was then that the Stargate activated, all of the orange chevron crystals around the side lighting up and then the unstable Vortex flushed sideways and then fell back in form the Rippling water like surface of the Event Horizon of the artificial wormhole.

They waited a few moments. Where then Arthor Haff came out of the Event Horizon where than the gate then shut down. He was dressed in the standard field work attire of the Esper's, blue jumpsuit, chest plate body armor, light blue thick durable boots for walking over rough Terrain, a utility belt with a variety of gadgets including a sword in a Scabbard, and a white cape that was strapped to the shoulders of his jumpsuit with metal shoulder pads.

He looked around.

"Quite a reception for me." said the Magician.

"We are more than happy to give you some time to rest Arthur," said Bella, "but we were hoping that we might persuade you to take up a new mission right away."

He paused and thought for a moment.

"Bella, does your daughter have all of the information on this mission that you have for me?" asked Arthur.

"Yes." said Bella.

"Nessie, perhaps you could explain to me."

Renesmee stepped forward and placed her hand on his face.

After a few moments she took her hand off.

"Interesting." said Arthur. "This seems serious. Even though we usually follow a rule that 'our own universe is the only one consequence', this is a great evil that must be stopped. I will help you. But, since you offered, I will need a shower, a hot meal, and a nap."

Arthur walked off in the direction of some living quarters. While Cisco was led towards the breach machine that the espers were building in a laboratory.

The breach machine was very large and rather crude but seemed to be fully complete rather than just half-built. Cisco looked the thing over from top to bottom examining the components as well as looking over the blueprints that had been hastily created in order to make the machine.

"Well, by the design of the technology, you're on the right track." said Cisco in complementary interest. "This machine would definitely create a stable breach, but you would have no way of determining which university would go to."

"It's not meant to target specific universes." said Erik. "It is merely meant to reopen sealed breaches."

"Well, none the less the machine is impressive."

* * *

Several hours later

Author had returned from his living quarters freshly bathed fed and well rested.

"Cisco Ramon, let's go to your universe and see what I can do for you." said Arthur.

"Where shall I breach us to?" asked Cisco. "The DEO?"

"The Cullen home." said Bella. "We'll start there and then go from there."

 **Please review!**


	17. Twilight' meets 'Life and Death'

Chapter 17: 'Twilight' meets 'Life and Death'

 **Earth 38, The Cullen Home**

A breach was open in the front yard of the Cullen home on the outskirts of Central City. Through the breach came the Cullen doppelgangers, J'onn J'onzz, Superman, Cisco, the Egyptian coven, as well as the Magician Arthur Haff, and, his partner in crime, the Esper Erik Mortar.

The Cullens of Earth 38 were waiting.

Bella led the way as she brought her family towards her reverse gender counterpart family.

"Carine, this is your reverse gender doppelganger, Carlisle." said Bella. "And his wife and children, Esme, my husband Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Valentine. And then of course our beautiful daughter Renesmee. And her fiance and my best friend Jacob Black. And over here is Master Esper Erik Morter, and the magic user, Arthur Haff.

"Dr. Cullen." smiled Carlisle in greeting.

"Dr. Cullen." smiled Carine in greeting in return.

"Bella has told me so much about you." said Carlisle.

"Same to you." said Carine.

Bella then introduced Edythe and Beau.

"Edward is not the person I would have imagined as a masculine version of myself." said Edythe. "But...nothing disappointing."

Edward stepped forward and shook Beau's hand.

"Well Beau, you have yourself a fine woman." said Edward.

Edward and Edythe never spoke any words to each other, obviously they didn't need to as they could read each other's minds two way.

Emmett and Eleanor got a kick out of each other. And they were also secretly appraising which one of them would be stronger than the other.

Rosalie in Royal seem to have little interest in each other.

Valentine and Valerie however apparently got along quite well.

And friendship between Esme and Ernest was easy.

"Bella invited us here to assist in the Dilemma of Multiverse refugees." said Carlisle.

"A lot of things have been happening in our universe recently." said Carine.

"Have the Volturi here in your Universe gotten involved?"

"Not as far as I can tell yet. They most certainly saw Bella and Benjamin in direct sunlight on videos that have gone viral. Though that was clearly an accident."

"Are the Volturi reversed gender in this universe?" asked Carlisle.

"I don't know. What is the Volturi like in your Universe?" asked Carine.

"Well, it recently underwent some changes eight years ago. For three thousand years it consisted of Aro, Caius, and Marcus. And are his wife Sulpicia, and Caius his wife Athenodora. They have a guard consisting of many gifted vampires and a few are strong enforcers."

"Then, no," said Carine, "not reversed gender, but most certainly different. In this universe, the Volturi is led by Sulpicia, and on her left and right side is Marcus and Athenodora. A long time ago they discovered that Aro had killed Marcus's wife Didyme and Aro's sister."

"That happened in our universe as well." said Carlisle. "Only Aro is never found out until eight years ago."

"Sulpicia found out that both Aro and Caius were in on it, and then destroyed them both in retaliation, but not before she herself got Aro's gift." said Carine.

"In our universe, 8 years ago when Renesmee was just under 4 months old our cousin Irina saw her and thought she was an immortal child and reported her to the Volturi." said Carlisle. "They brought the entire guard here, Alice saw it coming and we gathered an army of our own. We hoped to present evidence to prove our innocence, and we did prove our innocence, but Aro insisted on attacking us. When Aro thought about the crime he committed and Edward exposed him right then and there. Marcus switch to our side, we fought a battle, and we defeated them, though narrowly. We still needed to enforce vampire law, so Marcus took over management. Caius was executed and Athenodora didn't want to live without him so she was destroyed also. Aro stood trial for crimes against vampires, he was found guilty, but rather than sentenced to death he was sentenced to four thousand years as the lowest ranking member of the Guard."

Eleanor couldn't help but burst into laughter at that one.

"You mentioned that Sulpicia got Aro's gift for herself?" said Carlisle in observation. "How did he go about doing that?"

"Sulpicia found a young girl named, Mele." said Carine. " she possesses a very remarkable gift. She has the ability to, with one touch, take a gifted vampires gift away from them and absorb it into her own body. She then can't use the gift herself, but she can transfer that gift into another vampire. They felt that it would be too difficult to maintain vampire law without Aro's gift. Once Sulpicia had Aro's gift for herself they were able to have Justice for Didyme's death."

"Remarkable." said Carlisle with fascination. "A vampire that could remove another vampires gift and then give it to someone else."

Carlisle then gestured to Kebi and Amun.

"This is Amun and Kebi of the Egyptian coven in our universe." said Carlisle.

"Yes," said Carine, "I know their doppelgangers here in this universe."

"Not reversed gender?" asked Carlisle.

"No." said Carine. "But their adopted kids are. The gifted-human prodigy that he had discovered over 200 years ago is a girl named Benjamina. Like Benjamin she possesses the ability to manipulate the elements of nature. And she is married to a boy named Tyler. "

"The variations of alternate universes." said Carlisle with a smile while shaking his head in disbelief.

They all went inside and exchanged conversation for over an hour, getting to know each other and fascination of both the similarities and differences between their two families which in a Multiverse Essence was all the same vampire Clan. Renesmee as always touched all of their faces and gave them her memories.

Carine then walked over to Superman.

"It is good to see you again Clark Kent."

He then immediately raised his eyes in Surprise.

"How did you know?" asked Superman. "And what do you mean again? I don't think that we have met before."

"About 29 years ago. Our family was settled in the town of Smallville, Kansas. And you had brought your friend Pete Ross into the ER when he had gotten into a minor accident. I also occasionally saw you around town."

His eyes then went wide again.

"Dr. Carine Cullen, I do remember you." he said in sudden comprehension at the long term memory. "And you haven't aged a day."

"Well, as an immortal, that's the idea." said Carine with a humorous smile.

"As I was only a child at a time, and photographic memory is not one of my superpowers, I did not immediately recognize you all. Also I never imagined the idea of the thing."

"Anyway," said Arthur, "I shall need to take a look at this...'Super-Girl'...that you say was killed by a powerful spell. And I will need whatever information you have on this evil magic user."

 **Please review!**


	18. Video Footage and Curses

Chapter 18: Video Footage and Curses

 **Author's note: I have done a little research on, for fiction writers to create a 'magic-system' within their stories. I'm not sure how to do one of my own. So I'm just going to wing it as I go along and ask you all to forgive the potholes. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Third person point of view:**

Cisco breached them to the DEO.

It was then that EJ's armband started to beep. Cisco then examined the armband.

"We've got a hit. The armband has identified your reality within the Multiverse." Said Cisco. "I can send you home."

"All right." said EJ. "And Iron Titan?"

"Yes, him as well."

It was then that Julie had a look of concern.

It was not lost on EJ and he looked concerned as well.

"Perhaps for the time being I should stay here, and I could assist with the Multiverse Dilemma going on here."

"As You Wish." said Cisco.

"This evil magic user." said Arthur. "What sort of extraordinary abilities did he exhibit?"

There in the control room Winn brought up video footage of the battle between Supergirl and Voldemort.

Arthur watched the demonstration of power that both extraordinary beings exhibited.

"As far as we can tell," said J'onn J'onzz, "teleportation, flight, protective energy shield, fast reflexes, telekinetic levitation, combustion of inanimate objects with his mind, cutting skin with his mind, inflicting excruciating pain on a person with his mind, and some kind of green lightning that kills."

Arthur then turned to everyone and then started speaking in a clear clinical tone of voice of explanation like he was teaching a class.

"In order to fight magic, you must understand Magic." explained Arthur. "Magic is a mystical form of Supernatural power that defies the laws of physics. There is rhyme and reason to it, but it is something that cannot be explained or studied by science. People who possess magic within themselves and can tap into it to use it can have magic do for them like an invisible servant many useful and adaptable actions. A powerful magic user has many extraordinary abilities at his disposal. Many of these abilities are just useful for day-to-day conveniences. Many of these abilities however have some adaptable applications. Transfiguration, it's similar to matter energy conversion. Basically you could turn something into something else. Curses, it's basically a spell that would force extreme misfortune or bad luck on someone. You could use a spell to stop a person's heart, you could use a spell to turn someone to Stone, you could use a spell to make yourself stronger and faster or give you super sensory ability. Like Benjamin a magic user can summon the four elements of nature, earth, wind, water, and fire.

"Teleportation is another thing. It could be extremely delicate. You could by mistake only teleport half your body therefore leaving the other half behind. Some spells leave permanent scars that cannot be healed. It's basically tapping into a very mystical power within the universe. Using magic has countless applications. But of course not everyone can do it. There's only a handful of people were capable of doing it. It's a random characteristic that is born into someone. Back in our universe I know of only 50 magicians in the entire world. Within our secret society of 50 magic users, we have history of our kind. A long time ago there was a vast Society of thousands of magic users. But of course we were hunted to Extinction. People fought us with science. But then we decided to just end us ourselves, we all banded together, we went into hiding and we used a special spell that allows a magic user to remove the magic from another magic user, only we used the spell on ourselves we ended magic users forever, or at least that was our intention at the time. Without magic users existing, the humans can no longer hunt us and we felt that perhaps Magic was unnecessary for us to exist. While many other mythical creatures such as fairies, and dragons, and unicorns, and other magical creatures were hunted to extinction by humans and then passed into Superstition and Legend.

"Of course the birth of magic users did not end there. After we had removed from ourselves our own Magic there were still some of us that were born, but we were an extreme minority. By that time a generation had passed without magic users existing, and the witch hunts for us had significantly died down. We kept ourselves hidden from the witch Hunters, and we Allied ourselves with the Espers. All of this was hundreds of years before I was born of course."

He then looked at Voldemort on the video footage.

"This magic-user, you say that he is a Multiverse refugee?"

"As far as we know." said Superman. "He just appeared out of the blue."

"And we detected a signal of Dark Matter radiation from him." said Cisco. "A byproduct of the breaches."

Arthur observed Voldemort on the video footage for a little while longer.

"His style of magic seems similar to The Magicians of our universe, but the workings of the magic seem to be...almost of a different design. Of course we have never encountered magic users from alternate realities before. It's possible that the workings and style of magic is unique to each universe. Also I have never seen a magic user so dark and evil before. I have never seen a magician that would use evil magic to bully or abuse others."

"What is the difference between good and evil magic?" asked Alex Danvers.

"I suppose it's an odd way of describing them," said Arthur, "good magic and evil magic, ultimately they are similar in many ways, except that good magic has practical uses for any situation. While dark magic ultimately serves no purpose except to do harm. Though offensive spells for battle and combat might be more powerful.

"And...his use of a magic wand?" he said in curious interest.

"The source of he power?" asked Valerie Cullen.

"No." said Arthur. "A magic wand does not possess any magic. A magic wand is merely a tool to channel the magic users Magic. It allows them to cast difficult or complicated spells quicker and easier."

"How come you don't use a magic wand?" asked Beau.

"Because I don't need one. I can cast any spell without the need of one. And even if I had one, it would not make the spell more powerful or any easier to cast. I have mastered the use of optimal speed and reaction time of casting wandless Magic. If I had a wand it would do me no better."

But he then looked back at Voldemort on the video footage and observed the wand in his hand.

"But, his wand might be his Achilles heel. If he's using a wand then clearly he would have more difficulty with more powerful and complicated spells without it as he may be less skilled with wandless magic than I am. If we can neutralize his wand, we may significantly inhibit him."

"Well, that might be a challenge. We would need to get by his defense, which Supergirl wasn't able to do." said Wally West.

He then turned away from the screen of video footage and towards Alex Danvers.

"I will see Supergirl now."

Arthur then went over to Supergirl who was lying on the hospital bed in the infirmary, dead.

"You say that she was hit by a bolt of green lightning, and that she just died."

"As you saw on the video footage." said Alex. "Please, she's my sister. Can you restore her life?"

Arthur held his hands a few inches over Supergirl's body and his hands shone a orange light out of his palms. He closed his eyes in concentration, his facial expressions shifting from calm concentration to curiosity and confusion.

"Well," said Arthur, "you are right. She is dead but it is as though she should be alive."

A few more moments of concentration with his eyes closed while he held his glowing hands over her.

"She is under a curse." said Arthur with a tone of curious interest at the fact. "A very powerful curse. As far as I can tell, what the spell is doing specifically is forcing her heart and brain to remain shut down, not only killing her but the spell is deliberately forcing complete and total inability of any kind of resuscitation."

"Is there anything that can be done?" asked Alex.

Arthur put his hand to his face and stroked his chin in thoughtful consideration for a few moments.

"I don't know." said Arthur with a tone of ignorance. He then spoke very slowly as though he considered a hunch out of his imagination. "With all of my knowledge of magic...this is only a guess...but...theoretically...maybe...if the curse could 'SOMEHOW' be lifted, then I see no reason why her heart and brain couldn't start up again. And another thing, this particular curse is only meant to be used once on each person. Meaning that if the curse could be lifted somehow, and the person is resuscitated, they 'might', and I stress, MIGHT, be immune to being put under the spell again."

"Interesting." Said Barry Allen. "You know, in our universe, last year, in Starling City, our Ally, Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow, faced off against an evil magic user, by the name of Damion Daurke but he didn't possess any magic within himself, he got his magic from a magical object a sort of dark amulet. The object corrupted his mind though. And his only real gift was basically telekinesis, and sucking the life out of people."

Arthur raised his eyes in shock and surprise.

"A magical object that could give a non-magical person Magic? According to all of the history and Lords Of The Magicians in our universe magic can only be used by someone who possesses magic within them, and we've only heard of people who are born that way."

"Anyhow," said Barry Allen "until such time as Supergirl can be revived that won't really do us any good."

"If we can draw out this evil magic user, then perhaps we can face them in a fight." said Arthur. "With my help perhaps he can be defeated. As far as I know, this guy will not be beaten so easily."

 **Please review!**


	19. Kal-El's Worries

Chapter 19: Kal-El's Worries

"My name is Clark Kent. And I am a refugee on this planet. I was born on the Planet Krypton. 37 years ago, when I was a baby my parents Lara, and Jor-El, launch me into space in a pod to come to Earth when my planet was about to be destroyed. I crashed in the town of Smallville, Kansas, where I was found by Jonathan and Martha Kent. They raised me as their own son and I grew to love them. As I was growing up I exhibited unusual abilities, primarily super strength, super speed, and invulnerability. But when I was 18, a crystal that was in my pod led me to the North Pole where it created a giant crystal fortress. The copied and stored consciousness of my father Jor-El christened the fortress, 'The Fortress of Solitude', and told me about my heritage. I was told that I would become a God among men, and a bringer of Justice primarily in the form of protecting the innocent. But I became more than just the protector of the innocent, I became a soldier to fight for the people's freedom. I realized that there were powerful alien threats against this planet as well as human threats from within the system. And I am the only person powerful enough to stop them! I am, 'Superman'!"

* * *

 **Third person point of view:**

DEO headquarters

It had been two days since Voldemort had killed Supergirl in a duel. The whole team and both doppelganger Cullen families along with the Egyptian coven were there. They were going over some plans. They were hoping to gather a few allies. Barry was planning on summoning the Green Arrow and his team as well as, The Legends.

It was then that they received an alert. Not just from the DEO's proximity sensors, but also from Alice and Archie.

"We got incoming." said Archie as he looked at the wall with concentration.

"Non-hostile." said Alice.

Then through the large windows leading to the outside that allowed Superman and Supergirl and J'onn J'onzz to freely fly in and out, came what appeared to be a man dressed completely in green. His chest bore a symbol, he wore no cape, and he had a green ring on his finger with an emerald for the jewel.

"Who are you?" asked Bella.

"I am the Green Lantern." said the man.

"The Coast City superhero." said Beau.

The Green Lantern looked around.

"I would like to speak to whoever's in charge." said the Green Lantern.

He floated down until his feet touch the floor.

"We've met." said Superman. "We fought a villain together once."

Both Superman and the Green Lantern walked up to each other and shook hands.

"Good to see you again man." said the Green Lantern affectionately.

"You too." said Superman.

"I am J'onn J'onzz, I'm in charge here." said J'onn J'onzz.

"I saw the video footage of Voldemort killing Supergirl." said the Green Lantern. "I understand that you guys are a resistance against him, and I would like to be on your team."

"He has information." said Edward reading his mind.

"I have been warned, by my...employers. The Guardians of Oa."

"The Guardians of the universe?!" said J'onn J'onzz with surprise. "My people had an alliance with them for many generations."

"The Guardians of Oa detected the breach in the Multiverse barrier." said the Green Lantern. "This world is under threat by a great evil, and I have been charged with defeating it. And I have reason to believe that this great evil is this Lord Voldemort. But I'm going to need some help."

"It's possible that we might need it." said Arthur Haff.

All of the leaders went off to deliberate.

Bella pulled Beau aside and inquired a little bit more about him.

"Okay, who is this, Green Lantern?" asked Bella with some skepticism. Though she had seen far stranger than him so far since she had gotten to that universe.

"It was on television 5 years ago." said Beau. "He first made an appearance at some kind of Charity Gathering. Materialized, around a runaway helicopter, out of pure energy, a race car. And then diverted it by Conjuring a racetrack of pure energy. Saved everybody there. He is a hero.

"But his greatest feet of heroism was a few days later when a giant black cloud which appeared to be a living intelligent alien entity tried to absorb the essence of everyone on Earth, he then fought the thing and defeated it! Saved the world!"

"Fascinating." said Amun. "How does he do it?"

"According to Archie he does it by the ring that he wears on his finger." said Beau.

"The ring must be some sort of piece of advanced technology that is operated by thought." said Amun in interest. "Some sort of matter energy converter. But far more advanced of course. I had attempted to come up with such device. I have had some success, but it still needs fine-tuning, and it would probably take me another 10,000 years of development before I can get it as advanced as that."

"You came up with a matter energy converter similar to the Green Lantern ring?" asked Beau.

"Yes Beaufort Swan." said Amun. "But it's still only in an experimental prototype stage. I can turn ordinary electricity into solid matter, but it requires a great deal of power, and it works extremely slowly."

J'onn and Superman returned with the Green Lantern.

"He will join us." said J'onn. "We will all come up with a plan together. And since we are all in the same team here, perhaps I feel that there is little need of identity concealment with us."

He said the last sentence as he looked at the Green Lantern.

With a barely noticeable twitch of his index finger that bore his ring, the green mask that covered his eyes disappeared.

"My name is Hal Jordan." he declared to everyone in the room.

"Hey," said Cisco, "has anyone ever told you that you look a lot like actor Ryan Reynolds?"

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

* * *

Voldemort was now in another one of his hiding places. He set up a crude but really useful floo-network and teleportation network of Portkeys. There was a lot of progress with this kind of stuff too easily be made by one single powerful wizard when you didn't have legal channels with the Ministry of Magic to go through. Everyday his followers grew. He now had a half-decent army of aliens and metahumans, all enemies of Supergirl and Superman.

Voldemort walked into the laboratory that Loki was working in.

"Is the machine ready yet?" asked Voldemort.

"Almost." said Loki. "In order to open a gateway to your Earth, we are going to need to go to the exact place where it opened. That is in the middle of a very public Street in the capital city of the United States of America, only a few blocks from the president's mansion, a highly fortified and high security position...we are going to need cover once we are there. No doubt we will be confronted by police and military. I will be able to use my power of Illusion to conceal us, however once the breach is open, no doubt it will attract the humans. I have experience that the humans of this world can throw down and get feisty."

"I dispensed with Supergirl easy enough." said Voldemort. "I can stand up to any military force that this planet sends against me."

"Just bring some of your followers and arm them." said Loki. "The Machine will be ready within an hour."

"I will prepare a portkey for us." said Voldemort.

"Excuse me." interrupted a voice from around the corner of the door.

Into the room then walked a man with short brown hair and a woman with long red hair. Both had pale skin and blood red eyes.

"I was informed that this was the place to come to if we were...enemies of Supergirl?"

Voldemort and Loki looked at them.

Voldemort recognize them for their true nature almost instantly.

"A vampire?" said Voldemort. "Times two."

He smiled at their presence there in his compound.

"In my world I attempted to recruit many dark creatures to my cause. But the Ministry of Magic has a alliance with the Volturi, and the Volturi made it punishable by death to any vampire that aided a dark wizard."

"The two of us are Multiverse refugees. Allow me to introduce myself." said the vampire with a smile. "I'm James, and this is my wife Victoria. I met your doppelganger in my universe. I just want to say that I've always been an admirer of yours."

Voldemort frowned with disapproval at the idea of the concept. Though he was aware that alternate realities have doppelgangers of different people and variations, he never imagined that out there within the Multiverse would be other versions of himself. He always took pride in the fact that he was one of a kind. Uniquely Superior.

"Well, I could definitely use your help." said Voldemort.

"I would also like your help of course." said James.

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a photograph and showed it to Voldemort.

"Her name is Bella Swan. I believe that she is a Multiverse Refugee like myself. You see, I am a hunter. A tracker by Supernatural gift. I enjoyed games. A challenging hunt. And Bella Swan has always being the one that got away. Give her to me and I am your humble servant."

Voldemort looked at the photo and thought about it for a little while.

Voldemort himself also occasionally liked a game or two for sport. He thought that this might be interesting.

* * *

 **Clark Kent's point of view:**

I stood in the infirmary while everyone else convened elsewhere to discuss tactics.

I looked over at the vampires that had joined the ranks of our group. The government still had no knowledge of them. They prefer to maintain their anonymity. No one here at the DEO would speak of them nor file any reports mentioning them. The story on the viral YouTube videos of Benjamin and Bella fighting J'onn and Kara, are that they are both just some anonymous metahumans.

I had actually already been aware of the existence of vampires. During my time on Earth I had encountered a few. I was fast enough to catch them.

Super smell. Their sense of smell is apparently their strongest sense. My sense of smell is no stronger than that of a normal human being.

I looked at the hospital bed where Kara lay. My cousin. The only biological family that I have left. I adore her like a little sister, though technically she was born 12 years before I was. She did not age in her pod for the first 24 years of my life. Though she had a great life growing up with the Danvers, sometimes I still wonder if I should have just cared for her myself. If the Danvers couldn't, of course I would have. I guess I'm just beating myself up about this.

It was still strange to see her like this. Her body was not decaying. Her cells were still responding to the yellow sun of Earth. Everything about her show perfect health, she was dead but it was as though she should be alive and healthy. I couldn't figure it out.

Arthur Haff says that it's a curse that is forcing both her brain and her heart to remain shut down. He says all we have to do is lift the curse, but this particular curse is unbreakable. I had fought magic users before. Not many, but a few. There was a time when I was living in Smallville, when my old love interest, Lana Lang, was possessed by a 500 year old which, Countess Margaret Isobel Thoreaux, that was when I first realized that I was vulnerable to Magic. I occasionally encountered a few others.

Though, but yet sometimes I feel so helpless. Apparently among the obvious powers that I have, such as flight, super strength, super speed, invulnerability, x-ray vision, heat vision, freeze breath, super hearing, super sight, etc. I also apparently have dozens of virtually useless powers. I won't get into them now.

There must be some way to lift the curse that is on Kara. It's not like I can got back in time and save her in the past; how would I do that?; turn the Earth back on it's axis? No, that's stupid.

Maybe I need more information.

As at present we had no plan except to wait, I decided to go relieve some stress.

"Guys, I'm going out, I will be back shortly." I informed everyone.

I ran towards the open window and flew out at super speed. I flew up into the sky and spread my arms wide as the sun shone on me. When I was younger I never really understood it. The feel of the Sun. The feel of direct sunlight on my skin. I always felt strange during the day, particularly on a day with a clear sky. As opposed to an overcast day, or how I felt at night. But now, as I was in the void of thin atmosphere above the cloud line at 20,000 feet; I never felt more alive!

I flew around for a while, just enjoying the exhilaration of being able to fly. The freezing temperature of the Earth's thin high altitude atmosphere didn't bother me. The wind was light. It was quiet and peaceful. I was wearing an earpiece so the DEO could keep in contact with me, but they won't contact me unless it's necessary. Speaking of being able to fly, I remember that as I was growing up in Smallville, I couldn't fly. Though technically I suppose I 'could', I just wasn't 'able' to. It was mainly because of a fear of heights. I was not able to fly until I overcame my fear of heights. Super speed was easy, super strength was normal and natural, though it took me a little while to actually get a handle on it, x-ray vision, and super hearing required a little bit more control. And don't even get me started when I first learned how to use heat vision. LOL

It was then that my super hearing kicked in.

" _Mayday! Mayday! We are suffering an engine malfunction! We have lost control of the plane! The wings won't glide properly!"_

It was the voice of an airline captain aboard a commercial airliner that was within 9 miles of my current location at 30,000 ft.

" _Tower, we are running into heavy turbulence! The plane is spiraling out of control we can't stabilize!"_

Without a second thought I flew in their direction at super speed.

I reach them as I saw them falling towards the ground.

I tried to get to the underside of the plane's belly and lift it up, but the momentum and kinetic force that the weight and movement of the plane was giving off was even too much for me. I could stabilize it, it would just take me a little time.

On the spot that I had grabbed hold of there was too much stress on the spot where my fingers held the metal which caused the sheet of metal that I was holding onto to rip off, and the plane continued to fall away! I myself stumbled away but I quickly regained control of myself and flew at the plane again! I grabbed hold of the wing at the base and attempted to right the plane to be straight!

Again there was too much stress on the wing and the wing too broke off! This is not my day!

I wanted to tell the captain to cut the engines. The engines were still propelling the plane forward but while it was spiraling around I couldn't straighten it. The plane was heading straight for the ground at over 400 miles an hour. They were about to hit the ground. I took control. I shot all of the engines with my heat vision so that the plane was no longer propelling itself forward.

I flew to the nose of the plane righted the plane just as it was about to hit the ground so that it would slide on the ground on its belly, fortunately we had reached an area that was a wide-open field and relatively devoid of people, but as the plane slid on its belly it was heading straight for a children's little league soccer game! I pushed against the nose with all of my strength until the plane came to a complete stop just before it hit the children's soccer field! The preteen players and the spectators in the stands had gotten up and scattered out of the way.

I flew to the hatch and ripped it off. The giant inflatable slide was deployed. I landed on the floor of the cabin and turned to everyone.

"Is everybody alright?" I asked with genuine concern. Any number of injuries could have happened. "Is anybody hurt?"

The captain and the co-pilot then came out of the cockpit.

"I think everyone is alright Superman." I was addressed by one of the flight attendants.

"Is there anything that I can help with?" I asked.

"Thank you Superman," said the captain, "but I think we can take it from here."

And then, though I'd said it before and I'll probably say it again, I couldn't help but say it now, "I would just like to say to all of you that I hope but this little near death experience hasn't given any of you an incurable fear of flying...statistically speaking...it is still the safest way to travel."

* * *

I gave a few handshakes to a few of the people there in the airplane cabin, and then I flew off.

Back up into the sky to relax and feel the exhilaration flying, I continue to think. My mind was still on Kara. How was I supposed to save my cousin. I needed more information. Where can I go to get information? But of course I had something just for that.

Feeling the magnetic pole of the Earth, I flew in the direction of the North Pole at several times the speed of sound.

I entered the freezing temperatures of the Arctic North. I felt no discomfort from the cold. I flew and I flew, and a short time later I saw what I was looking for, a large structure of criss-crossing Crystal columns growing out of the ice at 45 degree angles.

The Fortress of Solitude. My...Fortress of Solitude.

I entered the boundary of the Fortress where the cold air disappeared and was replaced by warm comfortable room temperature; a technological temperature barrier built into the crystals. I had learned a long time ago that kryptonians created most things by manipulating the growth of crystals. They could create just about anything simply by growing crystals. They could make large crystals grow within seconds, those crystals would contain advanced technology anywhere from time travel, to teleportation. And many other different kinds of technologies as well. And it was all stored within one tiny little Crystal that was left for me in my pod. It contained the consciousness of not only my father, but also my mother. I could go here at any time where they would then speak to me. Their copied consciousness was so perfect to the original you almost think that they were still alive, just without bodies. Though this seems to be the very thing that many humans had attempted to achieve, finding a way to transfer their Consciousness out of their brains and into a computer so that they could live forever. Though I was informed by the consciousness of my parents that to have your thoughts and memories and personality exist as stored data inside a hard drive is in no way living.

I landed on the ground in the main chamber area near the center of the Fortress.

"Father?" I called out to the surrounding walls.

"KAL-EL MY SON!" said the voice of Jor-El my father booming out of the walls.

"I have come here because I need help." I said to him.

"TELL ME KAL-EL, TO WHAT SITUATION BURDENS YOU?" asked the consciousness of my father with genuine concern.

"My cousin, Kara Zor-El has been put into a permanent death by a curse, a spell of powerful magic. We believe that we can revive her by removing the curse. I was hoping that perhaps you would know how this could be done?"

"MAGIC?" said Jor-El's consciousness in interested contemplation. "IT IS A POWERFUL FORCE! IT IS GRANTED TO ONLY A SELECT FEW! ON KRYPTON WE STUDIED THE MAGIC OF MAGIC USERS, IN MANY FORMS! ON OTHER WORLDS OF MORE PRIMITIVE AND LESS-ENLIGHTENED PEOPLES IT IS MISUNDERSTOOD AS A SUPERSTITIOUS FANTASY ABILITY THAT DEFIES THE LAWS OF NATURE! BUT EVEN THE MOST POWERFUL MAGIC USERS MISUNDERSTAND WHAT MAGIC REALLY IS!"

I had no idea what my father's Consciousness was talking about, but it did seem interesting.

"What is Magic? Really?" I asked.

"MAGIC IS, IN FACT JUST ANOTHER FORM OF SCIENCE!" said my father's Consciousness. "IT IS AN EXTRAORDINARY MYSTICAL POWER, YES, BUT, THERE IS RHYME AND REASON TO IT! THERE IS A LOGICAL PATTERN TO IT'S WORKINGS! MAGIC'S POWERS HAVE LIMITS...AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, NO SPELL IS 'UNBREAKABLE'!"

I thought about that for a moment. While 99% of the time my father's Consciousness gives me a direct answer to my direct questions, the remaining 1% of the time I often get cryptic riddles where I'm supposed to come up with the answer on my own. I felt that this is one of those times by the way he explained it.

"So...how do I save Kara?" I asked. "How do I break the curse that is forcing her heart and brain to remain shut down."

"THOUGH YOUR ABILITY OF INVULNERABILITY IS VULNERABLE TO MAGIC, THE WAY TO LIFT A POWERFUL SPELL IS TO OVERWHELM IT WITH YOUR OWN POWER!"

"Are you saying that to wake her up I need to shoot her with my heat vision?"

"NO KAL-EL!" said my father's Consciousness. "DE-FIBRILLATE HER HEART AND HER BRAIN WITH…'THE SOURCE', OF YOUR POWER!"

And then it came to me. I understood exactly what my father had said. I knew what I had to do to save Kara.

 **Please review!**


	20. A Sister's Love

Chapter 20: A Sister's Love

 **Third person point of view:**

 **DEO headquarters**

While everyone planned, much of the group had scattered. Plans to meet up again later.

Arthur Haff the Magician took the group through some training exercises for basic defense against Magic. He explained that while some magic could be resisted with the mind, that required extreme discipline on calling on the light within one's heart. But he indicated that basic hexes and jinxes could be blocked by solid objects, or simply dodged if one move to the side quickly. Though skilled magic users could usually counter that. Vampire skin or even werewolf skin will absorb and neutralize most hexes and jinxes.

Cisco was in the laboratory, he was examining the data that was on EJ's armband.

He focused, thinking about the data that he had just analyzed, and then fired a stream of breach energy from his hand. The breach opened.

He then walked up just to the edge of the Event Horizon of the teleportation portal that led to another universe. But as he raised his hand he felt something.

Inside of Cisco's mind Cisco saw in an image that was both clear and transparent, a world that was in Flames. The sky was dark with smoke. Every plant and animal was dead. All of the buildings were in Ruins. He searched around with his ability of clairvoyance. He searched for miles around the Event Horizon of the breach. He found nothing but the fire and the smoke and the ruins.

EJ Cullen's world had been destroyed in his absence. I must have been either a nuclear war, or orbital devastation by the Goa'uld.

Cisco then touched the armband that was lying on the table.

Vibing the residual energy that it had absorbed EJ, he was able to see that EJ was in the staff Lounge talking with Julie Black, Jacob Black, and Renesmee Cullen.

He went to the staff Lounge.

"Hey, EJ." Cisco interrupted.

EJ looked at him and waited for a response.

"I just vibed your universe." said Cisco.

"I'm sorry. Vibed?" I asked Julie Black with confusion.

"A ability of clairvoyance, similar to that of Alice or Archie." said EJ Cullen as his mind quickly came up with a scientific theory.

"And?" EJ prompted.

"I saw in my mind around the breach that I had opened. Everything around it has been laid to waste. There's nothing as far as the eye could see."

EJ sat back in his chair and thought about that with a worried look.

"An attack from the Goa'uld was imminent, as well as a revolution from the Brotherhood of evil mutants." said EJ. "As well as a nuclear war from the human governments. We knew that it could happen at any time. I was in another Universe when it happened. Lucky me."

He said everything and a voice of sorrow and despair.

"But it's just what I saw around the breach that I opened." said Cisco. "There may be survivors in other parts of the world."

"And what about your family?" asked Renesmee.

EJ thought about his family.

"My family has safe houses. Places to go. There would always be somewhere for vampires to hide. But what are they going to eat in a world without life." said EJ.

"EJ, I'm not going to tell you what to do, and you're free to stay here if you wish, but I think you should at least try and find your family." said Cisco.

EJ thought for a little while.

"Of course." said EJ. "But not until after this dilemma has been dealt with."

* * *

Alex Danvers was in the Infirmary sitting in a chair next to her sister. Kara had come into her life, she initially was jealous. Not that she was being replaced, but that wouldn't get all the attention now. When you're an only child you usually get all of the attention. They say usually being the middle child is the worst, because more of the attention goes to the first born and the last born. In her case when Kara had arrived on their doorstep being led by the hand by Superman, she knew things would never be the same.

She remembered that first night. She was wearing Kryptonian clothing. They seem to be a silk-like fabric of a different style. She was taken into Alex's room to take the second bed. Her parents, Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers embraced her right away and promise to love her as their own daughter. There seems to be no division between the love that both parents felt for the both girls. But almost from the get-go there were things to get used to. Kara had been told by her parents that she would possess extraordinary abilities on Earth, but they were overwhelming initially. The first time Kara tried to turn a doorknob she ripped the door off its hinges by mistake. The first time that she went for a little run she zipped around the block faster than the blink of an eye. And then their father Jeremiah made for her her first set of glasses. The lenses were encased with lead which would suppress her X-ray vision.

That first night, they sat down with her after Superman had left and they told her all about the community and societal expectations of American culture on Earth. They explained to her how her powers work. Explained to her the basic workings of basic Technologies that were primitive compared to Kryptonian technology that she was used to.

Kara cried that night. When they had asked what was wrong, she said that she was thinking about her mother and father, and the fact that her planet was destroyed. She fed them all kinds of Kryptonian anecdotes about the culture and Society of Krypton. She explained the advanced technology, everything from food synthesizers, too making clothing, to air filtration, water filtration, to Interstellar travel.

Many nights they sat up together and simply had talks and conversations.

Alex remember the first time that Kara tried to fly. She leapt into the air several times and almost floated to the ground. She try it again and again until she was able to maintain sustained flight. Kara had explained it was exhilarating.

But every time Kara did something wrong that she should have gotten in trouble for, their mother Eliza turned to her, Alex, and blamed her for what Kara had done. Car tried to defend her new Earthling adopted sister, but Eliza never seemed to listen. It was not revealed until recently Eliza revealed to them that the reason she never allowed Kara to take responsibility for her own actions is because Kara was orphaned and had just lost her planet and just didn't have the heart to make Kara feel bad about herself for something as trivial as a common mistake. But she knew that Alex could take it. So Eliza just played it safe.

As they got older, Kara had thoroughly familiarize yourself with American culture and easily blended in.

Eventually Alex was contacted by the DEO, and she became an agent for investigating extraterrestrial threats. And then one day, two years earlier, Kara saved her. Alex. While Alex was in an airplane that was going to crash. It was not the first time. Kara had saved Alex's life several times.

Alex approached Kara to confront her about it and chastised her for the action. Saying that she shouldn't have done it. Criticizing her that she had allowed herself to be seen. But rather than heed the warning, she embraced her ability to save people's lives. She became in essence a second Superman.

Winn Schott, made for her a bulletproof feminine version of Superman's suit, and then she became Supergirl, after Cat Grant of Catco worldwide media gave her the name.

In the beginning, Kara seemed to be more or less a blunderer. First time she tried to pull an oil tanker away from a fire, she ripped tanker in half and contaminated the bay with a huge oil spill. But not before she caused Havoc when she used her freeze breath on fire for the first time.

And then of course there was all the Havoc that was spread by the escaped prisoners of Fort Rozz.

Alex looked down at her sister on the hospital bed there in the Infirmary. She wished that there was something that they could do. But apparently this was a magic spell. The DEO didn't get involved with real magic. She herself had always had difficulty believing that it was real.

Alex was resting her hand on top of Kara's hand, rubbing the side of Kara's hand with her thumb where then Alex felt something unusual. She tucked her fingers into the clenched palm of Kara's closed hand and she then realized that there was a piece of fabric there. She pulled it out of Kara's hand and realized it was a piece of torn black fabric.

'Where would this have come from?' Alex asked herself.

She went over to the screen where she then brought up the video footage that had been taken during Kara's battle with Voldemort. She observed on the video footage that at one point while she was flying at Voldemort at super speed and then was blasted away with a slash of his wand, the slow-motion function of the video showed that while Kara was at super speed she'd gotten just close enough to get the tip of her thumb and forefinger around the edge of Voldemort's black robes.

She thought about Cisco's powers.

She ran out into the control room.

"Where is Cisco Ramon?" asked Alex Danvers.

"Right here." said Cisco Ramon.

He had just come into the room.

She was just about to ask Cisco to Vibe Voldemort with the piece of his robes, when right at that moment Superman came flying into the room.

"I need Kara!" said Superman in a hurry.

"Why, what is it?" asked J'onn J'onzz.

"I know how to save her." said Superman. "I know how to lift the curse."

"You do?" asked Arthur Haff in disbelief.

Superman walked into the infirmary and picked up Supergirl in his arms. He then walked out to the window in the control room. And without another word, with a long stretching blur of red and blue, at a fraction of The Speed Of Light, he flew off in the direction of the Sun!

 **Please Review!**


	21. Justice Society of the Multiverse

Chapter 21: Justice Society of the Multiverse

 **Third person point of view:**

DEO Headquarters

They all paused and waited for a moment to take in what had just happened.

"Is he doing what I think he's going to do?" asked Cisco.

"Well," said Renesmee Cullen as her fast math and science brain did all kinds of calculations in seconds, "it actually kind of makes sense now. Her cells only gets stronger the more solar energy they get. Theoretically if you could make her strong enough, then it would break the curse that is forcing her heart and brain to remain shut down."

It was then that a communication device that Cisco had in his pocket started beeping. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it.

"Oh, the magic user I told you about got my message, he's on his way here?"

"Who is he?" asked Renesmee.

"You'll see?" said Cisco.

"How is he going to get here?" asked Alex Danvers.

"By breach." said Cisco. "In his universe they have the breaching technology."

It was right then that a breach opened right in front of them, and through it came a man with a long grey beard, long grey hair, long grey robes, wearing a tall gray pointed hat, and holding a 6 foot wooden staff.

"Cisco Ramon my friend." said the man with a smile and a deep voice, though the man appeared only middle-aged his voice was like that of a weary elderly man.

"Everyone, this is the magic user that I told you about." said Cisco. "Allow me to introduce to you my friend from Earth 13, Harrison Wells the Gray."

Everyone looked at them with either jaw agape or just very confused faces of disbelief.

"You...can't be serious!?" said Julie Black.

"I know, it's a little unusual." said Cisco. "But he is what he is and since we're dealing with a powerful evil magic user I thought maybe he could help."

"I understand exactly what you're thinking." said Harrison Wells the Gray. "I am something straight out of the Lord of the Rings. When I first traveled the Multiverse I learned that in many alternate universes some people come up with fictional stories that are based off of other universes. It's rare, but not completely unheard of. And that's what I am."

"Well, whatever." said Alex Danvers.

Alex then look down at her hand one more time and turn back towards Cisco.

"I found this in Kara's hand." said Alex. "I was wondering if you would be able to Vibe it."

* * *

Voldemort, Loki, a whole bunch of metahumans and aliens, and some armed humans reached the location where the portal had opened. They were all being concealed by Loki and Voldemort's Powers. Loki also had his staff. He had it with him when he was pulled through the breach out of his own universe.

Loki wondered what had happened after he had arrived there. The portal machine that was allowing the chitauri Army to enter New York City was on top of the Stark Tower. Initially the machine needed to draw energy from the Arc Reactor that was power in the building, but once the machine was up and running it was able to draw power directly from the tesseract. The portal could not be closed. The machine could not be stopped. The Avengers had lost the Hulk when he was pulled through the portal, they would have fought it out until they couldn't fight anymore. Thor probably would have been the most resilient and the most powerful of them. Hawkeye would have eventually run out of arrows. The Black Widow would have eventually been too exhausted to fight anymore. Captain America would have been fairly resilient, but he too eventually would have been overwhelmed. Iron Man's suit what eventually need repair and replacing. And then the people of Earth would have been without their Heroes. The chitauri Army would have then laid waste to Earth. Though of course they would have had to contend with the other armies of other countries. They would have hit the chitauri army with armies of soldiers and fighter planes. It would have gone up against weapons of missiles, bombs, and rocket launchers. But the chitauri Army's Superior weaponry and technology would have broken through the humans lines without too much difficulty. The first line of defense that was the hardest, was The Avengers. And back in their Universe they were out a Hulk. Once Loki returns to his Universe he would become the ruler of the world. Cliche villain.

"Set up the machine Loki." said Voldemort.

Though he worded it like a command, his tone of voice was more or less that of a request. But inside of his mind his meaning was a direct command.

He didn't like the idea of partnership. He was the leader. He was the one in charge. Though Loki did not follow that line of thinking very well. They both wanted to be the leader. They both would double cross the other the moment that their usefulness was at an end. But for the time being, Voldemort still needed him.

Loki set up the machine. It was about the size of a small refrigerator, but he was able to lift it just fine. He placed the zero point module into the port that would fit it and extract energy out of it, and then he flipped the switch. The machine began to react, and the illusion that was concealing them disappeared.

"We're going to need cover." said Loki to Voldemort.

Voldemort waved his wand in a circular motion above his head and cried out, "Protego Zandarifa!"

A moment later they were surrounded by a giant glowing domed forcefield.

All civilian Muggles were forced out of the way.

Within minutes both police and military showed up. They fired their bullets at the force field, but the bullets just bounced off.

Loki's machine had localized the closed breach but the machine was having difficulty getting the breach to open.

* * *

Cisco took the piece of torn black fabric in his hand where his vision then phased out. He was then in the midst of Voldemort and a large number of other people that he did not recognize.

"Anytime now Loki?" said Voldemort impatiently.

"Reopening the sealed breach isn't as easy as it looks. The machine will need a few minutes for recalibration." said the one that Cisco assumed was Loki.

"How many minutes is a few?" asked Voldemort.

"About 10 or 20." said Loki.

Cisco looked around and he saw the Washington DC landmarks.

"I just saw Voldemort." said Cisco. "He's with a whole bunch of other people. They're in Washington DC. They're trying to reopen a sealed breach."

"Then let's go now!" said Barry with determination. "Lets stop this...no...let's end this!"

Most of the Cullens had left the premises and were scattered. Most of the superheroes were there though.

The Egyptian coven was there. Along with Bella, Jacob, Renesmee, EJ, and Julie.

"Emmett and Eleanor are going to be disappointed that they're going to miss this." said Bella.

"Winn, send a message to them. I will leave the breach open." said Cisco.

Everyone gathered together.

"Ready?" said Cisco.

He donned his sophisticated looking Tech gloves and goggles. And then he fired a stream of vibe energy from his hand which opened the breach to teleport them across the country.

* * *

"Serve me!" commanded Voldemort to the police and military. "And I will let you live!"

They just fired their weapons, which Voldemort deflected with a spell.

"Your mistake!" said Voldemort with gloating pleasure. "Avada Kedavra!"

He fired Jets of green light at the police and soldiers but then with a flash of green light, in front of the Jets of green light that Voldemort had sent, a green wall of solid metal appeared out of thin air and deflected the killing curse.

Voldemort looked off to the side to see where that came from.

He then saw a group of superheroes dressed in different costumes, along with a few other people, several vampires, and two giant reddish brown wolves.

The one in the lead was flying about 10 feet above the ground dressed in green, and pointing a green ring at the giant green metal wall.

Kebi and Tia pulled out theirs Zat-Nic-Tels; Goa'uld energy weapons. Amun readied his Goa'uld Hand Device to shoot a blast of kinetic force. Benjamin telekinetically lifted a car sized chunk of concrete out of the ground ready to hurl at the bad guys while also Conjuring storm clouds in order to shoot a bolt of lightning. Bella raised her Shield ready to deflect any energy blasts. Erik Morter and Arthur Haff pulled out their plasma swords and ignited the blades of superheated plasma energy, while at the same time activating their personal Shields for protection. Harrison Wells the Gray readied his wooden staff in front of him in a defensive posture.

"Lord Voldemort, you are under arrest!" said J'onn J'onzz who was in his Martian form.

 **Please review!**


	22. Kara's Contemplation

Chapter 22: Kara's Contemplation

 **Author's note: This chapter contains scenes of potential afterlife. The afterlife depicted in this chapter is merely a crude 'afterlife system' created from this author's imagination. This author is religious and does not believe that the afterlife works this way. Enjoy!**

Earth 38, Washington DC

Third person point of view:

"Time?" asked Voldemort towards Loki.

"The machine is still calibrating for the breach."

Voldemort stepped forward.

"For your Defiance against me, you all shall die!" Said Voldemort.

"I will admit that there is a lot more to this Multiverse then I would have never known." Said Arthur Haff as he stepped forward. "But I never would have imagined there be someone who would misuse magic the way you do."

Voldemort was intrigued. He was curious of this man who steps forward to be the spokesperson speaking out against him.

"And just who might you be?" Asked Voldemort.

"I am Arthur Haff of Esper Mansion. I am a Magician. A fellow magic user just like you."

Voldemort then put on look of disgust.

"I knew I could smell a mudblood!" he said with a derogatory tone of voice.

Arther Haff was not curious enough to ask what a mudblood was, but assumed it had some sort of philosophical connotation.

"You must be stopped." said Arthur with determination. "And I will do everything that I have to to do it!"

A glowing orange light appeared in Arthur's hand and then thrust his hand out towards Voldemort, palm forward, and an invisible force sent Voldemort flying backwards and landed in a heap.

Voldemort was quick to recover.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted Voldemort as he pointed his wand at Arthur Haff.

What appeared to be a basketball sized semi-transparent orb of glowing orange energy appeared around Arthur's hand and it intercepted the thin green lightning bolt from Voldemort's wand. The killing curse was absorbed with what seemed to be extreme force of effort on Arthur's part while he gritted his teeth and strained his face and body. But then he pushed back and sent the killing curse back at Voldemort. Voldemort dodged out of the way.

"Impressive." said Voldemort with a look of concern on his face. "If not completely impossible?"

"It is my impression that you possess only a rudimentary knowledge of magic." Said Arthur." There are things about magic that clearly you do not understand."

Voldemort became enraged at that statement.

"I know everything that there is to know about magic"! said Voldemort. "I am the most powerful wizard in the world."

"In your world." said Arthur. "By some meager standurd. But there are other universes that have experts that knows that you will never understand."

Voldemort then waved his wand and sent a huge Shockwave of kinetic Force at all of them.

They were all blown back. Except for Arthur, Harrison Wells, and Erik Morter who apparently were able to resist the blast of kinetic Force.

The whole team converges on him. Most of them were fast enough to dodge out of the way of his spells. But it seemed that Voldemort was more than a match for all of them. He waved his wand left and right knocking them away with hexes and jinxes.

* * *

Superman had flown through space with Supergirl in his arms. He had accelerated gradually until he had reach nearly the speed of light. When he reached low orbit over the surface of the Sun he trusted that his plan would work and he threw Supergirl's body into an ocean of burning hydrogen and solar matter.

He then retreated to a distance a little and he waited.

* * *

Voldemort then waved his wand which allowed his servants to leave the force field and assist in the fight.

The team spread out.

* * *

The Flash quickly rounded up the humans. While the aliens and metahumans proved equally a match to the superheroes that they were fighting.

* * *

J'onn J'onzz fought a white Martian who had joined Voldemort. The white Martian appeared bigger, stronger, and faster, but J'onn managed to hold his own.

* * *

Renesmee and Jacob converged on 7 foot tall muscle man metahuman. He seemed to be as strong and fast as a vampire. He seemed to easily hold his own, but Jacob and Renesmee were equal to him.

* * *

Some of the metahumans and Aliens were telekinetic. Some of the metahumans and Aliens were with extraordinary offensive abilities.

* * *

Bella began fighting with the doppelganger of Victoria. While James was intercepted by Kebi.

* * *

Harrison Wells the Gray, Arthur, and Erik Morter fought Voldemort together.

Voldemort sent Spells at all three of them. They were able to deflect the Spells with effort.

Harrison Wells the grey conjured a giant Fireball and sent it at Voldemort. Voldemort deflected it with a wave of his wand and then sent a killing curse at Harrison Wells. Harrison Wells dodged out of the way, spun around and then sent a wave of kinetic Force at Voldemort. Voldemort deflected it with a wave of his wand.

Erik Morter fired a blast of plasma energy from his hand. Voldemort deflected it. They tried to fight with their plasma swords, but Voldemort repelled them with a shield.

It was the ultimate Wizards duel. Voldemort sent a killing curse at Erik Morter, but he managed to deflect it with his non-magical esper power. Voldemort was infuriated. The killing curse was supposed to be unblockable. But yet his opponents seemed to be able to stand up to it. He focused on other spells. The killing curse was not the only spell that could kill. He just needed to get past their defense.

Voldemort waved his wand back and forth deflecting everything that the two magic users and the esper we're sending at him. He in turn sent offense of spells back at them.

But he couldn't gain any ground. It was a stalemate, almost, he was actually slowly being pushed back. He had not faced a challenge like this since his deal with Dumbledore at the Ministry of Magic.

He was the most powerful wizard in the world! He will not tolerate being defeated by these Multiverse amateurs!

With fierce determination he unleashed a torrent of Magical Force from his wand sending it against his three opponents, and he slowly begin to push them back.

* * *

Supergirl's consciousness

Kara's point of view:

I was surrounded by white light. I was standing on a surface, the floor was smooth, but I couldn't quite place what substance it was made out of. It didn't seem to be stone or glass, didn't seem to be metal or linoleum, but merely a smooth solid surface to stand on.

I seemed to be dressed not in my Supergirl suit, but rather I was dressed in the casual attire of Krypton. As I looked around, I saw that my body cast no Shadow, but then of course there was no direct light source. The light was all around me.

I felt extremely confused and disoriented. Why was I here? How did I get here? What is this place?

"Hello?" I called out.

"Hello Kara." I heard a voice from behind me.

I turned around. And I was face-to-face with none other than my Aunt, Laura-El.

"Aunt Laura?" I said with extreme confusion in my voice. "I thought you were dead?"

"Fair assumption." said Laura with an amused smile.

Laura-El then held me at arm's length to look me up and down.

"You have turned into such a beautiful woman." said Laura. "It is so good to see you again."

"Kal-El is safe." I told her outright.

"I know." she said matter of factly.

I paused, wondering what was going on here.

"Why are you here?" I couldn't help but ask. "How are you here? Why am I here? How did I get here?"

"So full of questions." she said with a smile as she embraced me in family affection. "Let us start with retracing your steps. What is the last thing that you remember before you came here?"

'Why didn't I think of that question for myself?' I thought.

"I was fighting the Multiverse refugee terrorist who referred to himself as Lord Voldemort." I said. "He seemed to be immune to all of my attacks. Or rather had a defense against them. And I was powerless against him. I seriously got my butt royally kicked."

"And now you are here." said Aunt Laura.

I paused to think about that for a moment. Consider the Superstition that people don't really know.

"Is this all just a hallucination caused because my brain is being oxygen deprived?"

"That is scientific reasoning." said Aunt Laura with approval in her voice. "But, what do you think?"

An answer to my question with just another question. A generalized imprecise response.

"I'm not going to get a straight answer out of you am I?" I asked.

"In order to answer that question, it would require a straight answer." she said cryptically with a smile.

"Okay, assuming that my brain is not oxygen-deprived...am I...dead?" I asked with confusion.

"What do you think." asked Aunt Laura.

"After what I went through in my last fight, I would say yes."

"Meaning, that this place is…?" Aunt Laura prompted.

"Heaven?" I asked.

"Is this what you think heaven is?" she encouraged with a gesture of her hands to the surrounding void of white light.

"I don't know?" I said with impatience, half to myself half to her.

"Okay, here are some answers." she said. "If I was a hallucination, then technically I would be you. I would only possess the knowledge that you already possess. I would really just be a character that your mind conjures up. Though your mind would have me take on personality characteristics that you know of me, but I wouldn't be able to give any answers that you couldn't come up with yourself. Any straight up direct answers that I give would technically only be what you already know or just wanted to hear."

"Fair enough." I said, and all that did make sense.

"Also," said Aunt Laura, "another question to ask yourself, do you believe that heaven is real, and that people go there when they die?"

"Again, I don't know." I said to Aunt Laura. "But if this is not a hallucination, and this is not heaven, then this is some...kind of...limbo between life and the afterlife?"

"Well-reasoned." said Aunt Laura with a smile and nod. "Your life ended and now your consciousness is in search of answers as to what is on the other side. What happens to one's consciousness after the brain shuts down?"

"Well, there is a theory that the energy within our brains that makes up our thoughts and memories is leftover and dispersed throughout the universe? Sort of a very scientific version of a soul? Which then might...experience existence...in a...another dimension...outside of normal space-time?" I said all of this just half wisdom half imaginative guessing.

Aunt Laura smiled.

"You are doing very well."

"So what do I do at this point now?" I asked.

"If you are ready to move on, then perhaps all of your questions will be answered." said Aunt Laura.

"I grow tired of these riddles Aunt Laura." I said with frustration.

She smiled and laughed.

"I understand. But now I'm going to guide you through this place. And we will see what you will see on the other side."

I stopped and thought. I was concerned as I looked around into the void white light around us.

"Is that why you're here?" I asked. "When I die you were sent here as my guide?"

I almost regretted asking, as I figured she was now just going to give me some riddle-like answer.

"You could say that." said Aunt Laura.

That answer was almost straightforward.

"But why you?" I asked. "Why not my father? Or my mother?"

"True, why not them?" she responded. "But at the same time why not me. Does it really matter which of your family members comes here to guide you."

"If this was a hallucination, an illusion that my mind was simply creating, then I would probably want in this place the person I'm most closest to, which would have been my mother." I speculated. "But if you're here rather than her, then that means that all of this is real and you're here because...what, she's not really dead?"

'Does that mean my mother still alive?' I thought.

But this question was not to be discussed as Aunt Laura went on without pursuing the subject.

"That is a very well reason assumption." said Aunt Laura. "One of the things that people within this universe learn after their brains shut down, is that when your energy from your thoughts and memories that make up your Consciousness, the essence of who and what you are, are dispersed throughout the Universe, we find that death is but another path. Death is not an end, it is a beginning, to a very wonderous existence."

"Are you saying that life is irrelevant?" I thought with dismay at the idea. "Is every living being in the universe better off dead?"

"Not at all." said at Laura with reassurance. "Life is sacred. Life on the physical world is very important. It can offer much enlightenment, and joy. One should never forsake life. To commit murder or to commit suicide simply to come here, is a waste. And suffice it to say not everyone ends up here."

"Are you saying that there's a hell?" I asked with curiosity.

"There is a form of 'hell' once your brain shuts down and you cross over to the other side. All intelligent creatures have the capacity for compassion. But at the same time there's a flip side to the coin, they have the capacity for great evil. People who do wrong, they are sent to a place of suffering. But the suffering is not a fiery underworld of torment created by God, no, hell is created by one's own consciousness themself when they die. When an evil person dies the hell that they suffer is guilt. They must repent, and through repentance forgive themselves before they can cross over to the other side."

I found this concept interesting.

"So bad people do go to hell when they die, just hell is not permanent?"

"That is correct." said Aunt Laura. "And that is what you are going through now. Before you can go over to the other side, your conscience will war with itself over things that you think you've done wrong. It's okay, you haven't done a whole lot of wrong, but none the less, you must repent and then forgive yourself. Some people go through this hell for a very long time, at least by their perception of time in this place, before they do repent and forgive themselves."

"So, what do I need to repent of?"

"It's not so much what you did wrong, but what you think you did wrong. You have helped many people. You have saved many lives. But I have a feeling that you think you could have done more."

"I worry." I said with concern. "I wish that I had been strong enough to defeat Voldemort. There are people that I didn't save. People that I wish I could have saved."

"You must forgive yourself." said and Laura. "Otherwise you may wander this void of white light for a long time."

I closed my eyes. I tried to think.

 _When I was young when I first came to Earth I used to break the rules. Use my powers when my family thought that I shouldn't. My adopted father Jeremiah Danvers was taken because of me. If I hadn't shown up in their lives then he would still be with his family. Alex always got in trouble every time she was supposed to be taking care of me. Though it wasn't her fault. It was mine. I tried to take responsibility but Eliza always put the blame on Alex. She said it was because I had just lost my world and my family, and that she couldn't get angry at me._

 _I casually played a prank on someone._

 _The time I was infected with red Kryptonite and I went berserk._

 _So many people try to protect me. I was supposed to protect Kal-El, but he had to grow up in this world without me._

 _All things I did nothing wrong? Forgive yourself Kara!_

And amazingly I felt better. I no longer felt any guilt.

I opened my eyes and Aunt Laura was smiling at me with her hands on my shoulders.

"You did well. Some people contemplate their demons for a very long time before they're ready. But fortunately you have another option. You don't have to go on."

"I don't?" I asked with confusion.

"No." said Aunt Laura. "You see, your body is going to come back to life. If you choose to send your Consciousness back to your brain. However if you wish to go on, you can."

"In the physical world I can come back to life?" I asked.

"Lord Voldemort's is a magic user." said Aunt Laura. "That is how he was able to fight you so easily. You are vulnerable to Magic. He cast a curse on you that was forcing your heart and brain to remain shut down. But now that curse is going to be broken. And the Sun is going to defibrillate your heart. Once this magical curse is broken, you will then be immune to that particular curse again."

I tried to think about this. I could go on, whatever kind of existence that would be. It was the unknown. And I had to step into it. But if I go back, I could protect others still even more.

"I'm going to go back." I told her. "I will miss you."

"And I will miss you too. But I will always be with you." she said with a smile. "Follow me in this direction." she gestured into the void of light. "And you will go on."

She then gestured in the opposite direction behind me.

"Walk-off in that direction, and you will go back, and you will have another chance."

I stepped back. Good-byes have been said. I now just had to do it. I started walking a few steps where I then stopped, turned around, and looked at aunt Laura one more time as she was walking away from me into the void of light in the opposite direction.

"Aunt Laura?"

"Yes Kara." she said turning around to face my direction.

I couldn't help it, I had to ask.

"No riddles, please, just give me a straight answer this once." I insisted with strong feeling in my voice. "Is all of this real? Or is this all just happening inside my head?"

She smiled.

"Yes." she said in answer.

She then turned around and walked away.

'Yes?' I thought in disappointment. 'Yes what?'

Well, I guess I got exactly what I asked for. An answer. Though it's not entirely clear. Yes? Yes for what? I suppose I should have worded my question a little bit more clearly. Yes, this is happening inside my head? Or yes, this is real?

Please Review!


	23. Supergirl's Rebirth

Chapter 23: Supergirl's Rebirth

 **Author's note: Sorry for the lateness of this update. I've been having difficulty writing. And sorry that this chapter is so short. The next chapter will be posted soon.**

Third person point of view:

Inside the sun, beneath a 1 million mile wide ocean of burning hydrogen and solar matter, at a temperature of over 500,000 degrees, Supergirl's Kryptonian cells were reacting to the massive amount of solar energy being poured into her. Her body has never been stronger. But, her brain still remained shut down, and her heart continue to not beat, because the dark magic of the Avada Kedavra Curse was still forcing the brain to remain shut down and the heart not to beat, but the dark magic of the Avada Kedavra curse was starting to feel strain on the reaction of the Kryptonian cells to the solar energy.

A single nerve within the brain fired an electric impulse, and then died.

Supergirl's heart gave one beat and then died.

The Avada Kedavra curse tried even harder to keep Supergirl dead. But the curse kept getting weaker. The reaction of the Kryptonian cells to the solar energy kept getting stronger.

And then finally the curse, forcing the heart and brain to remain shut down, broke and was gone. The solar energy through the Kryptonian cells surged into Supergirl's brain and heart.

* * *

Far above the surface of the ocean of burning hydrogen that's Supergirl's body had entered, Superman waited. He had waited for only several minutes. But then with an eruption from the surface of the Sun like a solar flare, came his cousin flying at nearly the speed of light.

She positioned herself in front of him so that he could see her. Her body glowed like the sun itself. Blinding white light came out of her eyes. Her entire body surged with what look like yellow lightning all over the surface of her skin. Her superpowers by solar energy through her Kryptonian body surging with raw power!

She looked at Superman with an evil malevolent smile at the idea of taking on Voldemort!

Superman smiled back.

And then they both shot off towards Earth at the speed of light.

 **Please review!**


	24. Reinforcements

Chapter 24: Reinforcements

Author's note: Pretty unrealistic chapter, but it was the plot that I wanted to go with. Enjoy.

 **Third person point of view:**

"Anytime now Loki!" said Voldemort in impatience while he was still fighting his three opponents.

"Here we go." said Loki as the machine had just finished calibrating and it emitted a stream of energy which opened the breach to Voldemort's universe. The breach was stable.

Voldemort was never one to run from a fight, so he decided to summon reinforcements.

"Death Eaters!" he thought inside his head as he cast his spell to contact them. "I need help! Come to me now!"

* * *

Loki left the machine and leapt into the fray.

He fired multiple blasts at different people from his staff that held the 'Mind' 'infinity stone', that was given to him by the Chitauri leader.

Loki was intercepted by Cisco Ramon. Cisco fired a stream of vibe energy from his hand which passed right through Loki's body and then it vanished into thin air with a static like flicker. Cisco's mind then vibed, and he had a split-second vision of Loki coming at him. He opened a breach and jumped through it just as Loki appeared out of nowhere attempting to stab him with the staff. Another breach opened up a few metres away where Cisco appeared and shot a stream of vibe energy at Loki, but Loki dodged out of the way.

* * *

Kid Flash ran at Voldemort at super speed and attempted to hit him with a super sonic punch. But all he did was slam into a magical barrier that surrounded Voldemort's body.

The Flash ran, and ran and collected lightning in his hand until he had accumulated in his fist a ball of it and threw it at Voldemort. But even while Voldemort was fighting his three opponents he managed to deflect the bolt of lightning with a wave of his wand.

Barry was getting very frustrated at this. Magical opponents always seem to be the hardest. He guessed it was because they understood magic the least. He remember the time when he and the Green Arrow had fought an immortal by the name of Vandal Savage.

* * *

Benjamin was fighting a metahuman that had just one of Benjamin's gifts. This metahuman seems to possess the ability to manipulate rock and stone. A gift that Benjamin himself possessed, but with this metahuman possessing only the one gift it seemed that he focused extra hard on it and it made him stronger. Benjamin reacted with water, air, and fire, as well as Earth. It was a Furious exchange of blows. Benjamin kept dodging out of the way while he would telekinetically levitate a chunk of concrete out of the ground and hurl it at the Earth manipulating metahuman.

The Earth manipulating metahuman kept lifting chunks of rock and concrete and within seconds alter their shape into Spears and hurled them at Benjamin. Benjamin would shoot a flamethrower at the Rock wielder and he would just manipulate a shield of rock in front of the flame. Benjamin would try and manipulate the rock Shield out of the way but found it too difficult.

In a fit of frustration Benjamin slammed his fist down on the ground and opened a fissure in the Earth from him all the way to directly beneath the Earth manipulator. The Earth manipulator intern attempted to do the same thing. Ultimately resulting in a stalemate.

After serious Earth battle against all four elements and Benjamin couldn't get the upper hand, there then appeared a giant green semi transparent fist appear out of the air and punch the Earth manipulator right in the face sending him to the ground dazed and disoriented. Benjamin looked in the direction it came from the saw the Green Lantern floating above the ground while pointing his ring.

* * *

Bella and Victoria fought hard and fast toe-to-toe major Kung Fu style, Victoria having over two hundred years of vampire experience, while her powers making her extremely fast, while Bella using a practiced form of vampire kung fu that she had learned from Jasper.

While Bella was fighting she looked into her fuzzy human memories. She remembered being a fragile human being on that mountain top. She had cut her arm with a sharp rock. The blood had distracted Victoria and Riley enough for Edward to be able to break their hold and then throw Riley in the direction of Seth Clearwater, where Bella then looks into the eyes of Victoria with a look of defiance.

Now Bella looked into the eyes of a Victoria doppelganger. They fought hard and fast. Victoria's instinct to flee, hide, and evade prevented her from making more bold move, but Bella herself was wary.

Eventually Bella's patience paid off. She got past Victoria's guard, and then got her hands on Victoria's head. Bella then wrapped her legs around Victoria's torso binding Victoria's arms to our sides. Bella then placed one hand on the back of Victoria's neck and the other under her chin and began to pull up with vampire strength.

* * *

James saw Victoria about her to have her head ripped off where he even got past Kebi's guard and kicked her in the gut sending her flying. He then ran towards Victoria and grabbed hold of Bella from behind.

Victoria broke free and then grabbed hold of Bella. But before James and Victoria could rip Bella apart, out of the breach that Cisco had left open came the rest of the Cullens.

Edward ran at vampire speed towards James, Victoria and Bella and did a double high jump kick kicking both James and Victoria away.

"I killed both of you once before! And I can do it again!" Edward said in Defiance as Julie Black and EJ Cullen came up alongside of him.

* * *

While Cisco was fighting Loki, Loki managed to get right up close to Cisco and get under his guard and thrust the sharp edge of his staff at his chest. But rather than impale Cisco with it he simply had the tip touch Cisco's chest where Cisco froze on the spot, then there was a wash of vague looking energy that rushed from around Cisco's body to the point of the staff and then towards Cisco's face and then under his goggles that cover his eyes.

"I see the truth!" said Cisco with awe.

* * *

The rest of the Cullen family spread out and assisted everyone.

Emmett and Eleanor assisted Renesmee and Jacob in taking down the super large muscular metahuman but they were fighting.

* * *

J'onn J'onzz managed to beat the White Martian to the point where it fell unconscious.

* * *

Voldemort and Loki's forces were then outmatched and outnumbered. Their alien and metahuman fighter couldn't handle it.

It was then that out of the breach from Loki's machine came a dozen or so clouds of black smoke that swirled around and then materialized into black hooded figures wearing masks.

The hooded figures waved their wands and sent a number of hexes and jinxes at the Cullens and their allies.

Voldemort was locked in a fierce duel with Erik Morter the esper, but he proved equally a match to him and then they both retreated.

All of the good guys regrouped and all of the bad guys regrouped and stared each other down across the battlefield.

"Now that's my faithful Death Eaters have arrived, we will be able to finish this quickly!" said Voldemort defiantly to his enemies.

Though at the same time he wondered why so few of the Death Eaters at arrived, he had expected more than three times the number of Death Eaters that had arrived.

But then they heard a rumbling rocket like sound from directly overhead. They all looked up and out of the sky came with look like a fireball.

At Super Speed it landed on the ground to reveal Supergirl! She had landed in a cliche superhero crouch, and then stood up to look Voldemort in the eye. A second later Superman landed on the ground right behind Supergirl.

Through the breach that Cisco had left open for the Cullens, came the Hulk, standing over 8 ft tall and let out a deafening roar.

Supergirl looked at Voldemort with absolute Defiance and no fear.

Voldemort looked at Supergirl with utmost confusion as well as anger.

"How? This is impossible!"

"Apparently not." said Supergirl with a smile on her face and defiance.

"I killed you once before, I can do it again! Avada Kedavra!" shouted Voldemort as he thrust the end of his wand in Supergirl's direction and a green lightning bolt shot at her.

When it hit her her body just seemed to absorb it. She staggered backwards a little and clutched her heart in pain but did not die. Then stood up straight again and kept up the look of defiance.

"Is that the best you can do?" asked Supergirl.

Voldemort thought for a moment. The battle did not go as he had hoped. They were too evenly matched. He hated running away. But he also knew when not to bite off more than he could chew. Not to mention he was now fighting a Kryptonian that he could not kill.

Supergirl took a step forward and then fired her heat vision at Voldemort. Voldemort reacted with yet another Avada Kedavra spell. Voldemort maintained a continuous sustained killing curse while Supergirl a continuous sustained heat vision, but it was a losing battle for Voldemort. Supergirl's heat vision overpowered it and it moved closer and closer to the end of Voldemort's wand. Voldemort concentrated with all of his mental power. It's slowed a little, but Supergirl's heat vision still crept closer and closer to his wand while his killing curse just kept losing, and losing, and losing, until Supergirl's heat vision met the end of Voldemort's wand.

There was a flash of blinding light from the end of Voldemort's wand of Yew and Phoenix Feather and the wand starting to become covered in tiny little cracks until the wand shattered into a thousand tiny splinters.

"This is not possible!" screamed Voldemort in disbelief.

His faithful wand of Yew and Phoenix Feather had never failed him, except to kill Harry Potter of course.

When just at that moment...

"I've been looking for you for a long time Tom Riddle." said a voice coming from the breach machine.

Voldemort turned around to face several people coming out of the breach. The boy had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, short black hair and glasses. Flanked on either side of him was the mudblood Hermione Granger, the blood traitors Neville Longbottom, and Ronald Weasley, and the strange girl Luna Lovegood, and to his surprise, Severus Snape, and Draco Malfoy.

"Harry Potter?!" said Voldemort, half statement of fact half question.

Though he was clearly Harry Potter, he was not a 17 year old teenager, this boy was a man in his late 20s if not early 30s.

Voldemort then noticed the wand that Harry Potter had in his hand. He recognized it as Dumbledore's old wand. Harry Potter had the Elder Wand. How could this have happened!

In a tone of defiance and anger Voldemort pointed at Harry.

"That wand belongs to me!"

Harry Potter twirled the wand between his fingers and then pointed it at Voldemort.

"Come and get it!" dared Harry in challenge.

But Voldemort and his group where now still significantly outnumbered, and outmatch, and he himself was out a wand.

"Retreat!" he ordered to everyone. "We will finish this later! Voldemort said to Harry and Supergirl.

Cisco fired a stream of destructive energy at all of the good guys pushing them away and distracting them, and then opened a breach where he and most of the bad guys jumped through while the Wizards disapparated.

Loki grabbed hold of the breach machine and then disappeared as the breach then also closed up.

 **Please review!**


	25. Death Eaters Council

Chapter 25: Death Eaters Council

 **Third person point of view:**

Earth 38, Voldemort's secret headquarters

They had successfully opened a breach to Voldemort's home universe and had summoned his faithful Death Eaters. But unfortunately the battle did not go as well as they'd hoped. Supergirl had been revived, Voldemort had lost his wand, and Harry Potter had the Elder Wand.

Voldemort stood in a wide open space while his faithful Death Eaters surrounded him in a circle leaving many very large gaps.

"My faithful Death Eaters." said Voldemort.

"Master!" they all said in unison as they bowed to him.

But then one came forward to step closer to him.

Voldemort looked at the person's unique mask.

"Bella." said Voldemort affectionately.

With a wave of his hand, using wandless magic, her mask vanished into smoke, to reveal the face of his most loyal Death Eater, his first right hand Lieutenant, Bellatrix Lestrange.

She falls to her hands and knees and almost cries.

"My Lord!?" she says in both awe and curiosity. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Clearly a lot has happened in the one month that I have been gone." said Voldemort.

"Month, my Lord?" said Bellatrix with a tone of confusion.

"Yes." said Voldemort. "I remember that you had summoned me to Malfoy Manor, Bella. One month ago. I was flying in the direction of the Mansion until I could get close enough to apparate, but then I was pulled through the portal that you all came through."

"My Lord. That was 12 years ago." said Bellatrix in a matter-of-fact tone.

Voldemort thought about that for a moment. He thought of the implications of what exactly that meant.

But the answer was then given to him from another source, Cisco Ramon, who was under the Mind Control spell from Loki's staff, spoke up.

"It is possible that the breach that brought you to this universe from your universe not only sent you to this universe but also through time."

"It most certainly is possible." said Loki.

Voldemort accepting this scenario from the two of them then went on.

"And our daughter Delphi?" asked Voldemort to Bellatrix.

"She is currently attending Hogwarts my Lord. No one knows anything about her birth origins." said Bellatrix.

Voldemort paced back and forth thinking about everything that had happened. Getting pulled through the breach and getting stuck in this universe, and then only guessing everything that might have happened if he had truly been missing for 12 years. But then at the same time he tried to wonder how he didn't figure that out himself. He knew that the year was 2002 before he came here through the breach, now, in this universe, the year is 2014. But he merely thought that that was just a variation of an alternate reality, and it never occurred him that he actually traveled into the future.

'How could I have been so stupid as to not figure that out!?' he thought indignantly to himself.

"What happened?" asked Voldemort. "After I disappeared that day?"

"Well," began Bellatrix, "I sent a message to you through the Dark Mark telling you that we had Harry Potter in custody. He had been found by Fenrir Grayback and his gang of Snatchers when apparently Harry Potter had said your name." explained Bellatrix. "But when we summoned you and we waited, Harry Potter managed to escape with all the prisoners, including Ollivander, and Luna Lovegood. They also killed Peter Pettigrew, and stole my wand, and Draco's.

"I did get a small Revenge, I managed to kill Dobby the house elf. I was prepared to face punishment for my failure…" Bellatrix said as she bowed her head in shame. "But you never came. We waited and waited and waited. After a while we didn't know where you were. We knew that you had been on a mission, and that you wished not to be disturbed unless it was important. But when you did not show up to our summons we didn't know what to do. Also upon your disappearance many people that we had under the Imperius Curse came out of it. It was pandemonium at the ministry of magic.

"Days turn into weeks. Weeks turned into months, and eventually months turned into years. It was just like the first time you disappeared on Halloween the night you tried to kill Potter as a baby.

"Without your guidance and Leadership we could not maintain a stable hold on the ministry of magic. Once it looked like you weren't coming back many of our own turned on the rest of us who remained loyal...including Severus Snape, Narcissa, and Draco, as you saw before.

"Another unusual event that happened was that Harry Potter broke into my vault at Gringotts one month after his escape from us. He stole the small golden cup that you asked me to place in there."

"What!?" interrupted Voldemort in a rage.

"Yes." confirmed Bellatrix. "He stole the golden cup that you asked me to keep safe there."

Voldemort immediately thought through this. Why would Harry Potter take his horcrux? Did he even know that it was a horcrux? There's no other reason that he would go through so much trouble to break into a high-security Gringotts Vault, if that was even possible.

"With your disappearance, and Harry Potter's extraordinary feat of breaking into a Gringotts vault and then escaping, as well as escaping from us, it became open rebellion with the population, countless people rallied to his cause. Several months later the Order of the Phoenix retook the Ministry of Magic.

"Most of the Death Eaters were captured or killed. We the Death Eaters became a Resistance remnant that survived and escaped. We've been doing underground stuff against Harry Potter, the Order of the Phoenix, and the Ministry of Magic ever since, in your name."

Voldemort had heard everything that she had said, but he was still thinking about the horcrux that was taken from the Vault. Yes, Harry Potter had to of known that it was a horcrux. How would he have known? Dumbledore. Dumbledore knew much about himself, he might have made the connection and figured out the truth. He needed to check on his horcruxes.

But then of course there was also the fact that Harry Potter had the Elder Wand.

"And what about Harry Potter's new wand? What about his Phoenix Feather wand that he always had before?" asked Voldemort

"We discovered that Harry Potter's original wand was destroyed. He was temporarily using a stolen wand. But then, about another month after he broke into Gringotts, he made his way onto the Hogwarts grounds very secretly and covertly without being detected. And then he broke into Dumbledore's grave and stole Dumbledore's wand from the corpse. I'm rather surprised that he did it. Our sources tell us that it was the hardest thing that he had ever done. We don't know why though? But then, after that, anytime one of us attempted to fight Harry Potter, Harry Potter's magic became unimaginably stronger than before, he seemed almost...unbeatable."

Obviously Bellatrix had not made the connection, not thinking that Dumbledore's wand had anything to do with it. No one knew that Dumbledore had the Elder Wand. And Voldemort figured that since Harry had taken the wand from the dead hands of Dumbledore then he became the true possessor of it.

Now, obviously Harry would not be completely unbeatable in a Wizards duel. While the Elder Wand may be a very powerful wand, obviously the person who wields it can be beaten, after all Gellert Grindelwald had the Elder Wand and Dumbledore still beat him in a duel.

But Voldemort need not worry now about not being able to beat Harry, because with Harry Potter's wand destroyed and now his own wand destroyed there would be no further connection between the twin cores. He would be able to duel Harry and have no connection of the twin cores stop him.

Another question also came to his mind.

"And now I wonder how Supergirl was able to come back from the dead after I cast the killing curse on her?" he said to himself out loud as he stroked his chin.

"It's because Superman threw her right into the sun." said Cisco Ramon.

Voldemort looked at him.

"The Sun?" asked Voldemort.

"You are aware that the sun only makes kryptonians stronger." said Cisco in a matter of fact tone as though trying to remind Voldemort something that he should have known.

"I must have missed that piece of information when I learned about them." said Voldemort.

"Maybe you could to kill them the way you would kill a vampire." said James. "By destroying the body entirely. The sun can't bring them back after that."

"Or, you could just try their ultimate weakness." said Cisco.

"What weakness do the kryptonians have?" asked Voldemort with a curious eye.

"Kryptonite." said Cisco. "Radioactive fragments of their home planet. Apparently the radiation is harmless to non kryptonians, but here on Earth under the yellow sun, it hurts them and takes away their Powers.

"Really?" said Voldemort in both surprise and interest.

"Yes." said Cisco. "Prolonged exposure results in death."

"Interesting." said Voldemort in contemplation. "Where can we get this… Kryptonite?"

"I don't know where to find any, but I am an engineer, maybe I can synthesize some."

"Get to work on that." said Voldemort.

Bellatrix then looked around at all of the people that were gathered around in the room; several aliens, and then what appeared to be Muggles.

"My Lord." whispered Bellatrix in Voldemort's ear. "You certainly keep a lot of...interesting company; vampires, and other strange monsters?"

She then looked at all of the Muggles and raised her wand then smiled with an evil and sadistic grin.

"And the Muggles. Do they make for good sport?"

"With the absence of pureblood wizards, or even mudbloods for that matter, I had to ally myself with some...slightly less preferable servants." said Voldemort. "They may be non-magical, but they are extremely loyal, and the metahumans fight as well as any Death Eater." he said the last sentence as he looked over at the humans with extraordinary abilities.

Voldemort introduced Loki, and many of the other most powerful metahumans.

Anything short of pureblood wizards were nonentities to most of the Death Eaters, though some of the Death Eaters were semi interested.

Voldemort needed to check on his horcruxes.

"I shall require a wand." said Voldemort.

"I kept an extra for just such an occasion my Lord." said one of the Death Eaters who then removed his mask to reveal the face of Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy pulled out a second wand from under his robes and presented it to his master.

"Draco's and Narcissa's betrayal is not going interfere with your loyalty to me, will it Lucius?" said Voldemort as he looked at Lucius Malfoy with a skeptical eye.

Lucius Malfoy hesitated and bit his lip, and then finally said, "Draco and Narcissa became...disillusioned to our cause, my Lord. Harry Potter corrupted them. Convinced them that a world of pure blood Wizards and muggle slaves was wrong. But Harry Potter is the one who is wrong. I tried to persuade Draco not to betray us, but he would not listen."

Lucius Malfoy paused as he been put on an angry face.

"I can assure you my lord, nothing would give me more pleasure then to kill Harry Potter myself for breaking up my family and poisoning my wife and son's minds with blood traitor ideals!"

Voldemort looked Lucius Malfoy in the eye and used legitimacy. After a few moments Voldemort smiled.

"Now now Lucius. Harry Potter's life belongs to me. I will avenge you for you."

"Yes my Lord." said Lucius Malfoy as he bowed his head in respect.

Voldemort took the extra wand from Lucius and gave it a few waves while casting a few small spells. He could feel it in the wand. This was not an Ollivander wand, nor a Gregorovitch wand. It was made of common pine, nine and a quarter inches long, with a very poor dragon heart string. This one was made by an inexperienced mediocre wand maker. Also, this wand had not chosen him, and he had not won it from anyone. The casting of each spell took a little bit more effort and seem to work less powerfully, nowhere near as good as his Phoenix Feather wand. He would need to get himself a new wand that would at least choose him. But he considered that in the immediate short-term this one will suffice. Fortunately for a Wizard like him even with a wand like this his spells were still powerful.

He turns back to Bellatrix.

"And where is Nagini? asked Voldemort beginning his search for the horcruxes one of which was his precious pet snake.

"I'm sorry my Lord." said Bellatrix. "But Nagini was killed many years ago, by Harry Potter. Potter confronted Nagini and hit Nagini with a killing curse."

"AWWWWW!" Voldemort screamed in anger in that moment!

A torrent of spells came out of the end of his new wand.

He went over to Loki who was looking over the breach machine.

"Fortunately, we can get the breach machine to now open a breach between this universe and yours freely. Also, I will want to take the breach machine back to the city of Metropolis to try and establish a connection to my universe."

"Very well Loki." said Voldemort in irritation, still seething with anger from the death of his snake.

With the death of Nagini, that makes two of his six horcruxes gone. Leaving the Marvolo Gaunt's family Ring, Salazar Slytherin's Locket, Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, and of course Helga hufflepuff's cup, no, wait, 3 horcruxes down assuming that Harry Potter had found a way to destroy the cup.

Loki activated the machine, and a breach opened to Voldemort's universe.

Cisco Ramon then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device and handed it to Voldemort.

"This is a small breach generator, it will allow you to return to this universe when you are there."!

 **Please review!**


	26. The Fiend Spector

Chapter 26: The Fiend Spector

 **Third person point of view:**

They all had regathered at a special DEO facility in Washington DC. Supergirl was revived and they now had their magical guests from Voldemort's universe.

Supergirl was embraced by Alex Danvers, and all of her other friends.

"I can't believe the sun restored your life." said Bella.

"Overpowered that dark curse." said Supergirl.

"I can't believe that Cisco betrayed us." said Wally West with disbelief.

"No," said the Flash, "Cisco wouldn't betray us. There has to be something else."

"Take a look at this." said Doctor Banner.

He showed them a video of the fight that had gone viral online, and at one point it showed Loki touching his staff to Cisco's chest.

"That guy there is Loki, brother of Thor. He's the guy that me and my team were fighting in my universe. I think he used some kind of mind control spell."

"Can a spell be broken?" asked the Flash.

"It can. His mind will need cognitive recalibration."

"What in the world is that?" asked Wally West.

"You got to hit him real hard in the head." said Doctor Banner.

"Okay?" said the Flash thinking it over with confusion. "Once we find him, we'll get to work on that."

J'onn J'onzz approached Harry Potter and turned himself from his Martian form into the form of Hank Henshaw.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am J'onn J'onzz, director of the Department of Extra-normal Operations."

"I am Harry Potter. We are an organization called the Order of the Phoenix. We are a resistance movement of witches and wizards against Lord Voldemort. The Wizards in the masks in Black robes were his followers, they call themselves The Death Eaters. Voldemort is sort of like the head Death Eater.

"These are my friends, Ronald Weasley, and his wife Hermione. Neville Longbottom, Luna Scamander, Draco Malfoy, and Severus Snape. Pardon me for asking director J'onzz, but, are you a metamorphmagus?"

"A what?" asked J'onn J'onzz.

"A metamorphmagus." said Harry Potter. "A wizard with the capability to alter their appearance at will. You spontaneously turned from that green skin face with the cape to an African American man in a black T-shirt and pants."

"I'm a Martian. All of my kind possess shape-shifting ability."

"Martians are real?" asked Ronald Weasley with a critical twitch in his eyebrow.

"Of course they're real Ronald." said Luna. "It's been in the Quibbler countless times that there are people claiming that they had seen them."

"Yeah you said the same thing about the Crumple-horned Snorkack."

"Anyway, who are you guys and what is this place?" asked Neville Longbottom.

"This is the Department of extra-normal operations." said J'onn J'onzz. "Our job is to monitor and police alien activity here on Earth."

"You think that the ministry of magic would have known about such an organization." said Hermione.

"And in any case, it's the commonly believed consensus that we are alone in the universe and aliens do not exist." said Severus Snape.

"Maybe on your world," said J'onn J'onzz. "That portal that you came through, was a breach in the Multiverse barrier. This is not your world. This is another Universe."

The Seven witches and wizards stood there and paused to contemplate that for a moment.

"So, the theory of multiple alternate realities within the Multiverse is real." said Hermione. "I did a project on the idea of the Multiverse back in the third grade."

"I've always believed in the Multiverse." said Luna. "It's not a magical Theory, but it was pretty unbelievable so I decided to believe it. After all, there was no proof to disprove it."

Carine Cullen then stepped forward.

"So, in your Universe you are an organization of magic users?" asked Carine.

They scrutinized Carine for a few moments.

"You are a vampire." said Ron, half statement of fact half question.

"I am." said Carine.

Hermione then looked at Carlisle.

"I know about you though." said Hermione.

"You do?" asked Carlisle.

"You are Dr. Carlisle Cullen of the Cullen vampire Clan in the United States. In our universe I've met your doppelganger before."

"Oh, have you?" said Carlisle with interest.

Hermione then looked that Amun.

"And you are the leader of the Egyptian coven. Our are magical government knows all about you."

"In our universe we have a community all over the world of roughly a million witches and wizards." said Harry Potter. "Our magical government in our universe registers, monitors, and regulates all known vampire covens. The Italian magical government has a treaty with the Volturi."

"I met you Dr. Cullen on a Ministry of Magic business meeting a few years ago."

"Well," said Arthur Haff as he stepped forward. "It is always nice to meet a fellow magic user. I am Arthur Haff. I do not call myself a wizard, in my world we are called magicians. And there's not a million of us. There was only about a hundred or so."

"100 or so?" said Draco Malfoy. "I guess within this Multiverse each world is different."

"So you are fighting against Lord Voldemort." said Arthur.

"Yes. He is a Scourge on our world any Must Be Stopped." said Harry Potter.

"I understand the sentiment." said Arthur, but we have something bigger to deal with.

"What could be bigger to deal with then Lord Voldemort?" asked Harry Potter.

"Allow me to explain." said Arthur. "While I was fighting Voldemort I sensed something within Voldemort's body."

"Wait a minute." said Ronald Weasley in surprise. "You actually went head-to-head with You Know Who in a fight and were not killed?"

"He was a formidable opponent, but I held my own, though I had Erik Morter and Harrison Wells the Gray to help me."

"Impressive." said Draco Malfoy.

"I'm sorry Harrison Wells The Who?" asked Hermione.

The man with the beard and Tall pointed hat gray robes and staff stepped forward.

"Pleased to meet you all especially fellow Wizards like myself." said Harrison Wells. "Actually I've heard all about your doppelganger in my universe, Harry Potter. It is an honor to meet you."

"You can watch the battle on YouTube if you want." said Eleanor Cullen. "Bystanders from a distance we're recording it on their electronic devices and it's now gone viral."

The Wizards were shown a screen that then displayed from a distant awkward angle the battle that went on.

"Mental." said Ronald Weasley as he reached out and touched the screen only to realize that it was a touch screen and the video paused at the touch. "I've never understood muggle technology."

"What was it that you sensed within Voldemort?" asked Harry Potter.

"Voldemort's body is the host for a Fiend Spector." said Arthur.

They all looked at each other with confusion on there faces.

"Fiend Spectre?" said Severus Snape. "I've never even heard of it?"

"I'm not surprised. Before today I didn't even know that it really existed. In my universe we, The Magicians, only came up with the theory of it a long time ago. But that's all it was, a theory. But, with my magic I definitely sensed it within Voldemort's body during the battle. It was real, and it most definitely was a Fiend Spectre."

"What is a Fiend Spectre exactly?" asked Neville Longbottom.

Arthur then put a look of confusion on his face and then stroked his chin.

"There is no straightforward simple description of it." said Arthur feeling awkward with ignorance. "The best way to describe it is that it is more or less...a...dark magical...parasite. It is non-corporeal. It has no form. It is more or less...not an entity, no, but an essence of ambition, and pure unadulterated evil. It affects the hosts mind to make the person's mind just like it."

"So you're saying that You Know Who is possessed by some kind of evil spirit that makes him evil?" asked Ron Weasley.

"Why do you keep calling him You Know Who?" asked Beau Swan.

"Because he is such a terrible terror within his universe that people fear to speak his name." said Harrison Wells the Grey.

"Ron still calls him You Know Who." said Harry. "And Snape still calls him the Dark Lord."

"Anyway Ronald, in answer to your question, evil spirit, no, the Fiend Specter itself has no consciousness. It is not sentient. It is a parasite with no solid or visible form. It merely exists outside of normal space-time itself, and takes up an individual as their host to contain it's essence.

"But as for making him evil, yes. For someone whose body is host to a Fiend Spectre would be prone to extreme ambition, and a feeling of arrogance, superiority, and prejudice against others for their entire life, as well as many other negative personality traits including an insatiable desire for power. In the case of the host being a magical person though it would significantly intensify the power of their magic."

"When or how exactly did he become...host...to the Fiend Spectre?" asked Draco Malfoy.

"It would have transferred through time and space from its previous host on the day of its previous hosts death and then planted itself within the unborn child of a pregnant woman."

"So you're saying that it reincarnates into a baby on the day that its host dies." asked Harry.

"That is correct."

"Who would its previous host have been?" asked Hermione.

"Impossible to say." said Arthur. "But it would have been someone who was evil and power-hungry. I suppose at any given time in human history that could have been anyone."

"So how is this Fiend Spectre worse than Voldemort himself." asked Harry.

"Because if Voldemort dies, it will just reincarnate into another host." said Arthur.

"So what exactly is it that you want to do." asked Harry.

Arthur thought about that pacing back and forth for about a minute.

"I will need us to disable and capture Voldemort, where I will then use my magic to extract the Fiend Spectre from his body and place it into a containment vessel that will hold the essence for all of eternity without it ever needing another human host."

"And if what you say, that this Fiend Spector would make the host prone to evil for their entire life, if we remove the Fiend Spectre from him it will make him no longer evil?" asked Draco Malfoy with scepticism.

"No." said Arthur. "Even if it would be removed from his body his mind and personality are set in stone. But it would be highly unwise to allow this Fiend Spectre to reincarnate if we do kill Voldemort. I'm going to call in some help. Two other magicians from my universe. My mentor, and my Apprentice."

"Oh yeah, one question." said Renesmee Cullen. "Were you right behind the Death Eaters when you came through the breach, or how did you track them through the breach so quickly?"

They all looked at Severus Snape Draco Malfoy where Harry then said, "Show them the marks."

Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy then lifted their sleeves to reveal the tattoos on their forearms of a skull with a snake coming out of its eye socket.

"We used to be Death Eaters, past tense." said Severus Snape. "The Dark Lord can summon anyone who has one of these marks. When he summoned the Death Eaters through the breach I felt it. I immediately alerted my team here."

He gestured to the others around him.

"And we've been trying to find the Dark Lord and put an end to him once and for all. We immediately followed to the location that the dark mark told me to go to. It was the breach. Though we didn't know what it was at the time, we decided to seize the opportunity to find him."

"Oh, okay. Just curious." said Renesmee.

Hermione then stepped forward and looked at Renesmee in the face up close. Hermione then waved her wand at Renesmee and an odd sort of Rippling could be seen in the air for a moment.

"What...are you?" asked Hermione with the utmost confusion and curiosity on her face.

"I am a vampire hybrid." said Renesmee.

"Those really exist?" asked Hermione with disbelief. "Wizards at the Ministry of Magic had some vague theories about them but the theories were disproven."

"Join the club." said Renesmee with some sarcastic humor in her voice. "I can show you the truth."

Renesmee then reached out and touched her finger to Hermione's forehead. Hermione gasped at the flood of memories that Renesmee sent into her mind. Renesmee told Hermione absolutely everything, leaving out no detail. Her life, their quarrel with the Goa'uld. Her kidnapping by Anubis. Their encounter with the Volturi. And then they're traveling to this alternate universe. And especially her Jacob and everything about the Quileutes.

"Wow!" said Hermione when Renesmee took her finger away. "That is extraordinary!"

"Let's get down to business." said Arthur.

* * *

Voldemort's hideout

Voldemort had just returned to his own universe through the breach. But once the breach closed, the 'Earth manipulator' that Benjamin had been fighting lifted it's head to reveal the face beneath the hood. It was a girl and her eyes then glowed bright white light!

 **Please review!**


	27. Horcruxes Lost

Chapter 27: Horcruxes Lost

 **The Harry Potter universe:**

Voldemort passed through the breach and he was back in his home universe.

Voldemort now had single-minded Focus to his task. Find out if Harry Potter knew about the other horcruxes. He apperated to the town of Old Hangleton. He cast a disillusionment charm on himself and then went to a newspaper stand where he checked the date.

And for surely the date indicated that 12 years had passed. Traveled into the future. Voldemort then wondered if it might be possible to travel back in time to the exact moment he left, that way it would be like he was never missing. But then of course time travel was not something to be taken lightly. He'd reasoned that history had been altered by his time traveling into the future. By returning to the exact moment he left then he'd simply be setting the timeline right. Though the correct timeline is subjective. He didn't care. All he cared about was the method that worked. But that later.

He went to the old Cottage of Marvolo Gaunt. Cast a spell over the front door that would neutralize the protective magical barrier, only to find that it was already gone. This was a bad omen. Only a very powerful wizard with a very powerful wand could do that. He went inside where he then went to the floor boards in the middle of the Cottage. With a wave of his wand the floorboards came up to reveal a golden box. The golden box was open and the Ring of the Peverell family was gone.

Voldemort's anger flared and he screamed at the top of his lungs while slashing his wand sideways which created a Shockwave of force that blew the cottage apart. This means that one of the objects that made him immortal and bound his life to the Earth was gone, in addition to his old diary that Lucius Malfoy had so foolishly tossed aside.

He took flight, and flew in the direction of the cave by the cliff.

Why is this happening to him, he was so frustrated. Why can't his plans go the way he wants them to. Why did he have to fall through that breach and end up in an alternate universe 12 years into the future.

He then was close enough to the cliff that he could apperate there.

Once he was at the cliff he flew down and entered the cave. He went to the wall where he then touched his wand to his finger causing the skin to break and then bleed. He smeared some of the blood on the wall where it was absorbed into the Rock where then the entrance opened up.

He walked in until he got to the lake that was filled with the inferi. He had cast a very powerful unbreakable spell inside the cave preventing either himself or anyone else from flying. He waved his wand over the water which caused the boat to come up out of the water. He stepped into the boat and it slowly began to take him across the lake to the island in the center.

When he got to the shore of the island he stepped off and walked up to the stone basin filled with the magical potion. He waved his wand over the potion casting a very precise spell that he had come up with that would turn the potion to water. And within the clear transparent liquid was nothing. Voldemort gritted his teeth so hard they almost broke. This was infuriating. How was this possible.

Assuming that Harry Potter has destroyed the cup of Helga Hufflepuff, and that whoever stole Slytherin's locket and the Ring of the Peverell family that means that five of his six horcruxes are destroyed. There's only one item that binds him to immortality. His only option is to go get the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw and put it in a more secure location. Voldemort was going to Hogwarts.

Though he was sure that the room of requirement at Hogwarts was perfectly secure and that there was no way that Harry Potter would know that it is there, he had been sure that all of his other hiding places were secure. He will need to collect the diadem and make sure that it is in a triplelly more secure place.

He exited the cave and then apperated to the border of the Hogwarts grounds.

He cast the disillusionment charm on himself. He walked to the border. He reached out and anticipated a magical force field that would repel dark forces, but he was able to walk right onto the Hogwarts grounds. With no Dumbledore, and this current time of peace, the security of the school is not what it used to be.

He entered the front door. It was mid afternoon. It was about time for the students to get out of class. He wondered which one was his daughter Delphi. He had no idea what she looked like.

He made his way to the seventh floor Corridor without anyone noticing him. Of course he was practically invisible.

When he arrived at the seventh floor corridor he begin to pace the length of the corridor back and forth constantly repeating inside his head, 'I need the room where everything is hidden'.

Eventually the door did appear. He entered the room of requirement.

He made his way through the maze of junk. He remembered exactly where he hid Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. A remarkable object it was. He had gotten the ghost, Helena Ravenclaw, the Grey Lady, to reveal to him the location where she had hidden it when she stole it from her mother a millennia earlier. It was in a hollowed-out tree. Remarkable Powers the diadem has. Anyone who places it on top of their head will possess extreme intelligence as long as they wear it.

When he found the object he performed the extremely difficult spell and ritualistic ceremony to transfer a portion of his soul into the object, therefore binding him to life. Strange thing, life, death. For some people they believe that there is an afterlife. A place where one's consciousness goes and continues to exist after one's brain and body shuts down. Voldemort he believed that perhaps there was an afterlife, but he felt that it would be inferior to real life. But at the same time a part of him feared that what if there was no afterlife. What if when the brain shuts down your consciousness ceases to exist. The idea of no continued existence was what terrified him the most. So he sought to prolong his life permanently. A way to cheat death.

And then he found it. The idea of binding his consciousness to life by transferring a portion of the soul out of his body. There was supposed to be all kinds of negative side effects. None of which Voldemort felt had really affected him. All that he cared about was that the idea of leaving this world because his body died was unacceptable. From a young age he did not want to die. He wanted to continue to live. Continue to exist.

He had considered vampire venom; becoming a vampire to live forever. Vampires possess super strength, super speed, and skin stronger than steel, and of course...don't age, don't get any older. But he quickly ruled it out. He did not want to trade mortality for a permanent dependence on blood. And most importantly, according to wizard history, any witch or wizard who was bitten by a vampire and was turned into one, lost their magic, having their overall powers replaced by a single extraordinary gift that was good by normal standards, but extremely limited by a wizard's overall magic. Not to mention they were still vulnerable to dismemberment and fire, and that was just too risky.

Instead he had created 6 powerful dark magical objects of his life-force's own essence that were supposed to bind him to life, but now he had only one. He considered making more horcruxes, but there was a book, 'The Secrets of the Darkest Art', that told him how to make them. The book said that he would be making the main fragment of a soul within his body extremely unstable and that there would be many negative side effects to that. But he didn't even know what they were, and he didn't feel anything negative. What could be the harm in making some more. He would need time to do it though. And it was much more permanent and secure than a vampire's crude version of eternal youth. And he had even had his body destroyed and he eventually was able to come back.

He took the diadem and then made his way out of the castle.

He apperated to a remote secluded location out in the mountains. He waved his wand and conjured a small house. He hid the diadem in the house and then cast the Fidelius Charm on it, making himself the Secret Keeper. While also casting additional protective spells.

This was just a temporary safety measure. He would secure the diadem a little bit more later on.

Now he went back to his Death Eaters and to find the ones that keep escaping him.

He took out the breach generator given to him by Cisco Ramon and activated it.

He entered the breach. But when he got to the other side he was not in the hideout, he was in some kind of Science laboratory. There was writing on the wall that said, 'Lord Technologies'.

 **Please review!**


	28. Korra's Successor

Chapter 28

Korra's Successor

 **FIRE!...AIR!...WATER!...EARTH!**

 **150 years ago, my great-great-grandmother Toph Beifong helped Avatar Aang defeat the Fire Nation and end the Hundred Year War.**

 **77 years ago my grandmother, Airbending Master Opal Beifong, helped Avatar Korra defeat the Earth Empire dictator Kuvira.**

 **But like all before her, Avatar Korra passed away. That was years ago. Then like the passing of the seasons, her spirit was reincarnated into me on the day that I was born, which was the day after she died.**

 **I am Avatar Sierra! And now it is my destiny to master all four elements and bring balance to the world!**

* * *

 **Earth 38, DEO Headquarters**

 **Third person point of view:**

Arthur Haff was waiting for his fellow magicians to arrive.

A breach then opened. Through the breach came two people wearing the uniform of the esper.

"Everyone," said Arthur Haff, "allow me to introduce to you my mentor Alastor Moody, and my Apprentice Dudley Dursley."

Harry Potter and his fellow witches and wizards looked at them with surprise.

"Alastor Moody, and Dudley Dursley are your mentor and Apprentice?" asked Harry Potter.

"Yes." said Arthur Haff.

Harry walked up to the alternate universe doppelganger of his cousin.

"You are Dudley Dursley?" asked Harry Potter.

"Yes." said Dudley Dursley matter-of-factly.

He did not look like Dudley. He had a superficial facial resemblance, but he was thin. Healthy weight. Not the overweight cousin that he had come to know. And another thing that just seems so out of place on his cousin was that this doppelganger looked...smart. There was way too much intelligence in his eyes.

"The son of Vernon and Petunia Dursley?"

"Yes."

"Petunia Dursley, maiden name Evans?"

"Yes."

"Sister to a Lily Evans?"

"Yes."

Dudley was extremely curious about this line of questioning.

"And is she still alive?" asked Harry, thinking of some version of his mother still being alive in some form.

"Yes."

"And married to a James Potter?" this time this question came from Severus Snape.

"No." said Dudley. "She's not interested in men. She's a lesbian."

"Oh." said both Harry and Severus in unison, half disgusted half curious.

Alastor Moody's doppelganger was also different on accounts that his face was immaculate with not a single scar, and of course he had 2 real normal eyes.

"In our universe he was a member of the Order of the Phoenix." said Hermione. "But he was killed by Voldemort."

"Interesting." said Arthur Haff. "And I'm sorry for your loss."

Arthur then turned to Alastor Moody. Alastor Moody spoke first.

"What is the situation?" asked Alastor Moody.

"Renesmee Cullen." summoned Arthur.

Renesmee Cullen then walked up to Alastor Moody and placed her hand on his face and gave him her memories.

"Interesting." said Alastor Moody. "Dark Sorcerers are not something that we usually deal with. But he must be stopped."

"Did you bring the item that I requested?" asked Arthur Haff.

Alastor Moody then reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a hazy milky semi-transparent yellow Crystal.

"We still need to prepare it." said Arthur.

"What is that?" asked Severus Snape.

"This amulet," said Arthur as he held up the crystal, "is the containment vessel for the Fiend Specter. We are going to cast some very powerful spells on it in order to prepare it, ultimately in the end what it will do is it will act like a human host for the Fiend Spectre to inhabit, only we will simply need to keep it safe and lock it away."

"Would the Fiend Spectre ever be able to get out?" asked Harry Potter.

"Should the Amulet at some point in the future be destroyed, then the Fiend Spectre will reincarnate in an unborn baby somewhere."

"Also, I think I know how to make all of you significantly more formidable in a fight against the dark lord." said Arthur.

"How?" asked Severus Snape.

"I would like to teach you all wandless Magic."

"But our wands are the source of our power?" said Ronald Weasley.

"That is where you are wrong Ronald Weasley." said Arthur.

"Your magic does not come from your wand." said Alastor Moody. "Your magic is inside you. Your wand is only a tool. It allows inexperienced novices to be able to cast fairly simple spells more quickly."

"But if you can master magic without a wand, you will find that you'll be able to cast Spells significantly more powerful without the need of incantations. Ultimately it will make your wands obsolete."

"Is that possible." said Hermione.

"Only if you believe." said Arthur.

He then turned to his Apprentice.

"Dudley, myself and Master Moody will begin the preparation of the containment vessel. You take our magical guests through the instruction on how to use wandless Magic."

"Yes master Haff." said Dudley.

It was then that another person was escorted into the room by some of the DEO agents.

"Excuse me." said the voice of a teenage girl beneath the hood. "I was informed that this was the place to come if you are a Multiverse refugee?"

Supergirl then walked up to the girl.

"That is true." said Supergirl.

She then took off her Hood.

"Well, about a month ago I came through what you refer to as a, breach, and I have been stuck here ever since."

Agent Winn Schott then waves a sensor device over her body.

"Dark Matter radiation signature. She's definitely a Multiverse refugee." said Winn.

But then it was Benjamin that recognized her.

"She works for Voldemort!" said Benjamin in anger. "I fought her during the battle! She possesses the ability to manipulate Earth!"

She raised her hands in surrender.

"Wait!" she said in a panic. "Please! I wasn't myself then."

Benjamin fired a fireball at her without thinking or waiting for further explanation from her.

But the girl that held out her hand and dissolved the fire before it hit her. In retaliation she did a high spin kick which fired a fireball out of the sole of her boot at Benjamin, but Benjamin held out his hand and dissolved the fireball before it struck him.

They were about to continue their fight when Supergirl and Jon Jones stepped between them.

"Please don't fight in here." said Jon Jones.

"Benjamin." said Amun. "Let us hear this woman out."

Edythe Cullen however reading her mind then spoke first.

"She was mind-controlled during the battle. Voldemort was using some magic to pull her strings."

"The Imperius curse." said Severus Snape.

Bella and Renesmee then stepped in front of the girl.

"Who are you?" asked Bella.

Before she can answer, Renesmee placed her finger on the girl's temple and gave her her memories.

The girl then answered Bella's question.

"Sierra Beifong." said the girl. "I am the Avatar." she stated matter-of-factly as though it was something anyone would know.

They fit her with an armband that would scan her subatomic structure to find her true Universe within the Multiverse.

"That title, The Avatar, doesn't mean anything to us." said Barry Allen.

"How did you escape Voldemort's control?" asked Harry Potter.

"I was put under his control when I first arrived here a few weeks ago." said Avatar Sierra. "Ever since then my mind was sort of in a haze and I just kind of did whatever he commanded me to do without me thinking. But then he disappeared through breach a few hours ago and the moment that he was gone all of a sudden I had my mind back.

"I busted my way out of his headquarters escaping his goons and I found my way here when I heard about the Multiverse Refugee crisis."

"You escaped a horde of Death Eaters?" asked Draco Malfoy in disbelief.

I am very powerful. stated Sierra matter-of-factly.

"Tell us your story?" asked Bella.

* * *

Flashback

 **The Avatar the Last Airbender universe,**

 **Sierra's point of view:**

My name is Sierra Beifong. I was born in the metal bending city of Zaofu, home of the Metal Clan.

I live in the Beifong Mansion within the city. The city has grown into quite a metropolis. Skyscrapers and spreading suburbs everywhere within the densely mountainous region. My parents are the son and daughter-in-law of the Airbending Master Opal Beifong, and the lavabender Bolin.

I spend my days talking to my friends on my cell phone, and playing games on my laptop computer as well as looking up information on the United Republic database.

At about age 4 one of the metalbending Masters was teaching a class of basic earthbending for young novices. The first step in the class was to determine whether or not the young earthbenders who had never earthbended before were in fact earthbenders. After the earthbender aptitude test was done on all of us, I passed, I was an earthbender and therefore capable of bending Earth, (though I had in fact already earthbended many times before that). Many of the students in the class turned out to be non-benders and therefore could not bend Earth at all, while all the kids in the class that were actual earthbenders demonstrated earthbending ability with varying degrees of success. I myself showed extraordinary ability with earthbending. The first step in the class was to simply try and levitate small rocks with our minds. That was the bare minimum basics, in order to move larger heavier Earth we needed to become like Earth. Earth is the element of substance. It is sturdy. It is hard. It is unyielding. We took the standard stance of bodily position in order to be like the Earth. Within a short time I was lifting large boulders and hurling them telekinetically. I could shape rock and dirt to anything I wanted it to be. I got better every single day. My parents were so proud of me, both of which were metalbenders.

* * *

By age 10 I was an earthbending Master.

Then they began to teach me metalbending. This was difficult. Many non-metalbending earthbenders say that only one in every hundred earthbenders can learn metalbending, but for nearly two centuries now some metalbending Masters claim that any earthbender can learn metalbending with proper instruction. And in Zaofu it was proven true; every Earthbender in Zaofu has successfully learned to metalbend.

I was not only capable of bending Earth, but I was able to use the earthbending technique 'seismic sense', to create a sort of radar sense to be able to close my eyes, and see with earthbending by feeling the vibrations in the earth and walls around me.

Metalbending was hard, but with instruction I began to get it. I did after all come from a long line of metal Benders all the way back to the first ever metal bender. I was handed a piece of Steel where when I touch it, close my eyes, and then with earthbending sense the minute traces of other elements in the piece of Steel in the form of impurities. This made my Earthbending believe that the metal was Earth. We learned a variety of different techniques with metal bending, one technique that I became good at was metal bending with a spool of Steel cable.

* * *

One year later I had the full nack for metalbending. And since metalbending is so hard, those who Master it become exponentially more powerful with regular Earth.

* * *

Shortly after I turned 12 years old, I was in a metalbending class that was testing aptitude. There were Auditors there from each Nation. A firebending master from the fire Sages. The waterbending master from the Order of the White Lotus. An elderly airbending master, Guru Meelo, from the new Air Nation. And an Earth Kingdom Bishop from the earth Earth Kingdom City of Ba Sing Se. Why they were here observing this class?, no one knew. But they had us do all kinds of unusual things. They had us practice meditation. They walked up close to each of us looking each of us in the eyes. They asked us some questions about our lives. They had us stare at fire, and at water, and at a feather, all while they observed us doing it. It was strange, boring, and tedious.

* * *

This went on for nearly a month.

Then one day at the end of one of the classes we were all lead outside to where a percentile of the city was congregated together.

Then the four spiritual leaders of the four nations stepped forward and spoke.

"Each and everyone of you is an extraordinary earthbender." said the Fire Sage. "Many of you have been wondering why we are here?"

"As you are aware," said Guru Meelo, "12 years ago Avatar Korra of the Southern Water Tribe passed away. She was our Avatar for 75 years. After a significant amount of time had passed we began conducting aptitude tests throughout the Earth Nation on all children who were born on or around the day that Avatar Korra had died. And the results of the aptitude tests have lead us here and has been narrowed down to a single individual, for we are here to announce be identity of the next Avatar."

There was a murmuring of curiosity among the crowd and my fellow classmates.

My eyes open wide I was astonished, what could it be? One of my classmates is the Avatar? That has to be it. One of my classmates that is standing beside me right now is the Avatar.

"When we reveal the Avatar's identity, please show respect." said Guru Meelo.

Guru Meelo walked up to me. Me? Why did he walk up to me? The other three spiritual leaders then walked up beside him and they all looked at me.

"Sierra Beifong?" asked Guru Meelo.

"Yes." I acknowledged.

"It is a joyful privilege and a humble honor to serve you...Avatar Sierra." said Guru Meelo.

The four spiritual leaders then got down on their hands and knees and bowed to me. And then several at a time in quick succession everyone who was there who could see me bowed to me as well.

I was overwhelmed. I had never imagined this. How could this be!? How could I be the Avatar?

I had always taken pride in the fact that I was an earthbender, but the idea that I could bend fire, or water, or air, this is overwhelming. I was speechless.

 **Please review!**


	29. Korra's Successor part 2

Chapter 29: Korra's Successor, part 2

 **FIRE!...AIR!...WATER!...EARTH!**

 **150 years ago, my great-great-grandmother Toph Beifong helped Avatar Aang defeat the Fire Nation and end the Hundred Year War.**

 **77 years ago my grandmother, Airbending Master Opal Beifong, helped Avatar Korra defeat the Earth Empire dictator Kuvira.**

 **But like all before her, Avatar Korra passed away. That was years ago. Then like the passing of the seasons, her spirit was reincarnated into me on the day that I was born, which was the day after she died.**

 **I am Avatar Sierra! And now it is my destiny to master all four elements and bring balance to the world!**

* * *

 **Earth 38, DEO headquarters**

 **Third person point of view:**

Multiverse refugee, Sierra Beifong was telling her story to everyone of what had lead up to her becoming a mind controlled prisoner of Lord Voldemort. She explained her heritage of her universe and her essential role in the world of people who can manipulate the elements.

* * *

Flashback

 **The Avatar the Last Airbender universe,**

 **Sierra's point of view:**

Eventually I had to say something.

"I'm sorry, but I think that there's been some kind of mistake." I said with a look of concern on my face.

Guru Meelo got up, as did everyone else. The moment for bowing to the Avatar was over. Like all Airbending Masters Guru Meelo had a shaved head and the tattooed Arrows on his head and arms.

"There is no mistake Sierra." said Guru Meelo. "We did a thorough census of all children in the Earth Nation."

Another thing. The Earth Kingdom was no longer the Earth Kingdom, it was now the New Earth Nation, as the monarchy was disbanded by the last King 68 years earlier. The Earth Nation, (formerly the Earth Kingdom), is now a democratic republic.

"You were born the day after Avatar Korra died." said Guru Meelo. "You are naturally light on you feet and blow air harder and farther than anyone else in your class which means airbending ability. You have a good resistance to heat and don't burn easily which means firebending ability. And water reacts to you as well with a slight resistance to cold which indicates waterbending ability. You selected at random during the aptitude tests former possessions of past Avatars. As well as many other things. There is no mistake, you are the Avatar. And you can be reassured, we would not have announced it in front of everyone unless we were absolutely positive."

I stopped to contemplate this. I guess this means I can't have a normal life. I'd always wanted to just live here in Zaofu, I wanted to be an artist. Everyone in Zaofu is encouraged to pursue art and become the best they can be. I had embraced the lifestyle of the city of Zaofu. I wore the common clothing of the city, which was usually green robes and a metal necklace, though if someone chose to express their own clothing fashion sense they could wear something different they wanted.

But if I'm the Avatar, my life will never be the same.

The fire Sage then approached me.

"Your training will begin tomorrow. You will not travel to the Fire Nation, I will be your teacher. You will learn right here in Zaofu."

There was then a flurry of reporters that came forward pointing microphones into my face and taking pictures of me while asking questions.

* * *

Back at the house my parents embraced me.

"We are so proud of you dear." said my mother.

"Our little girl, the Avatar." said my father in awe. "You have a wonderful life ahead of you."

I know that they meant well. But I knew that to be the Avatar is a hard life. I will need to be an international diplomat. I shall need to settle arguments and help people make peace. My duty will be to the people, to the world.

I cannot avoid my destiny. The last thing I want to do is screw things up. The story of Avatar Aang running away when he became the avatar. The last thing I want to do is disappear when the world needs me just to have some dictator take over the world.

* * *

The next day we went to a special training facility just me and the fire Sage.

"I am Master Lee Kim." said the Fire Sage. "You are an earthbending Master Sierra. I have seen your earthbending in class for the past month. You are a skilled bender, and a quick study. But firebending will be a little bit different."

"I am ready to learn Master Kim." I said with respect.

"First, what is fire?" said Master Kim.

He held out his hand and produced a flame in the palm of his hand.

"Fire is the element of Power. Let's start with the positive things that fire is. Fire is light. Fire is heat. Fire is energy. Fire has many practical uses with heat and light.

"But before you can make fire, you must first respect fire. Respect Fire by understanding its negative effects. When you earthbend a rock into the air you can hold it there by only constantly bending it. That is not the case for fire. Even a small flame out in the woods can spread. It can spread until the entire Forest is burned down. So unlike earthbending which requires you to constantly levitate The Rock in the air, with fire bending the most important thing to do is to learn how to stop the fire if it starts to spread."

So, I begin to practice. He taught me how to manipulate fire with my mind, and then created several fires on flammable surfaces where my job was then to not create fire, no, but to put the fire out with firebending. It was not easy. But with practice I got better and better. After about a week of this I had mastered extinguishing fire with firebending.

So, once as a Firebender I am now safe from burning things down. He taught me to do the opposite. He taught me to create fire. It was basically just shooting small fire balls at a Target.

Not only could I shoot fire out of my hands, but I could shoot fire out of my feet as well.

* * *

With time and practice I learned to shoot continuous streams of flamethrower.

* * *

During the combat training where I was only supposed to use firebending I was not a complete novice in bending in general, I had inadvertently used earthbending a few times as a reflective instinct. Where I would then be reprimanded and need to start the test over. Of course once I am a fully recognized Avatar, I would use any and all weapons in my Arsenal in any situation.

* * *

3 years later

I had mastered basic firebending. And I also done extremely well with the Advanced Fire bending. I had burned myself a few times, but that was normal for firebending training. I had Advanced so well I had even learned to shoot lightning out of my hands. Not all firebenders can lightningbend, but I had managed to do it.

I was doing the final test, engaged in a 3 on 1 fight with three firebending Masters. We wore protective attire. I had been taught some Advanced karate moves, as well as Chi-blocking.

The battle was hard and fierce. And I was not permitted to use any earthbending. I jumped, I flipped, I moved to the side as fast as I could rolling and dodging while shooting fire at them. They to dodged out of the way but in the end I defeated all three of my opponents.

"Congratulations Avatar Sierra." said Master Kim. "You are now a full fledge firebending master. There is nothing more for me to teach you. You will begin your airbending training tomorrow."

* * *

I did not stay in Zaofu. Now at age 15 I took an airplane to Republic City. The size of the city had really expended. The downtown area with skyscrapers was bigger, and the suburbs surrounding the city expanded further out. Many areas of the city were still covered in spirit Vines, and the portal to the spirit world was still open.

Technology was advancing by leaps and bounds. The Fire Nation had started a space program 40 years ago and had launched early crude satellites into orbit. Cabbage Corp had assisted the Fire Nation Space Program in the construction of some primitive manned space crafts soon after.

To save on fuel Air benders assist in helping airplanes fly but it's safer to have real engines as redundancy.

We landed in the airport where I was then driven to the harbor where I then got a boat ride to Air Temple Island. There I saw the giant metal statue of Avatar Aang. And on the far side of the island was the airbending Temple.

And waiting for me was 83 year old Guru Meelo, and my grandmother 99 year old Opal Beifong. Both had the airbending tattoos.

"Grandma!" I said excitedly as I ran into her arms and we hugged.

"My precious granddaughter." Said Grandma in an elderly sounding voice. "What are the odds that my own granddaughter would become the Avatar." She said in the tone of both disbelief and pride.

"It is good to see you again Avatar Sierra." Said Guru Meelo.

"So, when do I begin."

"Tomorrow morning." said Guru Meelo. "Be sure to get a good night's sleep. My son, airbending master Zuko will be happy to show you to your quarters."

Another bald man with airbending tattoos and Airbender robes approached me.

"Avatar Sierra." He closed his eyes and bowed to me and respect. "It is an honor to serve you. I am airbending Master Zuko. Please come with me."

I was shown through a courtyard of the building and then into what appeared to be Barracks for the Air Nation acolytes. I was shown to a private room. There wasn't a whole lot of square footage, just a bed and a desk with a chair.

"I hope these quarters will be comfortable for you?" said Master Zuko.

To be 100% honest, I was kind of spoiled. I had grown up in a rich household, and lived in a mansion. But I also understood the importance that an Avatar is modest and that particularly the citizens of the new Air Nation live a modest lifestyle.

This tiny bedroom is a lot more than some homeless people have. I should be grateful that as an Avatar in training I have everything that I need handed to me without money. Though that is a moot point because I'm rich.

"I think I will be very comfortable here. Thank you." I said to master Zuko.

He showed me to the Temple's bathing facilities and bathroom. Then I was led to a dining area where some cooks served us as we sat around the table. There was some plain roast chicken with no sauce or seasoning. But other than that it was a mostly vegetarian meal. The food was delicious. The Airbenders really know how to show hospitality, especially to an Avatar. I know that my new position is going to bring me a lot of perks, though I know it's going to be a hard life.

I met Master Zuko's wife. Her name is Irina. She was a non-bender but wore the clothing of the new Air Nation. She then introduced there nine children ranging from ages 19 to 3. In large families, usually several the children are Benders and several the children are non Benders. By coincidence however this family consisted of 10 benders, Zuko and all 9 of the children. Irina being the only non-bender. Poor woman.

I held the three-year-old in my lap. It was a girl. And was showing extraordinary airbending ability. But the children seem to very well behaved and there didn't seem to be any chaos in the house. All of the children from 13 and up had airbending tattoos indicating that they were Masters. While the younger ones could airbend just fine, but obviously we're not up to the master level.

The New Air Nation was thriving. After 'Harmonic Convergence' 70 or so years ago, which then caused several hundred random non-benders to become Airbenders the number of Airbenders within the new Air Nation now consisted of about 5,000, as well as an additional 5000 non-benders.

There was some casual conversation. And then I took a shower and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning we were out in a airbending practice area.

Masters Zuko and several of the older children gathered around me.

"Let us begin Avatar Sierra." said master Zuko.

"If it's all the same to you, it's okay to just call me Sierra. You don't have to call me Avatar every time."

"My Apologies." said Master Zuko. "It is just such an honor. Let us try to be less formal.

"First of all, what is air? Air is the element of freedom. It floats with the rising and falling of heat and cold in the atmosphere. Except in airtight containers, it can't be trapped. It cannot be stopped. This makes air one of the more formidable of the bending disciplines. Air is gas. Air is vapor."

With a long swipe of both of his arms with open hands as he spun around on the spot there was a strong gust of wind that then blew around us.

"Air is useful in many ways. It can make you fast. It allows you to dodge and evade easily."

He demonstrated by twisting and turning left and right much faster than that of a person who did not use airbending.

"It can allow you to leap over buildings."

One of his sons then took a staff that then unfolded into a glider and then he lifted off of the ground and started to fly around.

"And with the use of a glider you can make yourself light enough to fly by controlling the air currents beneath the glider. Though we usually wear glider jumpsuits which are less cumbersome.

"Now, as an earth bending Avatar air being the opposite of Earth would normally be difficult for you, but in the case of your grandmother Opal, you have airbending in your blood. I'm not sure if that's a factor, but anyway, let's see your best air bend."

Okay. I then aimed for a spot of empty air out in the courtyard, I closed my eyes and I thought 'airbend', 'blow a great wind', while thrusting both my hands forward.

There was a tiny little gust that wooshed by my hands, but I don't know if that was just a coincidence.

"Patience." said Master Zuko. "Every Earthbending Avatar learns Airbending at varying degrees of success. Your predecessor Avatar Korra, had a great deal of difficulty with Airbending. Though ironically being a water bending Avatar she mastered fire more than any other element."

* * *

One month later

I had learned to airbend a little, but it was coming along slow. I practice and practice and practice. They also had a small herd of domesticated Sky bison.

But there was more to airbending than simply bending air. Much of airbending was spiritual. There was daily meditation. It wasn't so bad. It was relaxing. But I was more eager in the Practical combat training. Though Airbenders don't often attack. I was taught that if I wanted to be an airbending master, I had to learn to be more passive. To be more Peaceable. Airbending can be a powerful weapon against one's enemy, but it should be only be used in self-defense.

I was taught that if I want it to be an airbending master I had to learn to dodge and evade. They demonstrated by having me spar with them. They told me to hit them with all the fire and Earth that I could. After a while of trying, I couldn't land a single blow. They would then hit me hard with a blast of wind which would knock me off of my feet.

I was disappointed in myself. What if that had been a real fight and I was trying to protect some innocent people from an enemy. I definitely needed to learn to dodge and evade.

* * *

Two months later

I was definitely getting the hang of this. I could airbend powerful blasts of wind now. Flying with the glider was still hard, but I was getting the hang of that too.

I could glide through the spinning panels without much difficulty.

I still couldn't do the air scooter though.

It was then that we were under attack. Out of nowhere came a horde of about 30 men wearing masks.

They pulled out firearms and started shooting us with bullets. I metal bended the bullets away from everyone. And then swing my arm sideways and Earthbended a wall of Earth columns knocking away several of the assailants.

Master Zuko and his family attempted to fight back with skilled airbending.

Several of the assailants were Earthbenders, waterbenders, and firebenders.

I was still wearing my coil of Steel cable on my back out of habit, being a metal bending Avatar.

I earthbended a boulder out of the ground and hurled it at one of the assailants. Where I then metal bended my steel cable at another one.

10 of them converged on me on all sides. I threw my fist out shooting Fireballs at them. I then spin kicked shooting Fireballs at them out of the soles of my boots.

Several of the assailants metal bended steel cables at me. The steel cables wrapped around me and bound me to the ground. I attempted to earthbend, but it was hard when my arms and legs were restrained.

One of the younger children, Bethany, attempted to fight one of the assailants with her Airbending, but the assailant managed to put a bullet in the girl's stomach.

All of the anger in my mind flared at the sight of that while I was held down by these attackers with their metal bending cables. I had become close to these kids, they were like family to me. The anger within my mind grew stronger and stronger and stronger until I felt an uncontrollable surge of raw energy flow through me! It was exhilarating!

Inside my mind I saw all of the faces of the past Avatars. And I even heard their thoughts. They were all jumbled, but their faces and voices seem to make me stronger.

I was no longer able to think. My body reacted on its own while a surge of force broke the steel cables that were holding me down and forced all of my assailants back while I then Airbended a thousand times better than I have in the last 3 months! I screamed at the top of my lungs as I flew into the air in the wind beneath my feet and I Earthbended a large chunk of Earth out of the ground and and slammed it down on the guy who shot little Bethany.

Bending before always took a degree of focus and concentration, but now it seemed as though my bending was almost effortless, and I was even able to waterbend, even though I had not yet learned how to do it. Earthbending and firebending like I had never done before I quickly disabled and subdued every one of the attackers.

After I was done I was able to calm down, and then the extra powerful bending was gone.

Suddenly I felt exhausted like a hypoglycemic reaction.

"Your anger forced you into the Avatar State." said Master Zuko. "Without learning to control it it will exhaust you every time you use it."

The Avatar State was supposed to be some kind of mode that I could switch my body and Powers into that would grant me all of the power of the past Avatars. I wondered why I couldn't just use that all the time?

Republic City police as well as members of the White Lotus showed up.

It turned out these assailants were members of the Red Lotus. They had been planning this operation for weeks, and they were hoping to capture me. The members of the Red Lotus believed in a world free of leaders as well as the Avatar.

They worked in secret, and they were few and far between. They did not anticipate that I would be able to go into the Avatar State, and they thought that they could capture me because I had not yet mastered air and water.

Little Bethany survived. Her bullet was removed and with therapy sessions from waterbending Healers she made a full recovery.

* * *

4 years later

I had finally mastered Air. I could Glide, I could create tornadoes, use the air scooter, and use the speed and dodging and evading that any Airbender could do. I felt powerful. I felt strong. I was allowed to keep my hair however and didn't need to get airbending tattoos.

Guru Meelo, took me through some exercises that allowed me to freely go in and out of the Avatar State. But I did have to be careful. Though the Avatar state was a useful tool, I mustn't use it all the time for everything, for to do so would make me and my future successors vulnerable. For if I am killed while in the Avatar state, then the cycle will be broken and I will not reincarnate and be reborn in the Fire Nation.

I was sorry to say goodbye to Air Temple Island. I had made friends with everyone on the island and they were a second family to me.

* * *

I flew to the Southern Water Tribe.

And there I met with Waterbending Master, Selova. Selova is the daughter of Avatar Korra.

Avatar Korra had married about Ten Years After the incident with the Earth Empire dictator Kuvira. Her husband was also a waterbender. She had four children over a 10-year time span. All 4 were successfully born water benders.

It is usually considered a special privilege for friends or family of the past Avatar to train the new Avatar.

Not everything in the water tribe was made of ice. But many of the buildings were made out of rock and Metal. I got to be at home here.

I was shown a small modest apartment.

"This will be your home until you complete your training." said a caretaker of the building.

"Thank you." I said.

* * *

One month later

I was in the courtyard of the training center that was owned by Master Selova. I was still trying to get the hang of waterbending.

"What is water?" asked Selova rhetorically. "Water is the element of change, and it is apt to describe it that way. Water is fluid. In its liquid form it is always moving. It is never the same twice. You must flow...like water."

In demonstration she moved around in a very graceful like dance with her arms outstretched with her hands and fingers open. the surrounding snow was then converted to liquid as it levitated into the air. It was like a flying snake that kept perfect formation as it moved around me in circles, until she move the water to the side and then it became a block of ice shaped like a Snowman.

In order to bend water I need to behave like water. My arms and hands needed to be in constant motion. If I stopped for even a fraction of a second then the water that I was bending into the air would fall. It happened often.

"Patience." said Master Selova kindly. "In time it will become easier and easier."

She never became impatient with me when I was bending the water into the air and then it suddenly fell. All she would do was smile and encouraged me to try again. Practice, practice, practice.

* * *

I decided to take a break and go into town.

I then saw a sign that was featuring a scientific and technological demonstration at the University.

I walked inside.

A crowd had gathered in the large room where there was a machine that looked like a big round ring. And it had what seemed to be Tesla-coils all around it.

"Ladies and gentlemen." said a man in a white lab coat who stood at a podium. "What are the spirit portals? How are the spirit portals formed? And clearly there are ways to manipulate them. And we have done so. With this machine, we can open Spirit portals to the spirit world freely. We have already done several successful tests in the laboratory, and now we would like to perform a public test.

"When we open up this portal, it will be an instant gateway to and from the spirit world."

But then the Tesla-coils around the metal ring begin to spark.

The man at the podium then turned to one of the technicians.

"I did not tell you to turn the machine on?"

"I didn't turn it on." said the technician.

He then looked at some words and numbers that were coming in on the computer screen.

"It seems that the machine is receiving a signal...from the...other side?" the technician said in confusion.

"Someone from the spirit world has created a machine to connect to this machine?"asked the lead scientist.

"I don't know sir. This is unprecedented."

With my 'seismic sense' power, from my Earthbending, I could feel that the machine was shaking.

"Everybody get out of the way!" I shouted and the people in the room began to disperse getting away from the machine.

I Airbended myself off of the ground and leapt to the machine. All I knew was that something bad was going to happen and I pushed the scientist and his technician assistants out of the way.

Once everyone was clear of the machine I myself tried to run for it, but it was right then and there that a strange rippling water-like donut shaped cloud appeared in the middle of the metal ring.

I then felt what I can only describe as an extreme force of gravity. It lifted me off of the ground and pulled me towards the donut shaped cloud of moving water and energy.

I metalbended my steel cable to a metal column that stretched from floor to ceiling. I held on tight but my body felt like it weighed 1000 pounds as I was pulled towards the vortex.

After only a few short seconds my steel cable snapped and I entered the donut-shaped portal.

* * *

 **Earth 38**

 **Third person point of view:**

Avatar Sierra came out of the breach in the outskirts of London England.

She looked around.

'Okay, this was clearly not the spirit world.' she thought.

She then made her way around to get my bearings. She pulled out my cell phone, and she tried calling master slova. But the phone said that there was no service. She tried calling several other people that she knew but there was still no service.

She examined the end of her steel cable, it was broken, but not too much. The cable is only as strong as its weakest point. She metal bended the cable back in.

She was in what seemed to be a small suburb. Some people had pulled out their phones and took videos of her when she arrived.

She walks up to them.

"Hi, I'm the Avatar." said Sierra. "Could you help me? I don't know where I am."

The two people looked at each other with confusion.

"This is the town of Redhill." said the citizen.

There were an exchange of information back and forth. Sierra asked questions about her world which meant nothing to them. They advised Sierra to go to the authorities who will round up and help the Multiverse refugees.

The event of stranded Multiverse refugees was two weeks ago. Avatar Sierra's breach was two weeks late.

Sierra bid them farewell and was on her way.

* * *

When she was passing through town she passed by an alleyway between some buildings. Down the alley she saw three men beating up another man.

"Hey!" said shouted in protest.

The thugs turn in her direction.

"Why hello pretty lady." said one of the thugs with a devious physical interest in her in an inappropriate tone.

"May I ask what has this man done to deserve this?" asked Sierra with a tone of threat in her voice.

"He didn't give us his money when we asked." said one of the other thugs.

Sierra was enraged at this, and swung her arm around in an uppercut motion and Earthbended a big chunk of concrete out of the ground and hurled it at them.

One of the thugs was hit by the chunk of concrete and was knocked into the wall at the back of the alley.

Another one of the thugs ran at her but she pulled off some fast chi-blocking moves which paralyzed the guy and he fell to the ground.

The third guy decided that he was out of his league and decided to run for it. Sierra airbended a powerful blast of wind at him that knocked him against the wall of one of the buildings.

She went over to the injured man. She then determined that he was all right. If she had mastered waterbending perhaps she'd be able to heal him, but she was still learning water. She considered that maybe she could go into the Avatar State and use the power of the Avatar state to heal him with water, but she wasn't sure if it worked that way. She could give it a shot.

But it was only moments later when she was approached from behind by another man.

"Hello young lady."

She turned around and she was looking into the face of Lord Voldemort. Of course she didn't know who he was.

"I could use someone like you on my team." said Voldemort. "Imperio."

Her mind then went blank while Voldemort pointed his wand at her. She did not think. It was Bliss. Sort of euphoric. She did not care.

"Come with me." A voice said to her inside her head. "And do everything that I command."

* * *

For the next two weeks she was commanded to lie, cheat, and steal. Her body sort of moved on its own accord while she didn't really think of anything that she did. Interestingly, her bending was not what it was before. While she was under Voldemort's mind control she could only bend earth.

Then the day before they were told that they were going to be going on a mission to the city Washington DC to open up a breach back to Voldemort's universe.

The big team of Heroes arrived and the battle began.

Almost immediately Sierra began fighting with Benjamin. To Sierra, Benjamin was bending all four elements. That began to get her attention in the Blissful Haze of the imperius curse.

'I can bend all four elements.' Sierra reminded herself. 'I am the Avatar.' She remembered through the mental haze.

Then she was forced back by the Green Lantern.

Then the Death Eaters showed up.

Then Supergirl and Superman showed up. Supergirl destroyed Voldemort's wand with her heat vision.

At the destruction of Voldemort's wand Sierra felt the hold of the Imperius Curse weaken a little.

Harry Potter and his team then showed up. And then Voldemort retreated.

* * *

Back at The Hideout Voldemort received a spare wand from Lucius Malfoy and then said that he needed to return to his home universe to check on some errands.

The moment that he disappeared through the breach and then the breach closed, the Imperius Curse was gone. Avatar Sierra was free.

* * *

Inside Sierra's mind she saw herself standing in the middle of avoid of doll light. There was a solid surface to walk on, but only just. Then, out of a foggy Haze came an older middle-aged woman with a deep tan and very fit body, pants and a sleeveless shirt of the water tribe Style, a fur wrapped around her waist, and two braids in her hair of the water tribe Style.

"Hello Sierra." said the woman warmly with a smile.

Though Sierra had never seen her before, she knew who she was.

"Avatar Korra." said Sierra in awe. Where am I, and why am I here?

"From time to time," said Korra, "the avatar must face trials. These trials are intended to restore balance. These trials are intended to build character."

"But where did that artificially generated Spirit portal send me? What is this place? and who are these people?"

"I do not have these answers." said Korra. "But the answers are available to you. you are a prisoner of the one who has mind-controlled you. Somehow his magic had inhibited your spirit powers. But with conscious effort you can resist his mind control."

Then through the foggy Haze of the Void Avatar Aang appeared. Then Avatar Roku. Then Avatar Kyoshi, then Avatar Kuruk, then Avatar Yangchen, and in quick succession all of the other past Avatars.

Then from out of the group came another Avatar with long messy hair and ancient primitive clothing. Sierra recognized him as Avatar Wan, the first Avatar. Then appeared Raava the spirit of light.

He then walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. They all surrounded her on all sides. Then Korra placed her hand on Sierra's shoulder. Then Aang, then Roku, then Kyoshi, and every other that was not within reach of her place their hands on the shoulders of of the Avatars in front of them. Then all of their eyes glowed with bright White light.

"You will never be alone!" Avatar Wan stated with determination.

"We will always be with you." said Avatar Aang.

* * *

Back in the present

Without another word Sierra went into the Avatar State. Some of the aliens and metahumans tried to fight her but she was too powerful. Some of the Death Eaters cast spells that her but she was able to deflect them.

She Earthbended and lightningbended at everyone who is in her path and she blasted her way out of The Hideout.

She eventually found the information about where to go if one is a Multiverse refugee.

A few hours later she arrived at the DEO.

* * *

End Flashback

"That was quite a story." said Bella interested.

 **Please review!**


	30. Strange Circumstances

Chapter 30

Strange Circumstances

 **Author's note: Sorry for the delay in the update. It has been a very busy few months. Heck it's been almost a year. I'm hoping to update more frequently. My thanks to all of my readers. Enjoy.**

Earth 38

Lord Technologies Facility

 **Third person point of view:**

Lord Voldemort was not in his hideout with his servants. Instead, the breach let him out in a very strange place. A muggle science lab.

He was about to disapparate when suddenly he felt something. It was a sort of Sixth Sense. An elusive pull. He felt the urge to go with it. He turned around where then he felt a pull drawing him towards what seemed to be a vault in one of the walls.

He tried the handle, but of course it was locked.

"Please enter security access code." said a robotic feminine voice coming from the vault.

He tapped the device with his wand. And the vault opened.

"Alert! Alert!" said a loud robotic voice in the ceiling and then some red lights begin to flash. "Unauthorized access! Level 9, section G."

A group of security guards burst into the room pointing their guns.

"Freeze!" commanded one of the men.

"Avada Kedavra!"

With a flash of green lightning from his wand the men were then dead on the ground.

He turned back to the vault and saw inside was a little metal box. It too was locked.

He tapped it with his wand, and it opened.

Inside the box was what seemed to be some kind of spherical object full of triangular holes with what seemed to be white surfaces in the holes, while the rest of it looked like criss crossing silver lines.

Unbeknownst to Voldemort, it was the power source that was used to power the Fort Rozz Kryptonian prison. The device had been recovered by Maxwell Lord. He had been studying it in order to try and duplicate the technology. So far he had been unsuccessful.

Voldemort reached out and picked it up. He looked at it for a little while until suddenly it began to rotate in his hand by its own accord.

He didn't know what it was, but in that moment he felt an odd sort of adrenaline rush of exhilaration. He didn't know what it was, but he felt like he now had no limits, he felt like he could do anything!

'What is this thing?' he thought in curiosity.

With a wave of his wand he then blasted apart the facility that he was in. But interesting the action was almost effortless. It seemed as though his magic was exponentially amplified.

It was fate, destiny, that caused him to breach to this room and obtain this object that he now knew was making him stronger. The facility that he was in was underground. He was several floors down into the ground. And now there was a huge hole that was leading up into the sky and he flew off.

* * *

DEO Headquarters

"Well, it seems that we have discovered something unusual?" said Severus Snape.

"What is it?" asked Draco Malfoy.

"When the Dark Lord disappeared 12 years ago, everyone who is under the imperius curse from him personally came out of it. It seems that when one put someone under the imperius curse and then leaves that universe the imperius curse is broken."

Snape then looked to Avatar Sierra.

"I believe that is the reason why you were able to escape. If the Dark Lord had not returned to our universe, then you would still be his prisoner under the imperius curse."

"But why did he want to leave and go back?" asked Harry Potter. "He's after me, and the Elder Wand. He would stay here and hunt me down."

"There was some kind of conversation between Voldemort and the Death Eaters." said Avatar Sierra. "But through the haze of the imperius curse I can't remember the conversation."

"Then let me help." said Renesmee Cullen. "Memories are my specialty."

Renesmee placed the five fingers of her hand on the side of Avatar Sierra's face like a Vulcan mind meld and turned on her telepathy.

"You are experiencing an extreme euphoria." said Renesmee with her eyes closed in a hypnotic kind of meditation voice.

Avatar Sierra closed her eyes and breathe deeply and relaxed.

"Go back to when you escaped from Lord Voldemort's hideout." said Renesmee. "You are under the imperius curse. Your mind is a blank under the mind control. But your ears and your brain record every sound in the room. Think. What did the Death Eaters say?"

Renesmee had tapped into the frontal lobe of Avatar Sierra's brain triggering the memory Center.

Inside Avatar Sierra's brain she saw herself standing in the room full of Death Eaters with the meta-humans.

Only this time she could hear the conversation that they were having.

(Read Chapter 25)

When Renesmee was done she took her hand off and then went around to everyone to give them the memories of the Death Eaters conversation.

"Delphi?" said Harry in confusion. "Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange have a child?"

"I thought she was married?" said Ron in confusion.

"Bellatrix was only married to Rodolphus Lestrange for his pureblood genealogy." said Severus Snape. "I don't think she truly felt any affection for him."

"What was the fact that James is still alive?" asked Bella.

"My guess is that he and Victoria are Multiverse refugees." said Beau Swan.

"And Cisco is going to try and synthesize Kryptonite." said Superman.

"That would be pretty hard." said Winn Schott. "It is extremely difficult to synthesize."

"My guess is that Voldemort has gone back to our universe in order to find out what happened to his horcruxes." said Harry Potter.

"And now I think we should probably go to Metropolis and try and intercept Loki." said Dr. Bruce Banner.

"Hold on?" asked Supergirl as she walked up to Harry Potter. "What are horcruxes?"

"Oh, another thing, Lord Voldemort is Immortal." said Harry Potter in answer to Supergirl's question. "You see, what he did is he found a way to use magic to break a soul into pieces and then place them into objects. As long as those objects exist, then the piece of his soul that remains within his body remains earthbound and then ultimately he...cannot die."

"Voldemort is afraid of death more than anything else." said Hermione. "From a young age he became obsessed with his own mortality. And he desperately sought a way to cheat death."

"Clever." said Alastor Moody in interest. "But to mutilate one's own soul, just to be able to bind oneself to life. It was an extraordinarily risky thing to do."

"It was supposed to be extremely risky to only create one horcrux. But interestingly he intended to make six. And he did, all that is left is one."

"Six horcruxes?" said Alastor Moody in interest.

"So you're saying that we cannot kill him?"

"Technically," said Snape, "you can destroy his body. But destroying his body will not kill him. Unless, all of his horcruxes are destroyed."

"We have found and destroyed five of the six. But we currently don't know where the last one is."

"Hold on." said Neville Longbottom in curiosity. "Delphi? I do have a student at Hogwarts by that name. Delphi Diggory. She's supposed to be Amos Diggory's niece."

"Is it not possible that she goes by a different name?" asked Harry Potter.

"Well, whoever this Delphi, daughter of Bellatrix and Voldemort is, then I think that we should keep an eye on her."

"Voldemort." said Erik Morter. "If he can't be killed, then what about containment?"

"Highly improbable, it would be just as hard to capture him as it would be to kill him." said Draco Malfoy.

"And even if we did capture him, what prison could hold him?" asked Neville Longbottom.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." said Arthur Haff. "But anyway, I will need him to be temporarily incapacitated while I try and extract the Fiend Spectre from him."

"Let's get to work on the containment vessel for the Fiend Specter." said Alastor Moody.

"Dudley, teach our magical guests wandless Magic."

They all were about to get to work when suddenly Harry Potter fell to his knees as he pressed his hand against the scar on his forehead.

"Harry, what is it?" asked Hermione.

"It's Voldemort. He's jubilant. Euphoric. Exhilarated." said Harry in confusion and worry. "Something really good has just happened for him."

It was then that Archie and Alice ran into the room.

"Guys," said Alice, "I have just had a vision of this world being completely consumed by evil in 1 week from now."

"I saw it too." said Archie.

"We must act quickly." said Harry. "Alice Cullen, is there any way to stop it?"

Alice closed her eyes and concentrated for a few moments.

"It will be difficult, but not impossible. I see multiple outcomes. Most we lose. But several of which we win."

"Time is wasting." Said Erik Morter. "Let's get to work."

Please review!


	31. Talented Vampires and Avatars

Chapter 31

Talented Vampires and Avatars

 **Third person point of view:**

Earth 38

Voldemort's hideout -

The Death Eaters, the metahumans, and the aliens who were loyal the Voldemort were waiting for their master's return.

Cisco Ramon had left to bring reinforcements.

Voldemort then flew into the room in the form of black smoke that swirled around and then resolved into his humanoid form.

He wielded in his left hand the rotating spherical object of advanced technology.

"Master!" said Bellatrix Lestrange in relief and awe.

"Did you find what you were looking for, My Lord?" asked Bellatrix's husband Rodolfus.

"Let us just say that I have had a few setbacks again Rodolfus." said Voldemort. "Gather my dark Forces from our world. We will use this place in this world as a base of operations."

He then looked around at everyone at large.

"Where is Cisco Ramon?" asked Voldemort.

Then a breach opened. Through the breach came Cisco Ramon along with two others.

"My Lord." said Cisco Ramon. "I have summoned reinforcements for you. And the synthesizing of the Kryptonite will be ready soon."

He then gestured to the two people in front of him. Both of which wore yellow costumes, one of them had a costume with a lightning bolt on his chest, while the other had bright red skin indicating him as an alien and had a circular symbol on his chest.

"Allow me to introduce to you, the enemy of Barry Allen, the Speedster Eobard Thawne, also referred to as, the 'Reverse Flash'." said Cisco. "And this here is the enemy of the Green Lantern. Sinestro, leader of the Sinestro Corps."

The Reverse Flash step forward.

"Lord Voldemort, I just want to say it is an honor to meet you." Eobard Thawne said with flattery, but a tone of sincerity.

"And what exactly is it that you do...Eobard Thawne?" asked Voldemort.

Eobard Thawne then ran several laps around the room in a fraction of a second leaving trails of red lightning behind him and then returned to the spot that he was.

"I'm fast." Said Eobard Thawne with an amused smile.

Voldemort smiled with amusement indicating that he was please.

He then turned to Sinestro.

"And what do you do?" Ask Voldemort.

Sinestro then gave a demonstration of conjuring constructs of weapons and the destructive power that he possessed.

"Well we can definitely use their help." Said Voldemort to Cisco.

Voldemort and looked around.

"Where is Loki?"

"He took the breach machine to Metropolis and is attempting to open the portal to his alternate reality."

"I am curious about this." Said Voldemort. "I myself will go to Metropolis."

"My Lord?" Said Bellatrix. "What is the object that you hold in your hand?"

Voldemort then looked at the rotating sphere in the palm of his hand.

"I do not know Bella." said Voldemort with uncertainty. "But I like it. It seems to amplify my magic exponentially." He then turned to Cisco and held up the breach generator that Cisco had given to him. "This device dropped me off in some strange place. A human science laboratory. This device was there."

"It's possible that the breach was unstable." said Cisco. "Fortunately the mistake worked in your favor."

"Yes indeed." said Voldemort.

He then looked around at everyone. "Let's get to work."

Then looking around at the room he noticed that there was destruction and mess everywhere.

"What happened in my absence that caused this Mayhem." he said gesturing to the mess.

"The Earth manipulator metahuman, Sierra Beifong, went berserk, and wielding extraordinary power and broke out of here." said one of the metahumans.

"I had the Imperius curse on her." said Voldemort. "She must have broken free from it somehow."

Bellatrix then had a thoughtful expression on her face for a few moments where she then said, "My Lord, a similar thing happened the day that you disappeared. Everyone at the ministry of magic that you had under the Imperius curse came out of it."

Voldemort thought about that for a moment.

"When we travel to another Universe the Imperius curse that we have cast personally is broken." said Voldemort in dawning comprehension. "Another Factor we need to consider."

"But I will spread more fear. Spread out across the world. Wreak havoc!" said Voldemort with sadistic pleasure and determination.

He then disapparated.

* * *

Earth 38

DEO headquarters

Carine Cullen then walked up to Archie.

"Archie, do you visibly see Voldemort at present?"

"Yes," said Archie, gazing into empty space, "I'm getting possibilities from everywhere in the future, but just havoc and destruction in random places."

"We need to put a stop to this." said Bella with determination of the crisis.

"Hold on." said Alice.

She took a pencil and a piece of paper and then started sketching what she was seeing in her vision.

In seconds the piece of paper had a hand drawn picture of Voldemort in his robes with his wand and some kind of circular object in his hand.

"Wait," said Supergirl. "What is that in his hand?"

Alice concentrated really hard for a moment and then started sketching again. This was on a new piece of paper where it was a blown up picture of the object in his hand that she was seeing. It looked like a sphere with some criss crossing lines and oddly shaped patches that went all over its surface.

"What is that?" asked Alice.

"Is it rotating in his hand?" asked Supergirl.

"Yes." said Alice.

"I know what that is." said Supergirl. "That is an Omegahedron."

"What is an Omegahedron?" asked Beau Swan.

"I can answer that question." said a voice from across the room.

They all then looked in the direction of the voice. Where they even saw Amun, Kebi, a teenage boy, and a teenage girl.

They paused for a moment and then looked to another part of the room where they also saw Amun and Kebi. Two of them each.

"Relax." said the second Amun that had come into the room. "I come in peace."

The two Amun's then approached each other and looked at each other over.

"Never thought I'd meet an alternate reality doppelganger." said one of them.

"Me either, Lord Amun." And he then inclined his head in respect.

"Lord Amun." said the other and he to inclined his head in respect.

He then turned to J'onn J'onzz.

"The security of this facility was too easy to breach."

"What are you doing here?" asked J'onn J'onzz.

"If I understand correctly there is a extremely powerful force bent on conquering this Earth. I have come here to join you in battle."

"Allow me to introduce my family." said Amun. "This is my wife Kebi, my daughter Benjamina, manipulator of the elements of nature. And her husband Tyler."

Carine Cullen then walked over to them. "Benjamina and Tyler." said Carine. "So good to see you both again."

"It's good to see you too Carine." said Benjamina.

"The Omegahedron is a power source," explained the Earth 38 Amun, "meant to merely generate electricity for cities, but one of its side effects is to manipulate matter to create the illusion of life, though in many cases it has a tendency to react unusually with magic. Magic users that handle it tend to have their powers amplified."

"He's right." said Supergirl. "An unfortunate negative side effect of Kryptonian technology that my people decided to take the risk on. There were no safeguards be taken except for ones that would significantly reduce the energy output of the device."

"Where did he get it from anyway?" asked Ernest Cullen.

"He must have stolen it from Lord Technologies." said J'onn J'onzz.

"Somehow he must have gone there and the device found its way into his hand."

"Meaning that he's more powerful than ever now, if his magic is amplified." said Harry Potter.

"All the more imperative for you to learn wandless Magic." said Arthur Haff.

* * *

Benjamin and Benjamina were fascinated with Sierra Beifong.

"So, you guys don't have 'benders' in this universe?" asked Sierra Beifong.

"No." said Benjamina. "Just random people that can have any sort of power. When I was human I possessed the ability to manipulate water. Wouldn't use the term element bending. After I became a vampire, I've then discovered the ability to manipulate Earth, Fire, and Air."

"In my universe when I was human, I can only manipulate fire. The other three elements followed after my transformation." said Benjamin.

"Can you guys do this?" asked Sierra.

Sierra then demonstrated some extraordinary metalbending.

Both Benjamin and Benjamina were able to demonstrate with equal competence.

"Can you do this?" asked Benjamin.

And he shot a lightning bolt out of his hands after conjuring some storm clouds above his head to generate electricity.

"I have never done that before." said Benjamina.

"I can do something like that." said Sierra. She then used her firebending and lightningbended a lightning bolt out of her finger.

"Impressive." said Benjamin.

"I can do this though." said Benjamina.

Benjamina then fired a continuous beam of plasma energy out of her hand.

"How did you do that?" asked Sierra and Benjamin together.

"Well, thinking of the science behind the four elements in my mind I can take what is surrounding us in the form of unstable subatomic particles; they create a large quantity of energy and heat and then released it." she said demonstrating one more time.

With a little practice Benjamin was able to get it, but Sierra had some difficulty. Her abilities of bending from the magic of her universe did not allow for it the same way Benjamin and Benjamina's vampire powers manipulated the elements.

After some practice with each other, the three element users got along well with each other.

Sierra then requested some tips on waterbending.

Benjamin and Benjamina had demonstrated manipulation of water in many different ways, but Sierra was still learning after only one month of waterbending training with Master Solova. She could competently levitate a small blob of water into the air and move it around but that was child's play for any novice waterbender.

They then did some sparring for a little while. Benjamin and Benjamina were able to win most of the time, except when Sierra goes into the Avatar State then she wins everytime.

But the Avatar State was sort of cheating. Without the Avatar State she showed the extraordinary ability of dodging and invading of the Airbender, the power and ferocity of the fire bender, and the strength and endurance of the earthbender.

But every time she waterbended she had difficulty maintaining the water. She'd be levitating the water into the air but then suddenly it would fall and she'd stamped her foot in frustration at herself.

They continued practicing waiting for news.

 **Please Review!**


	32. Wandless Magic and Spiritbending

Chapter 32

Wandless Magic and Spiritbending

Earth 38

DEO Headquarters

 **Third person point of view:**

While Alastor Moody and Arthur Hoff we're preparing the containment vessel for the Fiend Spector Dudley Dursley assisted Harry Potter and his friends with wandless magic.

"Alright everyone." said Dudley Dursley as they all gathered around him. "You all will face the dark lord soon, but when you do how long do you think you will stand in a fight against him?"

"We have been training for this for years, and we are all extremely skilled and competent in all magical combat." said Draco Malfoy.

"I'm sure that you are." said Dudley Dursley. "But from what I have learned Lord Voldemort's is extremely quick in multiple offensive spells, while not only countering any spell that you sent at him he can counter your counters and react faster than any other wizard can react. He has no need to say the incantation allowed, and can even make weak spells more powerful. If simply defeating him with sheer force was the answer, then I'm sure that it could have been done by now."

"Your point is?" asked Ronald Weasley.

"If you can Master wandless Magic then your powers will be exponentially more powerful without the need of your wands."

"First a demonstration of how your battle with the Dark Lord will go."

He positioned himself in a defensive posture.

"I want everyone to surround me on all sides I want you all to hit me with everything you have."

They all did that. They surrounded him and then attacked. Every one of them cast the most powerful Spells at Dudley. With a wave of his hand he deflected and redirected each of the Spells. He sent offensive spells of his own back at them they tried to counter with waves of their wands, but ultimately none of them could land a single blow on Dudley while he then quickly disarmed and then disabled all of them. Harry and Severus Snape were the last to go down. Severus Snape as his skill this more than all the rest of them, and Harry because the extra power of the Elder Wand seems to give him an edge but in the end Dudley still defeated the two of them as well.

They all then got back to their feet panting and exhausted after regaining their strength.

"My point." said Dudley making his point. "If all of you combined could not stand up to me in a duel, what makes you think you can stand up to Lord Voldemort."

They all looked at each other with shame on their faces.

"How do we begin?" asked Hermione.

"First of all, I want all of your wands." said Dudley. "They will be returned to you after the lesson."

Luna Lovegood handed over her wand. As well as Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, and Severus Snape. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were a little more hesitant, but in the end they did as well.

"Now, we must open your powers that are being locked up." Said Dudley Dursley.

"When I was real young it took me years to get the hang of this and learn it. But I believe that I can teach you guys quickly. Everyone please sit on the ground cross-legged."

Everyone then got into the position on the ground.

"Close your eyes. Takes deep breaths, and relax."

"This meditation is going to help you unlock your powers. Long ago magic was performed without wands; magic was performed competently. Magic was powerful. But then one day someone found a way to cast spells quicker and easier with tools, a magical instrument, but while spells were cast quicker and easier, they were not more powerful. Though they cast them quicker and easier the power was held back, the full power that is. But that is all that a magic wand is, a tool. Your wand is not your the source of your magic. Your magic is in you."

"Now I want you to imagine that you have a wand. Think of the magic. This is energy that is all around you. And anything that you believe that magic can't do, it can; your power is only limited by what you believe that your power cannot do.

"You can summon within yourself energy, stamina, move at lightning fast speed, summon superhuman strength. You can call on the elements of nature; earth, lightning, ice, fire.

"If you can Master wandless magic the way The Magicians in my universe have done it, then there is nothing that you cannot do."

And they continued practicing for a while.

* * *

Bella was getting to know the Egyptian coven of Earth 38. She demonstrated her Shield that could absorb energy. And told of some of her adventures from the other universe. The Amun of Earth 38 was impressed.

Then, Tyler, Benjamina's mate posed an interesting question.

"Isabella, your Shield absorbs energy such as lightning and fire and blasts of high-yield plasma?"

"That is correct." said Bella.

"Well, when the energy of a lightning, fire and the blasts of plasma energy hit your Shield?...where does it go?"

Bella then had a look of confusion on her face.

"What do you mean?" asked Bella.

"Well, when I shoot a flame of fire at you and the flame hits your shield and it's absorbed into the shield, the energy must go somewhere.

"According to the theory of conservation, no matter or energy in the universe can be either created or destroyed. It's basically all just recycle and goes around and around. So if a blast plasma energy was to hit your Shield, it must go somewhere."

Carlisle thought for a moment on the concept of the thing.

"That is a good question?" said Carlisle with interest.

"I would like to run some tests." said Amun as he got an idea.

* * *

After scanning Bella with a sophisticated device Amun then looked at the data that was on the scanner.

"Okay," said Amun when he got something. "It's subtle. But I think I found the answer. The energy that you absorbed from your Shield goes into you Isabella."

"What do you mean? Into me?" asked Bella.

"Well, the question that Tyler posed indicates that when the energy hits your Shield the energy has to go somewhere, it can't just be dissipated throughout the Universe. It seems that when your Shield is hit by let's say a blast of high-yield plasma energy, it goes into your body, your body is ultimately acting as a massive capacitor."

"Interesting." said Bella with confusion. "But, does it really matter?"

The two Amun doppelgangers looked at the data on the scanner and thought for a moment.

"It might." said Amun. "It seems that if you were to absorb enough energy your body wouldn't be able to handle it anymore."

"What exactly would be the negative result of Bella's body not being able to handle anymore?" asked Edward.

It was EJ Cullen that spoke up.

"Increase of body temperature until she is burned to a cinder, or explode like to pop like a balloon being filled to full."

"It's ironic." said Amun after they all contemplated that for a little while. "The very thing that protects you and others will...might...eventually kill you."

"Bella," said Edward in a panic, "you can't use your Shield anymore love."

"I have to use my shield." said Bella. "It's my gift. It's the thing that makes me special."

"She can still block telepathy without any ill effects." said Amun. "But continued use of absorbing large amounts of energy with her Shield will eventually be disastrous...probably...maybe."

"Wait." said Bella. "Isn't there any way for me to drain my capacitor?"

Amun thought for a moment.

"Perhaps." said Amun.

"It's possible that your body might be using that Energy on some level. Have you experienced any positive symptoms after using your shield for protection?"

"Well," said Bella, "now that I think about it after I absorb energy I do seem to be a little bit faster and stronger though only marginally."

"Perhaps we should perform a test?" said Amun.

* * *

They teleported to a remote secluded location outside of the city.

"All right Benjamin, whenever you're ready." said Bella.

Benjamin summoned a bolt of lightning and then shot it at Bella. Bella's Shield absorbed the lightning bolt.

Amun then placed a device on Bella's arm.

"Alright Isabella. Run your fastest and jump your highest."

Bella ran. She ran as hard as she could. She then jumped into the air as high as she could, she sailed with her momentum until she started to fall where she then landed on the ground in a crouch for a fraction of a second and continued to run. She did this a few more times.

"Well, it seems that with physical exertion and continued use of your powers your capacitor does slowly drain." said Amun. "But it seems that right after you absorb some energy it does seem to make you stronger and faster. Curious?"

"How much energy have you absorbed? " said the other Amun.

Bella stopped to think about that for a moment.

"Well, there was the battle against Anubis's Stone Dragons robotic androids 4 months ago. Their energy weapons were exceptionally powerful and had a great deal of energy."

"Naquadah enhanced high yield plasma blasters." said Amun. "A great deal of energy in deed."

"Then my fight against the 'lightning energy caster' Selena Colopast. Then I absorbed a few shots of Supergirls heat vision. A few small demonstrations of fire and lightning from Benjamin. I think that's about it."

Amun examined the data that was coming in on his scanner from the device that he placed on Bella.

"Well," said Amun, "it seems that your capacitor is less than 1% charged. And it does seem to slowly drain with time and use. My professional scientific assessment is that it is nothing to worry about."

'But if I can absorb energy and then have it make me stronger.' Thought Bella. 'It would certainly be another skill of mine to experiment with.'

Just then they got an alert on their communicator.

* * *

Back in the control room.

Then they were alerted by the control guy.

"We got a hit. Facial recognition."

"It's Loki." said Dr. Bruce Banner.

"He's in Metropolis."

"I guess it's my job then." said Superman.

"No," said J'onn J'onzz, "we are all in this together."

Not everyone, but most of the team went with him.

* * *

Loki had set up the breach machine in the location where he had arrived. He used his powers to conceal himself and then he activated the machine.

The machine started calibrating.

Voldemort, a few of his Death Eaters, and some aliens and metahumans were there with him.

Most of the team arrived in Metropolis. By using a small portable breach generator they teleported to Metropolis.

Harry Potter and his team didn't come because Dudley Dursley said they weren't ready.

Voldemort turned in their Direction.

"Back for round two are we?" said Voldemort with a sadistic voice.

"Let's just say that we don't give up so easily." said Superman.

"Lord Voldemort," said J'onn J'onzz in an official voice, "you're under arrest."

"Come and get me." said Voldemort.

The Flash ran at Voldemort but was intercepted at super speed by a yellow blur of red lightning.

"Eobard Thawne." said Barry Allen as he faced his rival.

Their battle was then seen by the rest of the group as just are red and yellow blur zipping around faster than they could see it.

With a wave of Voldemort's wand most of the team was blown away by a magical Force. He then conjured a giant Snake made of fire.

Superman and Supergirl quickly got up and extinguished the fire snake with freeze breath and then attempted to fight Voldemort assisted by Harrison Wells the Grey and Erik Morter the Esper.

* * *

The Green Lantern fired a blast of energy as one of the metahumans but it was intercepted by a brick wall that was conjured out of thin air in a fraction of a second. He looked in the direction of where I came from and he saw Sinestro.

"You were supposed to be in exile." said Hal Jordan.

"I will never give up Green Lantern." said Sinestro.

Hal Jordan fought him with constructs of his own. But Sinestro's constructs seemed Superior.

* * *

With another wave of Voldemort's wand a breach opened and out of the breach came both a 20-foot Giant and 20 Dementors as well as several Death Eaters.

Everyone else paired up with a different opponent. The battle went pretty much the same as the last one.

Voldemort being far more powerful this time aided by the Omegahedron, took on multiple opponents at once.

* * *

The vampires took on most of the Dementors they felt the effects of the Dementors Joy sucking powers, but they experienced no feeling of freezing cold or incapacitating symptoms.

* * *

The Giant was about to swat away most of the group with his hand, when it looked like he tripped and fell and was in being dragged backwards.

The Hulk had grabbed hold of the Giant's ankle. The giant kicked the Hulk with his other foot which caused the Hulk to lose his grip and go flying back dragging on the floor. But he got back on his feet, roared at the top of his lungs and attacked again. The Hulk being only eight feet tall to the Giant's twenty was still a formidable foe.

Superman and Supergirl hit Voldemort with heat vision while Harrison Wells the grey hit him with a powerful spell. Erik Morter the Esper shot Voldemort with a blast of plasma energy from his hand as well as tried to push him back with telekinesis, but Voldemort deflected all of that with a spell.

Though Supergirl now had an immunity to the Avada Kedavra curse she learned to dodge and evade Voldemort's hexes and jinxes.

* * *

Benjamin, Benjamina, and Avatar Sierra assisted with fighting the Dementors.

They tried hurling large Boulders at the Dementors but the Dementors would just get back up and attack again. Benjamin and Benjamina tried freezing them with water but that also had little effect. Avatar Sierra blasted one of the Dementors with a continuous stream of flamethrower from both hands while she was feeling the effects of the Dementors too strongly and she began to give in to despair.

* * *

Bella fought with one of the Death Eaters. The black cloaked man waved his wand back and forth casting spells and curses at Bella. Bella activated her shield and it seem to absorb and neutralize any spell that required a jet of light. This was another interesting Factor. Bella had never imagined that her Shield would be resistant to Magic, at least some magic. At vampire speed she was able to disarm and disable the Death Eaters.

* * *

With extreme force of effort against the despair that she was feeling in her mind Sierra got backup as one of the Dementors descended on her. She pointed both of her fists at the dementor and firebended two super hot continuous flamethrowers at it. The Dementors tattered robes lit on fire and it withdrew.

She then Earthbended a big chunk of concrete out of the ground and hurled it at the dementor and it was knocked backwards. She blasted it even further away by airbending at it.

She then Lightningbended a bolt of lightning at it. The Dementor withdrew even further.

Turning up her firebending even more she continued to try to incinerate it. But the dementor just refused to die.

* * *

The rest of the two Cullen families fought with the Dementors. Jasper and Jessamine were able to use their abilities to counteract some of the Dementors negative aura.

The two Egyptian covens from both universes fought together. It two doppelganger Amuns combine were a formidable Force.

They wrestled the despair emanating grim-reapers with vampire strength and held their own quite well. Emmett managed to get under the guard of the one he was fighting and physically ripped the monster in half splattering the pavement with some kind of black blood.

* * *

The Hulk was picked up by the Giant and then slammed down on the ground. But the Hulk quickly got back to his feet even more enraged than before.

"HULK…SMASH!"

Dr. Bruce Banner pushed off from the ground with his knees jumping 30 feet into the air before coming down landing on the ground hard slamming his two fists into the concrete road of the city street. With a loud Rumble Like An Earthquake the ground split open causing the Giant's foot to get stuck on the ground where he then tripped and fell over.

The Hulk then ran at the Giant and high jump kicked him right in the face sending the giant flying a short distance and then landing on his back on the ground where they Dr. Banner leapt onto his chest and started pounding the giant in the face over and over again breaking the skin on every spot that he hit causing huge splatters of blood to come out where then he wraps his arms around the big head of the Giant, the Hulk screamed at the top of his lungs with the force of exertion and what sounded like a crack of thunder the Giant's neck broke. The Hulk then ran at several of the Death Eaters and began to punch and knock them away before they could cast me spells to defend themselves.

One of the Death Eaters pointed is wand and fired a powerful deadly curses at the Hulk. The spell however just bounced off of the Hulk's skin.

* * *

It seemed like Superman, Supergirl, Erik Morter the Esper, and Harrison Wells the Grey where about to almost over power Voldemort. But With extreme force of effort Voldemort as well as super powered by the omegahedron he waved his wand and blew everyone back knocking them to the ground.

"You cannot hope to defeat me!" said Voldemort in defiance.

It was then that the breach machine that Loki had built started to react and then a breach opened.

"Congratulations Loki." said Voldemort.

"That wasn't me." said Loki. "My machine is not finished calibrating and it did not open the breach. This breach was activated...from the other side."

Then without warning a big hammer came out of the breach and hit Voldemort right in the face knocking him backwards.

The hammer kept going forward for another 20 Meters until it stopped and then begin to fly backwards where then out of the breach came a blond long haired man with a red cape and armor who then caught The Hammer.

Then came a flying man with a red and gold suit and helmet with rocket boots and a man dressed in blue with the Stars and Stripes of the United States as well as holding an arm shield.

Voldemort got to his feet slowly, clearly dazed, and his forehead bleeding.

"Hello brother." said Loki.

But this distraction caught them off-guard enough that Voldemort himself then pinned down to the ground by several of the others.

Supergirl took the Omegahedron.

* * *

The Green Lantern was still fighting with Sinestro, and Barry Allen was still fighting with Eobard Thawne.

* * *

The one dementor that Avatar Sierra I was focusing her firebending on was finally burned to a cinder. The raw materials of its body reduced their basic components by her firebending.

But several more came in close and despair in her mind kept getting stronger and stronger.

She tried firebending at another one of them but it was the most pathetic fire bend that she had ever done. She tried earthbending, it was easier more natural for her. But even that seemed to do little good against the Dementors.

She metalbended her steel cable at one of them, it wrapped around the dementor and like a whip she slammed it against the ground. But she still couldn't win. The despair in her mind just kept getting worse and worse.

Before Dementors on all sides of her closed in on her. One of them then took her chin while she shivered in the cold on the ground feeling nothing but hopelessness. The Dementors leaned in with its face right up to hers.

'I can't do this!' thought Sierra in despair. 'What will I do?'

Then time seem to stop and she was in a void of mist. Then right in front of her her predecessor Avatar Korra appeared.

"Hello Sierra." said Avatar Korra.

"Avatar Korra, I can't beat these creatures." said Sierra with hopelessness in her voice. "I can't stand up to them."

"These creatures not like normal creatures." said Avatar Korra. "They can be destroyed, yes, but they are more spirit than physical creature. They are as they make their victims. They are filled with Despair and misery. Their souls have been tortured and mutilated. You must not destroy them, you must cleanse their souls and set their Spirit free."

"How do I do that?" Sierra asked.

It was then that Sierra had a vision inside her head. She was Avatar Korra. She saw Chief Unalaq of the Northern Water Tribe calming an angry spirit and then sent it on its way by use of waterbending.

The vision then changed to Avatar Korra doing the same thing herself in several different scenarios.

"Use 'Spiritbending', the healing power of water." Avatar Korra instructed her.

"But I'm still learning waterbending." said Sierra.

"I will help you." said Avatar Korra.

"How? What do I do?" asked Sierra.

"Go into the Avatar State, and I'll take it from there." instructed Avatar Korra.

Back in the real world as the Dementors were closing in on Sierra, she opened her eyes wide and they glowed with bright white light, and a shockwave of kinetic force forced the Dementors back, except that she was no longer Sierra; she had in an instant magically transformed into Avatar Korra, dressed in the water tribe Style of blue, fur wrap around her waist, and hair in two braids.

Water vapor in the air, nearby fire hydrants, pipes in the sewers below, any source of water burst from its containment and collected around Avatar Korra. In less than a second Avatar Korra was surrounded by a small tidal wave of water that then forced the Dementors back.

A long thin cyclone of water spinning around and around like a vortex elevated Avatar Korra off the ground as she spread her Arms wide. Water than collected and froze to ice around the Dementors as they were gathered together in front of her. Making a wide circling motion of her arms around and around, a long thick coil of water encircled the Dementors forming a rotating spiral of water around them. The rotating spiral of water around the Dementors then began to Glow with gold light, and the spiral began to spin faster and faster where then the Dementors themselves began to Glow gold and then they glowed White. Avatar Korra continued her hand motions around and around until finally the Dementors were no longer the floating Undead creatures in tattered robes, they were suddenly men and women and children perfect and pristine in human form and they were wearing clean fresh white robes.

After a few moments the Dementors began to dissolve into gold dust that blew away in the Wind.

"Go in peace!" Avatar Korra said as she bowed her head and placed her hands together in prayer.

Then with a cascade of water around herself, when the water receded she had transformed back into Avatar Sierra.

* * *

"No, you can't do this to me!" said Voldemort. "I am the ruler of this world!"

"Shut up!" said Bella as she then punched Voldemort in the face.

After everything that had happened what had finally took down Voldemort was the surprise hit in the head from flying Hammer through a breach.

Then through another breach then came Arthur Haff and Alastor Moody. They were holding a small Crystal amulet.

"Hold him steady." said Alastor Moody.

Voldemort looked at him.

"You!" said Voldemort in surprise and disbelief. "I killed you!"

"You killed my doppelganger." Alistair Moody corrected.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Voldemort.

"Extract from you the evil that will never be Unleashed on this world again."

Arthur Haff held the amulet in front of Voldemort while Alastor Moody then began waving his hands around in front of the amulet in a pattern. Pink light then begin to glow from his hands and Voldemort's body seized up. Voldemort groaned as though his entire body was being crushed by extreme pressure.

Then out of Voldemort's chest came what appeared to be another ball of pink light. In the ball of pink light was some black hazy cloud as small as a cotton ball.

With deliberate controlled focus Alastor Moody brought the pink ball of light towards the crystal amulet where it then disappeared inside the Amulet then the Amulet began to Glow.

"It is done." said Alistair Moody. "The Fiend Spectre is inside the containment vessel."

* * *

Eobard Thawne then decided that this fight was a lost cause.

He kicked Barry Allen in the gut and sent him flying. At super speed he ran towards Voldemort stopped and held out a piece of little green rock. Supergirl and Superman fell to the ground and clutched their head and groaned in pain. He then and grabbed Voldemort and Loki away from the others in the blink of an eye with streaks of red lightning behind him as well as grabbing the Omegahedron from Supergirl's hand.

* * *

Sinestro also decided to retreat.

* * *

Voldemort ordered his followers to leave as well. Everyone escaped in their own way.

 **Please review!**

 **Authors Note: Contrary to common Harry Potter rules I decided while writing that Dementors could be killed by means such as decapitation or destroying the body entirely.**


End file.
